Intocable
by c62
Summary: Luego de volver de una caminata con su fiel mascota, Mary se da cuenta que algunos aspectos de su vida avanzan con demasiada lentitud y que no quiere permanecer así por siempre. ¿Pero que podria pasar tras reencontrarse con alguien que va a acelerar todo, le guste o no?
1. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** ni los personajes ni el universo SNK me pertenecen. Escribo por gusto y sin ánimos de lucro.

 **N/A:** hace mucho que quiero escribir algo de estos 2, pero no quería hacerlo antes de terminar mi otro fic, que no he actualizado porque la maquina donde lo escribo ha muerto u_U pero estoy adelantando un poco y bueno, empecé está historia.

 **N/A2:** Los hechos ocurren luego del KOF 2000 pero unos meses antes del KOF 2001

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

El sonido del congestionado tránsito de South Town se colaba hasta su habitación, en su pequeño departamento en el complejo donde vivía. Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, estaba en casa de nuevo tras volver del parque cercano a donde había ido a caminar con Anton, su fiel mascota, quien ahora dormía en su almohadón al lado de la cama. Mary salía del baño, el vapor que se había acumulado por el agua caliente la siguió. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y la noche prometía ponerse agradable para salir, las noches de primavera en la ciudad siempre eran así.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo que tenía en su cuarto, mientras se arreglaba la camisa manga larga por la que había optado, para salir de su clásico top rojo. Su cabello estaba algo húmedo y su cara un poco ruborizada por la ducha caliente que tomó. Intentó sonreírse, pero en sus labios apenas se formo una curva lastimosa. Chasqueó la lengua, no necesitaba sonreírle a nadie, ella era una gran investigadora, no necesitaba una sonrisa para develar un misterio. Pintó su boca de un carmesí atrapante, realzando su belleza innata.

Jugueteaba con las llaves de su motocicleta mientras bajaba por las escaleras de lata hasta el patio del complejo, para buscar su vehículo de la cochera que tenía aquel lugar. Levantó la persiana y para su sorpresa no había nada más allí, parecía que todos habían tenido la misma idea que ella y aprovecharon la noche para salir. Luego de sacar su motocicleta, bajó la persiana y se puso su chaqueta, recuerdo de su difunto novio, dispuesta iniciar su corto viaje hasta el centro de la ciudad.

La fresca brisa contra su cara, la melodía de un viejo blues en su mente y el sonido del escape en sus oídos. Que contenta estaba por haber salido. No prestaba mucha atención a lo que ocurría alrededor, más que para ver una luz en rojo o a los peatones que cruzaban cuando no debían.

Mary no había planeado la salida con mucho esmero, por lo que no tenía un lugar fijo al que quisiera ir. Hambre no tenía así que estaba segura de que no iría a un restaurante, además no estaba vestida apropiadamente para ello. Dar vueltas por la ciudad toda la noche gastando gasolina también era una mala idea. ¿Ir al karaoke a cantar un poco? No, no estaba de humor.

Su mente se iluminó con una sencilla solución, ir por un trago y ya. Con su suerte seguro encontraría a alguno de sus amigos en algún bar. Se alegró un poco ante la idea de poder encontrarse con Terry.

Pensándolo bien ¿de veras quería encontrarse con él?

Terry era dulce y atento con ella, gracioso y amable en general. Hacia un par de años que se conocían y la química que había entre ambos era innegable. Un vínculo muy fuerte se formó entre los dos con el paso del tiempo, pero parecía no avanzar.

Ella no quería admitirlo en público, pero se sentía muy sola desde la muerte de Butch, y se alegró con la idea de tener a Terry a su lado. Si bien en un principio no estaba muy segura, se había dicho así misma que seguir triste y de luto por su gran amor solo le haría daño, por lo que se abrió a los demás y la nostálgica Mary fue reemplazada por una mucho más alegre, ansiosa por nuevas aventuras.

Terry tenía muchas cualidades, pero era increíblemente inmaduro. Con seguridad habían pasado cinco o seis años desde que se conocieron, pero él no avanzaba mas allá de un torpe beso o una tímida caricia, aunque con frecuencia lanzaba propuestas indecentes que nunca cumplía. Siempre tenía una excusa para cuando lo invitaba a salir y solo andaban juntos cuando él la invitaba, cosa que le molestaba un poco. Cualquiera podría haber creído que al estar juntos en el mismo equipo durante el King of Fighters los habría acercado mucho más, pero no fue así. Terry no tenía apuro por nada, pero ella ansiaba un compañero, por lo menos algo más estable de lo que el mayor de los Bogard le ofrecía.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a un sector alejado de la ciudad, donde había letreros de neón señalizando algunos bares o la entrada a un motel barato. La zona no era la mejor, pero no tenía miedo, era una excelente luchadora y tenía fama de ello, cualquiera se lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar atacarla.

Estacionó frente a un local de cuya puerta se escapaba un leve brillo rojo, al igual que de los vitrales en las pequeñas ventanas. El lugar parecía perfecto para esconderse con alguien, era una pena que estuviera sola. Rio entre dientes por ello, mientras bajaba de su moto.

Dio unos pasos con la mirada gacha, guardando las llaves en su bolsillo cuando chocó contra un pesado cuerpo, aturdiéndola un poco. Levantó la cabeza para disculparse, pues ella había tenido la culpa por no prestar atención cuando vio la expresión incrédula en el rostro de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

— ¡¿Yamazaki?!

— ¿Mary? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Lo agudo de su voz le hizo gracia, la pregunta la llevó a cuestionarse lo mismo pero ya estaba ahí y no iba a volver por donde había venido. Retrocedió frotándose la nuca con algo de vergüenza, excusando su impropia torpeza mientras lo miraba. Estaba vestido de negro como siempre, su ropa impecable y lo rubio de su cabello peinado hacia atrás prolijamente. Elegante, justo como lo recordaba. Después del torneo del '97 le había perdido el rastro y aunque Billy le contó que se apareció en la oficina de Geese, ella no había vuelto a verlo por la ciudad, asumiendo que estaba de vuelta en Asia, haciendo alguna de sus maldades.

— Salí y terminé en este lugar —contestó, para que el otro no tuviera que repetir su pregunta—, estoy…sorprendida de verte, ¡creí que estabas perdido por ahí!

— Ah, lamento haberte preocupado muñequita —dijo riendo mientras que con el dorso de la mano le acariciaba la mejilla, que ahora ardía por el rubor.

— ¡No seas estúpido! —apartó su mano de un golpe seco, mirándolo molesta—. Engreído, ¿quién rayos te crees?

— ¡Cálmate, que solo estoy jugando contigo! —Aún riendo, la agarró por el brazo y la condujo dentro del bar—. Ve a sentarte por ahí y pide lo que sea, yo invito.

No necesitó que la convenciera, no iba a negarse a unos tragos gratis. Fue directo a la barra, donde la luz era más fuerte que en el resto del local. Habían varias mesas ocupadas, pero en las que estaban junto a la pared se veía un poco de movimiento, bastante indecente. Volteó a ver al frente de nuevo, realmente se había escogido el peor lugar para beber.

Fue un poco inocente de su parte creer que su ex compañero iba a irse a otra mesa asumiendo que tenía otros planes, y reconoció su error cuando él se sentó en la banqueta contigua de lado para mirarla mejor, con una sonrisa en su cara.

— Cuéntame, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? —sus dotes de detective podían obtener mala fama si él hubiera estado todo el tiempo en South Town, sin haberse cruzado por más de cuatro años.

— Aquí y allá, voy, vuelvo, nunca dejo de moverme —le hizo una seña al bar tender para que se acercara y pidió algo para sí, Mary también —, siempre tengo algunos negocios que atender, unos policías de los cuales huir, lo típico.

— Ya veo —recibió el trago que le daba el bar tender y cuando estuvo por llevárselo a la boca, Yamazaki la interrumpió, levantando su vaso.

— Un brindis por nuestro reencuentro —dijo de buena gana, mientras golpeaba con suavidad el vaso de ella.

— ¡Bien dicho! —no era tan mala idea, era incluso amigable. Tras el sonido que produjo el leve choque de cristales, acabó de un solo trago su bebida y golpeó el vaso contra la barra, sintiéndose eufórica por el alcohol aunque apenas estuviera comenzando. Yamazaki sonrió complacido, mientras agitaba su vaso, del que apenas había bebido un sorbo.

Si bien había quedado en mejores términos con él que con Billy, no eran tan cercanos como se había vuelto con el inglés. Él se había disculpado honestamente por lo ocurrido aunque no hubiera sido su culpa, se sentía muy apenado por como Geese había engañado a Mary y soportó sus regaños, hasta que la amistad que estaba gestándose en el torneo retomó su curso. Se frecuentaban como buenos amigos más que nada a hablar, Billy a veces la ayudaba con sus investigaciones cuando buscaba a criminales menores que no respondían a Geese. Con Yamazaki no había tenido problema alguno, se cuidaba de él pero no le temía. Al final del torneo cuando sus caminos se separaron le perdió el rastro y le resultaba increíble volver a encontrarlo.

Recordaba su figura y su estilo de pelea propio de un animal salvaje, pero no recordaba su voz o su actitud cuando no estaba peleando. Era un tipo tranquilo, que escuchaba con atención si le hablaba de algo y no juzgaba ningún comportamiento, por mas incorrecto que fuera. El alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto con rapidez, ¿cómo era que le estaba encontrando algo bueno a esa bestia?

— ¿Otro estaría bien? Te ves sedienta, seguro has estado encerrando algunos criminales, ¿no? —preguntó con un dejo de galantería en su voz, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, acercándose un poco a ella.

— ¡Fui a pasear a mi perro! —contestó alegre mientras tomaba el vaso que le daban—. Las investigaciones…están en…en hiato, ha sido difícil.

Mary bajo un poco la cabeza y fijó la mirada en el contenido de su vaso, que agitó un poco solo para verlo moverse. Su rubio cabello ocultaba su rostro y la tristeza en sus ojos. Con el codo apoyado sobre la barra, Yamazaki recargó su rostro contra su mano, observándola en silencio. No estaba seguro si era porque hacía tiempo no la veía, pero la encontró particularmente bella. De todas formas, no era como si Mary de por sí no lo fuera.

Sorpresivamente ella se acabó de un solo trago su bebida otra vez, y como antes, golpeó el vaso contra la mesa.

— ¡Pero el trabajo no lo es todo! ¿Verdad?

— Ciertamente, muñequita—un leve rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Mary otra vez— ¿por qué mejor no me cuentas de tu vida, mientras te sirves algo más?

Y así lo hizo.

Tenía algo así como 4 vasos frente a ella, y apenas había cubierto lo que había hecho los dos primeros años, luego del King of Fighters '97. Le habló de Billy, Terry y de las investigaciones que realizaba de NESTS. Hablaba y bebía, hablaba y bebía. Él simplemente escuchaba, observando los gestos que hacía al explicar algunas cosas y como su roja boca se abría y cerraba con cada silaba que emitía.

Mary acabó su extensa historia, con un total de diez vasos frente a ella. Yamazaki estaba impresionado, no recordaba que fuera así, pero la gente cambia, y en los años en los que no se habían visto posiblemente la chica habría cambiado bastante.

— ¡D-Debo haberte aburrido… hablando tanto! —se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y rio tontamente—

— No seas tonta, fue bastante entretenido—aprovechándose de su borrachera le acarició una pierna lentamente, a lo que ella solo respondió temblando.

Estaba mareada, increíblemente alcoholizada, así que se balanceaba un poco en su asiento, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio. Yamazaki la hizo levantar la vista, con una mano bajo su mentón para luego besarla. No recordaba haber sido besada con tal brusquedad y necesidad como en aquel momento, se dejó llevar por un instante pero un segundo de lucidez bastó para hacerla entrar en razón. Tomó un vaso vacío y se lo rompió contra la cabeza apartándolo de inmediato.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, grandísimo idiota?! —De un salto se bajó de la banqueta y se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando algo de dinero y arrojándolo sobre la barra— ¡¿Qué te crees que puedes invitarme algo y luego aprovecharte?! ¡¿Crees que soy una tonta?!

Se quedó estupefacto y no contestó, nunca le habían hablado así, mucho menos una mujer. Era un degenerado pero no un idiota, por lo que se había planteado la meta realista de solo tocarla un poco y besarla un par de veces pero no había funcionado. Mary lo dejó allí, para salir bufando de rabia.

El bar tender se acercó para decirle algo, pero no estaba de humor para soportar idioteces. Levantó el dinero de Mary y amenazó al sujeto con su siempre presente cuchillo. De la cuenta se encargaba la casa.

Salió a buscar a su compañera, quien intentaba hacer funcionar el motor de su vehículo sin mucho éxito. Aprovechó que estaba distraída y se acercó por detrás, clavando el cuchillo en la rueda trasera de la motocicleta, para no dejarla ir aunque pudiera encenderla.

— Oye, no es para tanto —se guardó la navaja en el bolsillo con rapidez—, me quebraste un puto vaso en la cabeza, joder, y no estoy molesto, ni siquiera voy a aceptar que pagues —concluyó mientras le guardaba los billetes en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Volteó con rapidez para contestarle algo, posiblemente iba a gritarle algunos insultos. No pudo evitar la inmensa angustia que la invadió al ver como la sangre corría por el costado de su rostro, aunque a él no pareciera importarle.

— ¡N-No sé que hice! ¡Y-Yo…l-lo siento! —se avergonzó enormemente de su accionar como borracha, aunque se hubiera defendido frente a algo que creyó que estaba mal.

Sus propios pensamientos la enredaron, desde que chocó contra él luego de bajarse de su motocicleta, ¿no se había quedado mirándolo, distraída en su extraño atractivo? Echó la culpa de su confusión al alcohol, ¿que tanto había bebido? Lo suficiente como para disfrutar un brusco beso del mayor, no dudaba de ello.

Su espalda golpeó apenas una pared y volvió a la realidad. Sin que lo notara, él la había arrastrado dentro al callejón oscuro que estaba al lado del bar, y la tenía arrinconada contra el paredón. Su corazón latía como loco, emocionado por esa demostración de poder, y lo rápido en que todo estaba sucediendo, totalmente contrario a Terry, por quien debería esperar algunos años antes de que reaccionara así.

Lo pensó bien, ¿qué podía estar mal? Se sentía extrañamente a gusto con él, podría seguirle el juego, por lo menos durante un tiempo. Lo tomó por la camiseta, tironeando de ella hasta ponerlo a su altura y sin mediar palabra lo besó, él correspondió con ganas mientras rodeaba su cintura con un brazo, presionándola contra sí, reclamándola como suya.

* * *

Hasta el próximo capitulo! Dejad review con cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia, lo apreciaria mucho.


	2. Podría acostumbrarme a esto

**N/A:** A diferencia del primer cap, a este lo escribí con mas lentitud y he intendado dejar en claro algunos sentimientos de Mary asi que espero no haya quedado mas enredado!

Espero y sea de su agrado :-)

 **Aclaraciones:  
** —Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se sentó con rapidez en su cama y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su casa, no tenía que estar preocupada. El brusco movimiento que realizó hizo que se le agolpara la sangre en la cabeza por lo que le dolía increíblemente, acto seguido tragó saliva solo para sentir el amargo sabor del alcohol, que le hizo remembrar su salida y todo lo que había bebido la noche anterior.

Un fugaz recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en el callejón terminó de despertarla y la puso histérica. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Había vuelto sola a casa?

Se miró y tocó el cuerpo, como si estuviera revisando que todo estuviera bien. Aun tenía puesta la camisa, los pantalones e incluso sus botas. Echó a reír aliviada pues no había hecho nada insensato mientras estaba borracha.

Pero, ¿besuquearse con su antiguo compañero de equipo en un bar de mala muerte no era algo insensato acaso?

La duda la invadió y se dio un leve golpe en la frente con el puño cerrado, castigándose por ser tan tonta. Mientras se levantaba lentamente pensó en las circunstancias de la noche anterior y en que su comportamiento bien podría justificarse por el alcohol. Pudo ver de pasada su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación cuanto pasó frente a él, se volvió sobre sus pasos y observó.

El pelo revuelto y su labial esparcido por la parte inferior de su rostro señalaban un acercamiento efusivo, no había duda de ello. Tocó apenas sus labios con la punta de los dedos, pensativa, intentando recordar con mayor claridad el beso de la noche anterior. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro, después de tanto tiempo.

A pesar de que aun tenía ese dolor de cabeza terrible, se sentía de buen humor, como si hubiera dado una bocanada de aire fresco luego de respirar lo que salía del caño de escape de su motocicleta hacía ya mucho. Bostezó y caminó hacia la puerta que abrió para que Anton saliera a corretear un poco en el patio, se recargó contra el marco de madera y lo observó ir y venir por un momento, Butch habría salido tras él seguramente.

— Butch…

Con frecuencia, Mary recordaba lo que había vivido con él, lo bueno y divertido que era, todo lo que le había enseñado, cuanto lo había amado. El tiempo sin piedad dejaba el incidente cada vez más lejos, conforme los días y años pasaban, a veces tenía dificultad para recordar algunas cosas sobre Butch, algo que la ponía demasiado triste. La pérdida de un ser amado es un golpe doloroso, pero mucha gente sigue adelante. Suavemente, secó las lágrimas que lentamente se deslizaban por sus mejillas, en un llanto silencioso. A pesar de haberse jurado que iba permitirse volver a ser feliz no podía evitar que la herida se abriera y sangrara, aunque fuera por un breve instante.

El trabajo la distraía enormemente, la investigación policiaca era algo que le encantaba pero que no la llenaba como antes. Sin mucha dificultad entendió, poco después de perderlo, que lo que más le gustaba de su trabajo era hacerlo junto a su novio y al no tenerlo a su lado, el trabajo se había vuelto algo rutinario que inclusive había llegado a molestarle. Mary estaba segura que aquellos sentimientos eran propios de una chiquilla y no de una mujer madura, no podía simplemente desmoronarse tras la muerte de su amor, pero era inevitable, el golpe había sido muy fuerte.

La luz al final del túnel apareció luego de muchos años y creyó haber encontrado la felicidad otra vez en su vida con el nuevo grupo de amigos que tenía, pues le habían demostrado que valía la pena vivir a pleno y no simplemente existir, como lo estaba haciendo ella. La luz que más brillaba, el amigo más leal, era el mayor de los hermanos Bogard, Terry.

El lobo solitario sin embargo, solo era eso: un eterno soltero. Cuando ya hubo la suficiente confianza entre los dos, Mary se había permitido imaginar un futuro con él, pero siempre estaba ocupado entrenando, planeando la venganza por su padre contra Geese Howard o simplemente jugando al baloncesto en algún parque de la ciudad, y una relación resultaba poco probable entre todo eso. Era bastante bueno en esquivar el compromiso y eso la fastidiaba, aunque no era la única que opinaba de esa forma. Rememoró una charla que había tenido con Mai, que andaba tras Andy, de forma más evidente, solo para conseguir que él la rechazara.

 _— ¡Esos dos! ¡Siempre entrenando y huyendo!_

La pobre mujer ansiaba con todo su corazón casarse con el amor de su vida, a Mary una boda no le quitaba el sueño, pero si la soledad. Tal vez por eso aun estaba asombrada con lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, tenía la certeza de que Yamazaki había buscado el contacto, acercarse a ella, pero la laguna mental en su cabeza por causa del alcohol le dificultaba saber si las cosas en realidad habían sido así o no.

Se cruzó de brazos e intentó imaginarse junto a él, caminar juntos de la mano, regalos de aniversario, promesas románticas.

Empezó a reír a carcajadas, ¡eso era imposible!

Entró al departamento aun riendo y cerró la puerta dejando a Anton afuera, el perro seguía corriendo en el patio sin causar problema alguno, ya volvería después. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño para sacarse de encima el hedor del alcohol con una ducha, esperando también que el agua caliente evaporara las tontas ideas que estaba teniendo.

Tardó demasiado en salir, pudo darse cuenta de eso al ver sus dedos que estaban completamente arrugados por la humedad, se sintió como una niña por la ligera sensación de sorpresa que eso le produjo. Se cambió rápidamente y secó un poco su cabello, luego fue a la cocina para preparar algo de café. ¿Aun era hora de desayunar? De todas formas, no importaba mucho si no lo era.

El sonido de algo golpeando la puerta abruptamente la puso alerta, por lo que fue a ver por la mirilla que estaba sucediendo, pero no pudo divisar a nadie. Al instante supuso que tal vez aquello había sido sugestión suya y nada más, ya estaba imaginando muchas cosas, una nueva no le haría daño al resto. Se volteó para volver a lo que estaba haciendo, cuando escuchó el sonido de la bocina de su motocicleta. "¡La motocicleta! ¡La había olvidado!" pensó mientras abría rápidamente la puerta para salir a ver quien estaba jugando con ella. Dio el primer paso fuera y pudo sentir un sonido metálico, como si hubiera arrastrado algo. Quitó el pie y vio lo que parecía una moneda, al levantarla pudo ver que no era estadounidense, tal vez era japonesa o…

— ¡Mary joder no tengo todo el puto día!

…tal vez era de Hong Kong.

Se guardó la moneda en el bolsillo, no planeaba devolverla. Bajó animada por las escaleras al patio, tras reconocer la voz de Yamazaki.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces con mi adorada, ah? —Preguntó al llegar frente a él, que estaba recargado casualmente contra la motocicleta— ¿De dónde la sacaste?

— ¿En serio preguntas eso, tonta? —rio ante la duda, ¿acaso no recordaba nada?

— No te pases de listo y contesta.

— Vaya, tranquila oficial, pero esta porquería estaba rota, y usted muy borracha —sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y continuó—: ya ha visto que soy un caballero, no iba a permitir que una dama regresara sola a casa.

— ¡No seas imbécil y se mas directo, idiota! —la idea de que la hubiera acompañado la ponía nerviosa, y que diera tantas vueltas la fastidiaba de sobremanera.

— Ya que, ya que —dijo de mala gana—, te acompañé hasta la puerta e hice que cambiaran la rueda trasera y de paso, que lavaran esta cosa —señaló hacia atrás con el pulgar, mirándola incrédulo— ¿alguna vez la habías visto brillar tanto?

Se avergonzó ante la observación, cuidaba de su medio de transporte, pero últimamente no se daba el tiempo necesario para lavarla, engrasar la cadena, limpiar los espejos o pulir el chasis. Aunque le resultó raro que a él le molestara aquello, no iba a decir que no estaba agradecida, al contrario, lo estaba y mucho. Lo apartó, ya que estaba limpia, quería guardarla.

— Algo así, gracias por tomarte la molestia, pero no hacía falta tanto —agarró el vehículo por el manubrio y levantó la pata para poder moverlo. Tal vez estaba cansada, porque se le dificultó un poco hacerla avanzar, pero no quería que el otro se diera cuenta, no necesitaba más de esa caballerosidad fingida que le parecía peligrosamente encantadora. Para su sorpresa, no la siguió hasta la cochera.

En vez de ir tras la chica se quedó sentado en la escalera esperando por su regreso. Encendió un cigarrillo y pensó en lo extraño de su súbita amabilidad para con ella. No se reconocía a si mismo actuando de esa forma, pero seguro era simplemente producto del respeto que le tenía, pues si hubiera sido alguien más la noche habría terminado de otra forma y la motocicleta tal vez estaría en el depósito de chatarra de South Town.

"Bah, hace años que no la ves, solo es eso, imbécil" se regañó mentalmente, como si eso cambiara en algo lo que de verdad creía. Efectivamente, hacia bastante que no la veía ni de casualidad y coincidir con ella lo había abrumado a tal punto que sintió la necesidad de besarla. Estaba muy ansioso, quería que fuera suya por lo menos una vez, pero Mary era una chica seria y mas allá de cómo se había comportado con un par de copas encima, eso no definía lo que realmente era.

— Una chica difícil —pensó en voz alta, aquello solo hacía que la deseara más.

— ¿Quién es…difícil? No me digas que tienes novia —se apareció de la nada y había alcanzado a escuchar eso ultimo, que oportuna.

— Oh si, una linda chica, hace una semana conocí a sus padres y todo —dijo sarcástico mientras lanzaba lejos la colilla del cigarrillo que había terminado de fumar—. Como crees que voy a tener una novia, no seas tonta.

— ¡Solo decía! —pasó a su lado, para subir por la escalera, aliviada.

— Como si no me conocieras —bostezó—, claro que si me interesara alguien genuinamente, pero eso no ha pasado aunque tal vez…quien sabe, eso podría cambiar.

Dio gracias mentalmente a cualquier ente sobrenatural que pudiera existir de que Yamazaki no la estuviera mirando, pues su rostro se prendió fuego, estaba segura que el rojo en su cara era imposible de disimular. La tonta idea de un futuro con él volvió a su cabeza, tal vez ella podría hacer lo que nadie, volverlo un hombre decente, hacerlo sentar cabeza. No le cabía la menor duda que esa especie de reto que se impuso sin querer era el culpable de lo que iba a decirle.

— ¿No quieres pasar o algo? Estaba preparando un poco de café…—dejó la última palabra casi al aire, como si fuera que él iba a negarse. Con seguridad se lamentaría luego por invitarlo así, pero valía la pena correr el riesgo.

A pesar de lo peligroso e inestable que era, ella no le tenía miedo. Subieron juntos la escalera y caminaron hasta la puerta de su departamento que abrió sin apresurarse para no parecer ansiosa. Le hizo una seña para que entrara primero, luego lo siguió y cerró la puerta. Yamazaki miró a su alrededor, el lugar le pareció agradable a pesar de ser pequeño. Podrían divertirse bastante allí, estaba seguro.

— Siéntate donde quieras —alcanzó a señalarle unas sillas y el sofá frente al televisor, antes de perderse en la cocina.

Se relamió los labios y sonrió satisfecho, había sido más fácil de lo que imaginaba meterse al apartamento y ya podía verse regresando con regularidad. Al final, descartó las sillas y tomo asiento en el sofá, para levantar los pies y apoyarlos sobre la mesa ratona que tenía en frente, seguramente Mary se molestaría pero se veía bien así y con suerte se acercaría a apartarlo, entonces aprovecharía la oportunidad.

Cómo lo había puesto verla, tocarla, besarla. El insistente deseo de poseerla lo estaba volviendo loco y ella no aparecía. Suspiró y levantó la vista hacia el techo, fingiendo una tranquilidad inexistente. No pudo evitar pensar que obsesionarse con la rubia podría resultar contraproducente para ambos, pero tampoco era algo tan serio después de todo, así que descartó aquella preocupación tan rápido como apareció en su mente.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas?

— En nada —contestó rápidamente, le resultó raro no haberla escuchado acercarse. Giró un poco la cabeza para verla, traía un par de tazas, una en cada mano, pero su atención pasó rápidamente a su cuerpo, más precisamente a su pecho. Mary lo notó al instante y dejó ambas tazas sobre la mesita, mordiéndose los labios completamente fastidiada.

— Baja los pies de la mesa, ¿o es mucho pedir, jodido imbécil?

Realmente no lo era, pudo haberle hecho caso pero eso no iba con lo que había planeado, ya que todo sucedió como lo había visualizado en su mente. Bajó la vista para mirarla mientras ella intentaba empujar sus pies fuera del pequeño mueble, estaba distraída, jamás se hubiera esperado aquello.

Con la rapidez que caracterizaba algunos de sus golpes, la tomó por la muñeca para acercarla a él, a lo que Mary respondió con un quejido apenas audible. Sonrió ampliamente al ver la expresión de sorpresa en su bello rostro y procedió a acomodarla sobre su regazo. No entendía por qué ella no oponía resistencia, que más bien se dejara asir como si de verdad quisiera lo que le estaba por hacer, pero de todas formas no iba a cuestionarle eso. La tenía donde quería y ahora no planeaba dejarla ir.

Apartó la vista de la profunda oscuridad de los ojos de Yamazaki, perderse en ellos habría sido un viaje de ida, al igual que entregarse a él. Simplemente no podía evitar quedarse donde estaba y permitirle esos arrebatos pues se sentía a gusto con eso, después de todo, quería ese tipo de atención hacía ya algún tiempo.

No habría imaginado nunca que su mente tendría lugar para todos los sucios pensamientos que estaba teniendo, aunque no le importaba. La boca del otro sobre su cuello, sus toscas manos apretando sus caderas, sentía que estaba llegando a su límite y solo con eso. La vergüenza la invadió de nuevo y la hizo morderse los labios para no gemir, hasta que no pudo evitarlo y entre jadeos dejó escapar su nombre de entre sus labios. No quería verle la cara, pero estaba bastante segura que él estaba sonriendo, complacido.

Yamazaki la tomó por el rostro, forzándola a mirarlo, quería admirar su rostro y ver una expresión de placer en el. Todo estaba sucediendo como quería, Mary ya era suya, no iba a echarse atrás. Rio al verla tan temblorosa y sumisa, casi tanto como la noche anterior pero esto era diferente, mucho mejor. No estaba ebria de alcohol, sino de excitación, y todo por él. Mordió el labio inferior de Mary para dejarle una marca imposible de esconder y cuando ella abrió la boca, la besó bruscamente como la noche anterior. La agente correspondió al beso, mientras rodeaba su cuello con un brazo y con la mano que le quedaba libre acariciaba su amplio y varonil torso, habría resultado injusto dejar que él hiciera todo, fue realmente grato sentirlo estremecerse ante su acción, tal vez podría ir un poco más lejos. Bajó su mano fugazmente y acarició su entrepierna, lo que provocó que Yamazaki se apartara sin poder reprimir un fuerte jadeo. La miró sorprendido por su atrevimiento, pero encandilado por la seductora expresión en su rostro.

No podía mas, tenía que follársela en ese instante. Si lo había tocado tan impunemente eso era lo que ella quería e iba a dárselo sin demora. Ya bastante se había tardado besándola y acariciando su hermoso cuerpo, pero no había sido molesto y al contrario lo estaba disfrutando de sobremanera aunque era obvio que ella también, y tal vez por eso era que continuaba prolongando el momento.

Entre suaves risas lo tomó por el rostro y esta vez lo besó ella, con cuidado y lentamente, mientras se movía despacio sobre su regazo, haciéndolo temblar todavía más. Intentó, pero no logró recordar haber estado con nadie que pudiera excitarlo tanto como lo estaba haciendo Mary.

"Ya es suficiente" pensó cuando se disponía a apartarla, recostarla contra el sofá y terminar con lo que estaban haciendo, cumplir su cometido de tenerla para él.

Una fuerte cachetada que lo hizo voltear la cabeza por la intensidad del golpe lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, Mary aun sonreía de la misma manera y mantenía su mano en alto, preparada para darle otro golpe.

— Suficiente, lárgate de aquí.

— ¡No me jodas! —respondió incrédulo y molesto, ¿qué rayos le pasaba?

Mary se deslizó hacia atrás frotándose contra sus piernas, torturándolo enormemente. Se levantó despacio, como si todo aquello aun fuera parte del juego previo. Con su orgullo hecho trizas se levantó también, soberbio como siempre, conteniéndose de estallar en rabia y lastimarla, lo que sin duda habría sido bastante estúpido e imprudente. Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta para salir del apartamento sin despedirse siquiera, ya tendría otra oportunidad de volver.

La rubia se dejó caer sobre el sofá otra vez, jadeante aún por toda la excitación que tenía encima, pero divertida por como la había obedecido cuando le dijo que se largara. No hacía falta analizarlo demasiado, pero lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, ya tenía a la bestia ligeramente domada e iba a utilizar eso a su favor.

Tomó una de las tazas que había dejado sobre la mesa, cuando escuchó a Anton arañar la puerta. Dio un sorbo al café frio y se levantó para dejar que su mascota entrara, echó un vistazo al patio sonriendo, había sido una mañana interesante.

* * *

Hasta el próximo capitulo! Dejad review con cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia, lo apreciaria mucho :D


	3. No quiero esperar

**N/A:** me tomé la libertad de añadir una referencia al genial fic _Secret Circumstance_ de Drekaas, cuyo apoyo constante me inspira y me anima a escribir :D en el futuro tal vez incorpore unas más.  
 **N/A2:** escribí de un tirón la mitad que faltaba en tan poco tiempo que me impresionó, espero que a ustedes tambien les agrade!

 **Aclaraciones:  
** —Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

Los días habían pasado y la pequeña herida en su labio inferior había sanado, sin dejar marca. Estaba algo aliviada, porque aunque dijera que la habían lastimado en una pelea, ninguno de sus amigos le creía y reían, echándole la culpa a Terry. Por supuesto, aquello estaba muy lejos de ser la verdad, pero jamás iba a admitir que había sido culpa de Yamazaki. No podía ni imaginarse el rostro de sus amistades a revelar semejante cosa, pero a decir verdad, a veces ni ella misma podía creerlo. En ocasiones se encontraba concentrada en algo diferente, pero su mente siempre creía oportuno hacerle pensar en él.

Quería verlo.

Acorde a su almanaque, había pasado una semana desde la última vez que lo vio, esa mañana juntos en el departamento. Tembló, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar lo que había sucedido, y casi se lamentaba no haberlo dejado avanzar un poco más. Lo que sentía estaba mal, no tenía duda de ello, pues solo era atracción física, un caso de tensión sexual no resuelta. Mary, de todas formas podía afirmar que aquello acabaría una vez que se acostara con él, la historia acabaría ahí. También sabía que ella era la que dominaba la situación, y lo había comprobado. La idea de tenerlo a su merced o de _educarlo_ cruzó su mente y le provocó una leve sonrisa, aquello sería toda una hazaña, aunque fuera incorrecto querer a alguien solo para cambiarlo. Pensar de esa forma la divertía pero también le preocupaba, principalmente por el qué dirán. ¿Una policía saliendo con un traficante, el loco más peligroso de la ciudad? Era inconcebible en todos los aspectos posibles, y muy poco importaba cuanto quisiera tener a alguien con quien jugar a ser novios.

De su bolsillo tomó la moneda que él había lanzado a su puerta para llamar su atención, la llevaba siempre consigo y se sentía extraña si salía sin cargarla en sus ropas, era casi como tenerlo siempre cerca. La movió entre sus dedos y observó el diseño que tenía, su parte favorita era la cara contraria adornada por el bello diseño de una flor cuyo nombre desconocía. A pesar de que la veía prácticamente a toda hora, acababa de notar un detalle en la cara de la misma donde se indicaba el valor y la fecha de acuñación. Sonrió ampliamente al ver que correspondía al año 1997, y aunque no estaba segura si eso era casual o intencional, le daba gusto de igual forma, pues era el año en el cual se había conformado su particular equipo. Apretó con fuerza la moneda en su mano, pero a pesar de que lo deseara, Yamazaki no iba a lanzar otra a su puerta.

Se quedó inmóvil, casi sin respirar, agudizando el oído creyendo que en cualquier momento escucharía algo. Desear verlo tan intensamente no era bueno, la obsesión era peligrosa. Dio un profundo suspiro y lo pensó un poco más. ¿Dónde rayos podría estar? Por la mañana temprano o por la noche salía en su motocicleta a _investigar_ , pero sin éxito. Era bastante raro, pues sentía un vacío muy grande cada vez que por su mente cruzaba la idea de no verlo por otros cuatro años más, más allá de que no fuera nada serio, no planeaba dejarlo ir así nada como si nada.

No le había hecho falta antes, pero ahora era diferente. Con rapidez se había interesado en él, pero era todo por la atención que le había dado y porque el tipo era un misterio en sí mismo, esa característica de su persona la mantenía en vela. Si bien seguía intentando vincular su curiosidad a su trabajo como investigadora, aceptaba de buena gana que no lo conocía en lo absoluto, y que no estaba averiguando mucho. Con cada día que pasaba, sus dotes de detective parecían perderse, pero no eran de mucha utilidad si no podía averiguar donde se había escondido su antiguo compañero.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y dio lugar a la noche, que parecía iba a ser agradable aunque ella no estaba muy animada. Llevar tanto tiempo sin hablar con nadie le estaba haciendo mal, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a la vida solitaria. No se la había pasado encerrada en su departamento, pero si en sí misma, dándole demasiadas vueltas a un asunto que no debería resultarle tan importante, elaborando diversas teorías que respondieran a sus preguntas las cuales seguramente estaban muy lejos de ser verdad. Todo esto le resultaba inevitable.

La única pregunta que consiguió responder era quizás, la más sencilla y a la vez más complicada de todas: ¿Acaso Yamazaki le gustaba? Por supuesto que no. O por lo menos no desde un punto de vista más bien romántico, más puro, pero si desde un punto de vista más bien sucio, aquel que solo admitía la mera atracción física y nada más.

Se volteó en su cama donde había estado recostada todo el día y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, ahogando la quejumbrosa fonación que escapaba de su boca. Se sentía como una quinceañera a la que sus padres no le permiten ver a su noviecito de secundaria, quien es tan inmaduro como ella, con la diferencia de que Mary había dejado de ser una quinceañera hacia bastante y Yamazaki no era un noviecito inmaduro, sino un criminal hecho y derecho. Pensar de esa forma la confundía todavía más, ¿ _noviecito?_

Se levantó y sin mucha prisa se alistó para salir, un poco de aire fresco contra su cara alejaría las tontas ideas que estaba teniendo, tal vez podría ir a beber algo, pero esta vez sabía muy bien a donde iría. Haberse distraído para acabar en un bar de mala muerte le estaba costando caro, y no podía arriesgarse a que ocurriera lo mismo. Mientras cerraba con llave la puerta y se dirigía a las escaleras para bajar al patio, pensó en que seguramente iba a encontrarse con algunos de sus amigos con quienes se divertiría toda la noche.

El frio aire la tomó casi por sorpresa, para ser una noche de primavera, la temperatura estaba algo baja. Se puso la chaqueta verde claro de Butch y levantó la persiana de la cochera para sacar su motocicleta. Unos minutos después ya estaba en la calle, rumbo a Illusion, el elegante bar de King donde los luchadores del torneo solían reunirse a festejar aunque no hubieran ganado nada, pues cualquier cosa era un motivo valido para beber en un lugar tan agradable.

El tránsito demoró su llegada, sumado a esto, se le dificultó encontrar un lugar donde dejar su preciada motocicleta, al estar en el centro de la ciudad habría sido imposible dejarla simplemente junto a la acera. Al final se decidió por un estacionamiento que decía estar abierto todo el día y toda la noche. Estaba a una cuadra del bar, por lo que llegó caminando. Cruzó la puerta y se dio con la vista que esperaba: mucha gente, música agradable y un ambiente de felicidad. Caminó hasta la barra, mirando a su alrededor, reconociendo a la mayoría de los pasados participantes del King of Fighters, todos ocupados en sus asuntos, riendo y bebiendo.

Sentada ya a la barra, se quitó la chaqueta para dejarla en la banqueta de al lado, cuando King se acercó, puliendo una copa de vino muy fina y con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Vaya chica, ¿cómo has estado? ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte por aquí! —Dejó la copa en el mueble superior y continuó—: ¿Qué le sirvo, detective?

— Algo no muy fuerte —rió por lo bajo, no estaba en sus planes emborracharse de nuevo—, y he estado bien, gracias, ¿qué hay de ti?

— Bastante bien, el negocio anda de maravilla —volteó para tomar algunas botellas que estaban detrás y se dispuso a prepararle algo— ¡Si tan solo en el amor fuera igual! Pero a ti eso no te debe resultar problemático.

— ¿Por qué dices algo así? —la invadió la vergüenza y rio tontamente.

— No vas a decirme que no tienes a alguien especial con quien andar por ahí, no voy a creerte —sentenció con una sonrisa cómplice, mientras mezclaba el trago enérgicamente. Mary no pudo evitar pero ruborizarse aún más, delatando que aquello era verdad.

— Algo así…—dijo finalmente.

— Oh, lo sabía, veo gente todo el tiempo, linda, y puedo distinguir cuando alguien anda haciendo de las suyas —que lista era, sin duda. Le sirvió todo el trago que había preparado en un vaso largo y se lo acercó— ¡Nada mas no lo traigas aquí, o todos van a enterarse!

Dio un sorbo a su vaso y echó a reír, eso era justamente lo que planeaba. Iba a ser bastante difícil de explicar que andaba haciendo de las suyas con Yamazaki.

— Entonces, ¿quién es? —se adelantó a preguntar King, antes de que pudiera responder a lo anterior.

— Alguien…—la interrogante le cayó como un balde de agua fría y ante la escéptica mirada de su interlocutora, continuó—: no creo que lo conozcas…tal vez te lo has cruzado un par de veces y ya.

— ¿No es Terry? Ya te aburriste de su actitud, ¿no? —durante el tiempo en que fueron compañeras de equipo, Mary le había contado un poco del mayor de los Bogard y como acorde el tiempo pasaba, disminuía su interés. Tal vez para ella habría resultado perfectamente entendible que solo fueran amigos y Mary saliera con otro, pero ¿el resto de sus conocidos que opinaría?

— Exacto, no es él, es alguien mayor, más maduro —dio otro sorbo a su bebida, cuidando un poco sus palabras para evitar dar una pista que le permitiera resolver el misterio—. Por cierto, ¡esto está increíble!

— ¡Es para celebrar que sales con un excelente sujeto! ¡Yo invito! —Contestó animada— Si me disculpas, hay otros clientes…

— Ya, ya, mejor ve, ¡no hay problema! —Mary hizo un gesto ondeante con la mano y levantó su vaso como en un brindis, indicándole que podía ir tranquila.

Siguió bebiendo hasta que escuchó una voz femenina llamándola. Se dio vuelta y allí estaba Vanessa, levantando en lo alto un tarro de cerveza, bastante animada. Con su vaso en mano se levantó y fue rápidamente a donde estaba la chica, para sentarse junto a ella en la mesa contra la pared. La había conocido en el torneo pasado y a pesar de estar en equipos muy diferentes, habían congeniado de maravilla, pues ambas compartían historias de vida dolorosamente similares y un trabajo también similar. Habían formado una especie de asociación, colaborando la una con la otra en la investigación a NESTS, pues Vanessa y ella estaban tras la pista de la organización, buscaban como detener sus operaciones y posteriormente como desmantelarían la misma. Pero esta noche no iban a hablar del trabajo, ni del pasado, ni el futuro, sino del presente y de cualquier tema que pudiera surgir en el momento.

 **/*/*/*/**

Agotamiento era lo único que podía sentir, algo que combinado con su pésimo humor resultaba en un cóctel peligroso. Se movía por inercia entre la muchedumbre, molesto por el ruido que provocaban ellos y el transito, pero eso escapaba de su control. Necesitaba algo que lo despertara, aunque no algo alcohólico, o eso terminaría de destrozarle los nervios y llevarlo al límite. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, no le parecía haber caminado tanto pero estaba algunas cuadras lejos del aeropuerto de South Town, y a juzgar por los edificios, locales y concurrencia, ya estaba prácticamente en el centro de la ciudad. Yamazaki resopló, se sentía un tanto aturdido. Se había ido unos días nada mas de la ciudad a Kowloon por _negocios_ y ya se había olvidado de cómo era el ritmo de la ciudad americana. Un ritmo molesto, sin duda.

Se recargó contra una pared, como si eso fuera a contrarrestar las incómodas 20 horas de vuelo, de las cuales apenas había dormido un par. Cualquier persona normal habría ido directamente a su casa a descansar debidamente, a recuperarse, pero él sabía que eso podría hacerle peor. Por supuesto, no era como si no lo quisiera solo que le costaba pegar un ojo y dormir por un día entero, como lo haría cualquier persona completamente agotada. Desde su juventud había estado orgulloso de poder mantenerse despierto por días, considerando eso como una especie de habilidad especial propia. Sin embargo, hacía ya unos años que comenzó a creer que aquello era propio de la sangre Orochi que le habían dicho que tenía, pero prefería creer que toda su habilidad y fuerza eran mérito suyo y no de ningún dios.

Agitó la cabeza apartando aquellas ideas, mientras menos lo pensara, mejor. Busco en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su marca favorita, aquella que solo conseguía en Hong Kong y se maldecía mentalmente por no comprar más. Encendió uno y se quedó fumándolo tranquilamente, observando el panorama. No tenía idea de la hora, pero a juzgar por cómo vestía la gente, la hora de trabajo había terminado hacia ya mucho para dar lugar a la hora de diversión. Tal vez eran las nueve, o algo por el estilo.

Se terminó el cigarrillo y lo dejó caer al suelo, aplastándolo apenas con el zapato, el agotamiento que tenía estaba desapareciendo poco a poco. Levantó la vista y el afamado bar de King estaba justo cruzando la calle. No había ido muchas veces, pues no era el tipo de lugar que frecuentaba pero sin embargo lo conocía, por lo que no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para decidirse. Cruzó la calle y empujó la puerta para entrar.

Estaba consciente de que no era del tipo de sujeto que pasaba desapercibido, pero le molestaba cuando se le quedaban mirando con asombro o miedo, y le provocaba darles un motivo real para sentir eso. El mal humor volvía y se apoderaba de él mientras avanzaba a sabiendas que parte de la concurrencia, por lo menos en la entrada, había volteado a verlo. El sitio estaba abarrotado, no podía esperar otra cosa, y aunque una buena masacre le habría llenado el alma, no era algo muy prudente.

Una vez llegado a la barra, alcanzó a notar algo extraño en una de las banquetas que estaba unos metros alejada de él, por lo que se acercó. Reconoció rápidamente el verde de la chaqueta y la estampa en la espalda de la misma, no tenía duda alguna que era la que Mary siempre usaba. Tomó asiento al lado, sonriendo apenas y escaneando el lugar con la mirada, tratando de ubicarla. Era particularmente extraño que ella la hubiera olvidado así sin más, siendo que prácticamente no se separaba del objeto que parecía tener un significado especial que él ignoraba. Mucho más animado de lo que había estado al llegar, pidió algo y lo bebió con rapidez, como si celebrara el hallazgo.

Tras unos minutos de búsqueda con la mirada, logró ubicarla casi al fondo del local, donde estaba sentada junto a una pelirroja de cabello corto conversando amenamente. ¿Qué tan interesante podía ser esa chica que desconocía, para hacerla olvidarse de su chaqueta? Por simple observación, se dio cuenta de que aquella charla que mantenían ya llevaba un rato y podría prolongarse mucho más. Y habría sido tonto interrumpirla.

— ¿A quién miras tanto? Hay alguien que te interesa, ¿no? —la suave voz de King lo desconcertó, ni siquiera la había visto llegar, ¿de dónde había salido?

— No —mintió.

— Veo gente todo el tiempo, galán —dijo casualmente, mientras limpiaba la barra—, y puedo distinguir cuando alguien anda haciendo de las suyas.

¿Con que derecho le hablaba de esa forma? Aunque no era insultante, era abusar de una confianza inexistente, pero el coraje de la mujer lo hizo voltearse para verla.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, animándola a continuar con esas deducciones tontas suyas, lo que provocó que ella riera divertida, molestándolo un poco.

— ¿Por qué todos creen que pueden hacerse los tontos conmigo? Ni siquiera alguien como tu puede ocultar el interés evidente que siente por alguien.

— ¿Y qué con eso? —Replicó molesto— No creo que ni siquiera me conozcas, tonta, tal vez me has cruzado un par de veces y ya, eso es todo.

A pesar del insulto de por medio, aquella frase hizo eco en su cabeza y le recordó a una conversación que había tenido hacia muy poco tiempo. En sus labios se formó una amplia curva, divertida con el descubrimiento que creyó acabar de hacer, aunque no estuviera muy segura, pero solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de comprobarlo.

— Déjalo, no importa—dijo distrayendo a King de sus pensamientos. Recargó la cabeza contra su mano y miró de reojo hacia donde estaba Mary de nuevo, pensando en la última vez que la había visto.

King lo observó atentamente, podía notar con facilidad que era mayor que ella, Mary y Terry, y tal vez les llevaba diez años como mucho, no estaba segura. Ciertamente se veía más serio que Terry y a pesar de que ella obviamente lo había fastidiado con sus comentarios, él decidió cortar por lo sano el asunto, sin ánimos de pelear. Aunque parecía tener sentido, no podía terminar de creer que Yamazaki fuera el _excelente sujeto_ con quien se había liado Mary, y habían bastantes hombres en South Town que podían ser mayores y más maduros que Terry.

Le calaba la curiosidad, y lo más sencillo habría sido preguntar pero resultaría indecente y ella era del tipo de persona que respetaba los secretos de los demás. Miró en la misma dirección que Yamazaki y distinguió a Mary a lo lejos, seguía sin poder creerlo, pero era bastante evidente tras haber atado los cabos.

— Oye, sea lo que sea que hayas tomado, va por la casa —Yamazaki la miró apenas y asintió con la cabeza, para volver su vista a Mary. Sabiendo que no había más que decir, King simplemente lo dejó solo.

Siguió observándola en silencio por un rato más, cuando acabó por aceptar que iba a tardarse bastante. Se levantó y bajó la vista hasta su chaqueta. ¿Debería llevársela y dársela luego? Sería algo raro, seguro la pondría triste creer que estaba perdida y lo haría merecedor de algunos golpes por llevársela sin avisar. Tuvo una idea y miró hacia los lados, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera observándolo para sacar su cuchillo del bolsillo y esconderlo entre los pliegues de la prenda, se volteó como si no hubiera hecho nada y se dirigió a la salida. Sutil, pero contundente, ¿qué mejor forma de hacerle saber que había estado allí que dejarle algo tan importante para él?

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Mary regresó a la barra, aun riendo por todo lo que había hablado con Vanessa. Vio su chaqueta en las banquetas y dio un salto del susto, pues la había olvidado por completo. Buscó a King para agradecerle, creyendo que ella se la había estado cuidando pero no la vio por ningún lado, por lo que simplemente la tomó apresurada, cuando algo cayó de ella. En el suelo yacía una suerte de trozo de madera opaca, pero que había hecho un ruido sordo indicándole que era algo con peso. Se inclinó y lo levantó para examinar el objeto de mejor manera, una plateada línea recorría el largo y un pequeño botón de igual color casi la invitaba a presionarlo. Su corazón se detuvo al tiempo que el filo de la navaja retráctil reflejaba el brillo de las luces del lugar. Presionó el botón de nuevo para guardarla y salió corriendo del lugar, abrumada frente a tal sorpresa.

Una corazonada intensa la hizo doblar a la izquierda, por donde caminó rápidamente mirando a todos los que estaban en aquella calle, esperando encontrarlo. Era alguien que destacaba de entre el resto, ¿por qué le estaba costando tanto? Ya estaba por darse por vencida cuando lo vio en la acera contraria e imprudentemente, cruzó. Una vez que estuvo unos metros detrás de él lo llamó, respirando profundamente para disimular lo agitada que estaba. Yamazaki reconoció su voz, se detuvo y volteó a verla, sonriendo como un ganador.

— Vaya, que casualidad encontrarte aquí —dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras Mary se acercaba.

— ¿Dónde rayos has estado idiota? ¡Te fuiste sin avisar, ¿qué diablos te pasa?! —aunque estaba alegrada de verlo pues era en lo que había estado pensando toda la semana, no podía evitar enojarse.

— Lejos —contestó, consciente de su enojo y de que no iba a disminuir con una respuesta así.

Pero estaba algo equivocado.

Mary simplemente rio frente a una respuesta tan vaga, genuinamente feliz de al fin volver a verlo, que era lo que más había deseado durante los días que habían pasado. Lo tomó por la mano para devolverle el cuchillo que a diferencia de la moneda, no podía conservar bajo ningún concepto, y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar y guardarlo, se puso en puntas de pie y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, sonriéndole como la mañana del departamento. Y sin importarle que pareciera un cliché de película romántica o que hubiera muchísima gente a su alrededor, lo besó profundamente, como queriendo cubrir la cuota de no haberlo visto en la semana que le pareció una agobiante eternidad.

¿Acaso Yamazaki le gustaba? Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

 **N/A:** la moneda es un dolar de Hong Kong y la flor que figura en ella es la misma que está (mas estilizada) en la bandera, una bauhinia.  
 **N/A2:** calculé el tiempo que tomaría un vuelo desde Hong Kong hasta Orlando, porque supuestamente South Town es algo así como Florida, son algo así como 20 hs, incluida una escala, es bastante tiempo xD  
 **N/A3:** la referencia al fic de Drekaas es Vanessa :D adivinaron!

Hasta el próximo capitulo! Dejad review con cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia, lo apreciaria mucho :D


	4. Perdido y encontrado

**N/A:** Cada vez actualizo con mas regularidad, estoy bastante feliz por eso! En esta entrega incluyo a Vanessa y se lo dedico a la gran Drekaas, espero y distingas las referencias a lo que hablamos :B

Sin mas espero les agrade este cap!

 **Aclaraciones:  
** —Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

El beso de Mary lo había abrumado increíblemente, distrayéndolo de todas las emociones negativas que arrastraba y desubicándolo del lugar donde estaban, en pleno centro de South Town. No le resultaba un problema verla al llegar para que ella lo recibiera de esa forma, pero entendía la magnitud del asunto: si los viera alguien que realmente los conociera, o por lo menos a él, podría resultar peligroso. Se apartó lentamente de ella, molesto por tener que hacerlo y sin ánimos de parecer desagradecido. Mary dio un paso atrás y simplemente se cruzó de brazos, aun sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué tan lejos?

— Bastante lejos —le dio la espalda para caminar en la dirección que iba desde un principio, la miró por sobre el hombro para hacerse el interesante y continuó—, pero no quiero hablar de ello aquí.

Disimuló con éxito sus ansias por escuchar la respuesta que pudiera darle, y dejando una distancia prudencial entre medio de ambos, caminó a su lado. Para sorpresa suya, Yamazaki no siguió hablando. Erguido y con la mirada fija al frente, un dejo de arrogancia evidente en su actitud, avanzaba como si estuviera solo. Llevaba la mano derecha en el bolsillo como siempre, lo que provocaba que flexionara apenas el brazo y, sabiendo que era una mala idea, se contuvo de aferrarse a él y caminar juntos como pareja de antaño. Estaba teniendo ideas bastante raras y ya no podía seguir culpando al alcohol.

Con frecuencia levantaba la vista para observarlo, esperanzada de hacer contacto visual con él, atrapándolo durante una mirada furtiva, pero aquello no ocurrió. El semblante serio seguía ahí y aunque lo intentara no podía dejarse llevar por el fastidio o la falta de paciencia, pues su atractivo la distraía enormemente. Su rostro angular con facciones marcadas, ocasionalmente se veía adornado con una sonrisa burlona o una mueca de incontrolable locura y sed de sangre. Era también bastante pálido, característica que resultaba impropia en la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad, esto indicaba que se movía más por las noches. Su cabello, obviamente teñido y perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, le provocaba desordenarlo. La pequeña charla que había tenido con King se hizo presente en sus pensamientos y la hizo dar cuenta que tal vez, lo estaba idealizando demasiado y veía atributos inexistentes en su persona. Se veía bien, si, pero ¿era un excelente sujeto, como había dicho King? Claro que no, pero la verdad era que concordaba con la vaga descripción que le había dado ella. Haciéndose la tonta y aprovechando que estaban lejos de la muchedumbre del centro, se dio el gusto de tomarlo del brazo y aferrarse a él, a modo de prueba. Yamazaki la miró un instante y volvió la vista al frente. Mary esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triunfante, de haber sido un inmaduro se habría soltado del agarre, ¿no? Terry con seguridad habría reído como un tonto y se habría acomodado la gorra, apartándose discretamente. Lo que si no recordaba era su edad, y pensándolo bien, tampoco su nombre.

¿Alguna vez lo supo siquiera?

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, realmente no lo conocía en lo absoluto, de verdad era un misterio. La súbita necesidad de saber más de él la invadió. Para nada quería un compromiso o algo serio, pero involucrarse con alguien cuyo nombre no creía saber la hizo sentir un poco mal. El nudo se estaba agrandando.

No se había dado cuenta de lo que habían caminado, ni a donde se dirigían, pero se sorprendió un poco cuando el otro se detuvo y se separó de ella para quitarse el abrigo y sentarse en los bancos de un parque que Mary conocía perfectamente. Miró alrededor, era donde Terry regularmente jugaba al baloncesto, solo, con niños o con ella y Anton. La cancha podía ser vista con facilidad desde donde estaban. Volvió la vista a Yamazaki, confundida, casi pensó que la había llevado allí a propósito, como parte de un ridículo plan para que volviera con Terry.

— ¿Y este lugar?

— ¿No le gusta la naturaleza, detective? —dijo intentando no sonar sarcástico o burlón, dándose cuenta que algo la había puesto incomoda— Este lugar esta vació de noche Mary, es tranquilo para hablar.

No muy convencida de su respuesta se quedó de pie. Era una tontería sin duda, pero sentía como si la observara el mismísimo Terry, quien seguramente estaría durmiendo frente al televisor. A las dudas que estaba teniendo, se le sumaba esto. Las ganas de salir corriendo y alejarse cuanto pudiera del lugar y de Yamazaki se hicieron presentes abruptamente, después de todo estaba equivocada, y aquello era un error. ¿A quién engañaba? Ella más que nadie sabía lo mal que estaba emocionalmente, y que lo único que el destino tenia para ella era una vida solitaria, ocupada con la monotonía del trabajo.

— ¿No querías saber dónde he estado?

La grave voz del otro la hizo estremecerse, pasó toda la semana deseando volver a escucharla, solo para ahora hacer todo para olvidarla. Negó con la cabeza. La culpa de un engaño inexistente la estaba haciendo querer echar todo a la basura, donde pertenecía.

¿Para qué preguntó antes, si ahora no quería saber nada? Yamazaki la miró incrédulo, aunque percibiendo parte de su malestar. Ignoraba lo que lo estaba causando y qué podía decirle para hacerla sentir mejor, por lo que se avocó a lo físico, campo en el que tenía las ideas un poco más claras. La tomó de la mano y tiró un poco de ella, atrayendo a Mary para luego hacerla sentarse a su lado. Pasó el brazo tras sus hombros, abrazándola apenas y acercándola a él. Por todos los medios evitó mirarla, sintiéndose como un imbécil por lo que acababa de hacer, aunque fuera bueno. Suspiró mientras recordaba las veces que había tenido una chica molesta o triste al lado, y como nunca le había importado ni siquiera un poco como para intentar solucionarlo, aunque el problema fuera él. Mary lo hacía sentir diferente, algo que tal vez era bueno.

Ya estaba impacientándose, habían pasado seguramente diez minutos en silencio en la misma posición, con ella ahora descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho, pero el corto rato le pareció una agobiante eternidad. Producto del aburrimiento, comenzó a acariciar apenas el cabello de la rubia, y aunque con seguridad habría preferido estar follándosela en un estacionamiento, la simpleza del momento que estaban compartiendo no se sentía tan mal.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó de repente, lo suave de su voz demostrándole que ya no estaba tan tensa.

— Unos cuantos más que tú.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto y contéstame! —exclamó entre risas.

Aliviado de sobre manera porque ya no iba a tener que soportar su falta de ánimo y porque el supuesto problema parecía ya estar resuelto, quiso apartarse de ella, pero no pudo y tampoco se lo cuestionó demasiado. Exhaló un tanto fastidiado y se limitó a contestarle.

— 33.

Bien, una respuesta. Por supuesto no esperaba menos que eso. Confirmar el hecho que él fuera mayor, diez años mayor, la tranquilizaba un poco ya que ignorar algo tan trivial pero a la vez importante la había desconcertado. Aunque conocer algunos datos personales era involucrarse más y eso no podía ser bueno.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —le dio el gusto de preguntárselo, ya que parecía ansioso de contarle.

— Estaba comenzando a creer que no te interesaba —rio mientras continuó acariciando con una suavidad impropia su cabello—, primero que nada, espero que no hayas estado buscándome.

— Claro que no —mintió, no iba a decirle bajo ningún motivo que si lo había hecho.

— Niña lista, he estado del otro lado del mundo, de vuelta en casa —el tono su voz cambió, parecía estar a punto de contar una aventura épica.

— ¿Hong Kong, verdad? —apenas había levantado la mirada y aunque no podía ver bien su rostro, podía darse cuenta que él estaba sonriendo. Lo abrazó y cerró los ojos, relajada y ya habiendo dejado sus tontas preocupaciones de lado se dispuso a escuchar el relato que a la vez justificaría su ausencia.

Yamazaki hablaba de muerte y negocios sucios con una naturalidad perturbadora. Si hubiera querido, Mary lo habría podido arrestar y encerrarlo en la cárcel por bastante tiempo, pero para eso estaba la policía de Hong Kong, que acorde a lo que Yamazaki le contaba, era increíblemente inútil. Todo lo que decía parecía sacado de una película de yakuzas de antaño, pero la violenta reputación que tenía no dificultaba que le creyera. Por un momento perdió el hilo de lo que relataba, distraída por como el otro jugaba con su cabello y lo enredaba entre sus dedos.

— Y ahora White puede importar armas cuando le dé la gana y…—Mary lo interrumpió.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Es un secreto. Como te decía…

—No me hables de contrabando, idiota, que voy a tener que arrestarte —se apartó un poco para verlo bien, como había imaginado, la amenaza no lo perturbó ni un poco— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— No voy a decirte eso, no hace falta —dijo cortante.

Sí que hacía falta, ella quería saberlo. Se movió un poco y se sentó en su regazo, abrazándolo por el cuello. Si no le decía aquello por las buenas, iba a ser por las malas.

— Por favor…

Yamazaki chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación, se mordió los labios y no dijo nada. A pesar de haberse impregnado con la cultura americana, existían cosas en él que no iban a cambiar. Una de ellas era decirle su nombre a una chica con la que no quería nada serio, no tenía sentido hacerlo. Además, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a que lo trataran por su apellido que su propio nombre le resultaba algo raro, pero había algo en Mary que lo hacía cambiar de parecer respecto a todo, incluida alguna costumbre.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la chica de nuevo, enredando los dedos en su cabello y besándole la línea de la mandíbula.

Él se negó otra vez, imperturbable, como si Mary estuviera del otro lado del parque, gritándole la pregunta de mala gana. ¿Qué se creía, haciéndose el difícil? Se maldijo mentalmente porque su actitud solo hacía que deseara saber su nombre aún más. No se imaginaba por qué tanto misterio y le molestaba un poco.

Las frías puntas de sus dedos recorriendo con lentitud su espalda la hicieron temblar apenas, y esa acción que podía parecer pequeña, rápidamente le ayudó a darse cuenta que debía valerse de lo más básico. Después de todo estaba tratando con un hombre que básicamente se manejaba por instinto, por lo que iba a manejarse así también. Lo tomó por el rostro y lo miró directo a los ojos por un instante, para luego desviar la mirada a sus labios, que acariciaba con el pulgar.

— ¿Qué voy a gemir entonces, cuando me folles, o cuando esté sola por la noche, extrañándote?

Yamazaki abrió la boca para contestarle, pero no emitió sonido alguno, impresionado enormemente con la osadía de la chica, pues no habría esperado que le dijera algo como eso nunca. Y si antes ya tenía ganas de hacerla suya, ahora lo que sentía era mucho más intenso. De no haberle resultado tan incómodo el banco en donde estaban sentados, ya le habría arrancado la ropa para follársela con fuerza y hacerla gritar su nombre con ganas.

— Ryuji —alcanzó a decir, jadeante— ¿Por qué mejor…?

— ¡Lo lamento, Ryuji —dijo interrumpiéndolo, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra, mientras se apartaba prácticamente de un salto y retrocedía— pero debo irme!

Le sacó la lengua, burlista, ya tenía lo que quería. Sin perder tiempo echó a correr riéndose de él, perdiéndose rápidamente de vista. Yamazaki bufó frustrado, por segunda vez, la chica se le escapaba de las manos de forma insólita. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado permisivo? Por supuesto que sí, pero tarde o temprano se daría el gusto con ella, lo sabía.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

La mañana era preciosa, la ciudad se encontraba tranquila y un suave viento soplaba, desordenando un poco su corto cabello que brillaba magníficamente con la luz del sol. Vanessa caminaba a casa de Mary cargando una bolsa de cartón, en la cual llevaba una variedad abundante de galletas y pastelillos, comprados en su pastelería favorita.

Su memoria salpicada con cerveza le impedía recordar todo lo que había hablado con Mary, pero no olvidó que quedó con ella para verse al día siguiente por la mañana. También había rescatado parte de lo que había dicho la rubia: tenía _algo_ con alguien.

¿Quién podía ser? Mary se veía bastante animada al contárselo, seguro era un tipo guapo. Intentó imaginárselo, pero la rubia no había incluido ningún detalle demasiado revelador, más allá que era mayor que ella y bastante alto. ¿Qué tan mayor? ¿Qué tan alto? Dio un vistazo alrededor, varios sujetos en la calle parecían reunir las características, pero estaba segura que no era ninguno de ellos, además no era como si el sujeto en cuestión llamaría su atención para decirle que él era de quien su amiga hablaba. Por eso iba a aprovechar la visita, ahora que estaba sobria, quería hablar del asunto otra vez, mientras comía y bebía algo de café, por supuesto. Esperaba nada más que Mary no hubiera olvidado que iba a visitarla, y si lo hacía, solo no iba a enojarse si abría la puerta somnolienta, con el cabello alborotado y usando alguna camiseta de hombre, evidenciando que había pasado la noche con su galán. Rio divertida mientras se lo imaginaba, algo así le daría material para molestarla por un largo tiempo. Casi rogó porque fuera así.

Una vez llegada al lugar donde vivía su amiga, entró y subió las escaleras, para caminar hasta su puerta y golpearla suavemente. Mary abrió al instante, pero bien vestida, aplastando las ideas para bromas futuras que estaba elaborando Vanessa en su mente.

— Espero no interrumpir nada —dijo en tono burlón mientras le daba a Mary lo que había llevado y entraba al apartamento.

— Solo un concurso de miradas con Anton, ya me gano un par de veces —contestó riéndose en lo que cerraba la puerta, ¿de verdad Vanessa esperaba encontrarse a Yamazaki? Se ruborizó un poco imaginando como sería despertar con él y la vergüenza que habría pasado si en vez de dejarlo solo en el parque se lo llevaba a casa.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?—preguntó Vanessa mientras, como si fuera dueña de casa, tomaba una taza y se servía algo de café de la cafetera que estaba sobre la encimera.

— Durmiendo —contestó en lo que iba con ella y se servía algo de café también— ¿No vas a volver a Japón?

— ¡Que no! —Rió con ganas—. Anoche mismo te dije que planeaba quedarme por lo menos un par de años, este asunto de NESTS es cada vez más extraño y no hay que quitarle el ojo de encima.

— Disculpa, es que estoy algo distraída —dio un sorbo a su bebida en lo que Vanessa la codeaba apenas, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, aguantándose la risa.

— Cuéntame que hiciste anoche, donde estuviste investigando y toda la cosa —el tono pervertido en la voz de la pelirroja casi la hizo ahogarse con el café, que estaba helado comparado con su cara que ardía con vergüenza.

— ¡Como dices esas cosas, no he hecho nada! —Bajó la voz y agregó— Me estoy divirtiendo un poco con él, dejándolo con las ganas.

— No… —dijo la mayor, en tono de telenovela mientras reía, cómplice.

— Si… —golpeó con suavidad ambas tazas, en una especie de brindis. Se cruzó por su mente la primera noche del bar y bajó la vista, ocultando que otra vez se ruborizaba, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Vanessa.

— Anda, ya dime quien es, ¡o voy a morirme de la curiosidad! —fue a sentarse al sillón frente a la pequeña mesa para tomar algo que comer de la bolsa que había llevado, Mary la siguió e hizo lo mismo.

— ¡No puedo! Ni yo me lo creo, ya te lo dije —suspiró—, además no creo que te agrade.

— ¿Y qué importa si a mí no me agrada? Mientras te folle como deba…

— ¡VANESSA!

— ¿Qué? Sabes que tengo razón —se defendió entre risas mientras se encogía de hombros, como si no hubiera dicho nada malo—. Vete a refrescar un poco la cara amiga, que estás más roja que mi cabello.

Mary se levantó haciéndole caso y se perdió tras el pequeño pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de baño. Vanessa tomo otro pastelillo de la bolsa, pensando en que era una suerte que Mary se tomara tan bien sus bromas, pues fácilmente podría ofenderse. A pesar de ser menor, la rubia era mucho más seria, y tal vez por eso era que bromeaba tanto con ella. Después de todo, poder sonreír todos los días a pesar de las penas y los recuerdos que la atosigaban era un triunfo, y si conseguía contagiar esa risa, el triunfo era más satisfactorio.

Cuando se disponía a lamer el glaseado del pastelillo, un par de golpes secos a la puerta la alertaron, por lo que dejó el dulce sobre la mesa y se levantó a ver quién podría ser. Observó por la mirilla, cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra el barandal del pasillo, se encontraba un tipo con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba más que preparada si había ido a buscar pelea, aunque se veía demasiado tranquilo y no parecía que hubiera ido a eso. Debatió internamente durante unos segundos por si debía abrir la puerta o no. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Giró la perilla y abrió, el ruido provocó que el sujeto levantara la vista. Puso buena cara al verlo, algo le decía que lo conocía de algún lado, pero no podía recordar de dónde. Su expresión le hizo gracia, obviamente no esperaba que ella abriera.

— Buenos días caballero —dijo un tanto burlista, repasándolo con la mirada— ¿Qué se le ofrece?

— ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Esta es tu casa? —Yamazaki inquirió un tanto molesto al ver a la pelirroja. ¿Acaso Mary se habría mudado mientras él no estuvo en South Town?

"Qué maleducado" pensó, preguntando de ese modo no iba a lograr que le contestara, el desconocido ya le estaba cayendo mal y apenas había dicho menos de diez palabras.

Y como un puñetazo certero de escasos segundos de duración, las pistas que le había dado Mary la llevaron a un descubrimiento impensado.

— Vanessa —contestó, sonriendo— tú debes buscar a Mary, ¿no?

— Ciertamente.

"¡Lotería!" se dijo así misma, orgullosa por lo exitosa de su deducción. Le caía mal, era un tipo alto, seguramente un poco mayor que ella, no demasiado. Ahora sería más sencillo que Mary accediera a decirle como se llamaba. Se cruzó de brazos mientras él la miraba con mala cara, a pesar de ello, podía ver que el tipo tenía un cierto atractivo y parecía bastante fuerte. ¿Tal vez Mary habría visto algo en él, que ella no distinguía?

Y justo cuando se preguntaba por la chica, sintió su mano sobre el hombro y como la tironeaba un poco hacia atrás, acompañándose de una risa nerviosa. Mary jamás se hubiera imaginado una escena similar, ni en la más loca de sus pesadillas, aunque estaba un tanto aliviada que fuera Vanessa y no otra persona quien lo supiera. Confiaba en ella.

— ¡Vanessa! Veo que ya conociste a mi antiguo compañero de equipo, Yamazaki —dijo aun sonriente, temblando de los nervios.

— Ya me parecía que conocía su cara, un luchador de nivel, sin duda —extendió la mano, esperando que el otro la estrechara tras su habladuría, pero Yamazaki no se tragó el engaño y desvió la mirada.

— Ajá.

Vanessa se metió ambas manos en el bolsillo, aguantándose la risa que le provocaba la expresión de enfado en el rostro de Mary. "Ha de ser excelente para que soporte a semejante idiota" pensó.

— ¡Casi lo olvido! —Dijo de repente— Voy a revisar si ya se han copiado los archivos que te traje, ¿vale? —después de esta mentira entró al departamento y cerró la puerta, solo para quedarse al lado de ella, para escuchar que sucedía afuera.

— Que desagradable eres —empezó a decir Mary, bastante molesta por cómo había tratado a Vanessa.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? No estoy contento con que me tomen por idiota, además, ¿y ella? ¿Quién rayos se cree?

— Es amiga mía, no seas estúpido— Mary le dio un golpe en el brazo—, no vas a decirme que te molesta que haya gente que venga a verme.

— Claro que no —mintió con rapidez, por supuesto que le molestaba, más cuando él quería verla.

— No seas estúpido dije, no tienes por qué estar celoso de otra chica.

A pesar de estar separados por la pared, Vanessa se dio cuenta de que aquel había sido un comentario arriesgado. Un golpe contra el muro lo confirmaba.

Yamazaki había tomado a Mary por la cintura, llevándola contra la pared. Dio un golpe contra la misma con la palma de su mano, haciéndolas estremecer a ambas. La sonrisa en su rostro la calmó. Él se inclinó para susurrarle al oído, su cálida respiración arrancándole un suspiro.

— Deja de jugar, muñeca…

Alcanzó a cubrirse la boca rápidamente para evitar gritar de dolor al sentir como hundía los dientes en su delicado cuello para luego succionar con fuerza, ansioso de dejarle una marca. Las piernas le temblaban y fue inútil intentar apartarlo.

Sumisa, como no lo había estado nunca. Era una pena que tuviera que desaprovecharlo, la amiga dentro de la casa sin duda le frustraba los planes, pero no importaba. Le descubrió la boca y la besó con brusquedad, mordiendo sus labios, acercando su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, como si quisiera darle una muestra de lo que moría por hacerle.

Y así como empezó, se detuvo de golpe, apartándose sin más.

— Lamento haberte molestado Mary, y a tu amiga también —dijo galante y en voz alta, como si supiera que Vanessa estaba escuchándolo. Mary aun temblaba contra la pared, por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras lo veía voltearse para marcharse del lugar.

Le tomó unos minutos volver a la realidad, sacudió la cabeza, aturdida y con la boca adolorida. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Vanessa, expectante.

— Es él —dijo, mientras se pasaba distraídamente la punta de los dedos por sobre los labios—, y esta vez me ha dejado con las ganas a mí.

* * *

 **N/A:** Pensé por un momento en cambiar las edades para que correspondieran con el año en que transcurre la historia, pero como en el universo KOF no se envejece, lo descarté casi de inmediato.

Hasta el proximo capitulo! :D


	5. Doncella

**N/A: LEMON!** Al fin, podría decir. Tenía en mente un capitulo mas largo (este es el mas largo en este fic) pero decidí que sería mejor dejarlo para el siguiente. Este es mi primer lemon(convirtiendo el fic al rating M) así que espero que me haya quedado bien, aunque para mi gusto tal vez sea algo corto y_y

Espero disfruten el capitulo :D

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

Vanessa estaba sentada en la cama, inclinándose un poco hacia el borde de vez en cuando para acariciar a Anton, quien agitaba la cola mostrándose alegre y tranquilo, al contrario de su dueña. Mary se miraba en el espejo de su habitación, histérica, pues la marca que tenía en el cuello parecía ponerse de un color más intenso conforme pasaban los minutos. Aunque le había gustado que Yamazaki fuera a verla, antes que eso estaba furiosa por cómo había tratado a Vanessa. La pelirroja no se había ofendido en lo absoluto, ni parecía tenerle miedo, pero no se justificaba la infantil actitud del otro. Si no hubiera estado tan molesta posiblemente le habría resultado gracioso verlos discutir.

Pero estaba molesta, y mientras más miraba el chupón en su cuello, menos gracioso le parecía todo el asunto.

— Que maldito enfermo, ¡hasta se nota la marca de sus putos dientes!

— Tal vez es caníbal y estás mal interpretando las señales —dijo Vanessa con total naturalidad.

— Vanessa…—Mary suspiró mientras Vanessa se reía de su propio chiste malo— No es un chiste, ahora no pienso salir hasta que se vaya.

— No seas tan chapada a la antigua, te preocupas demasiado.

Tal vez tenía razón, pero de todas formas le daba vergüenza. El cuello alto de su top rojo con seguridad lo cubriría. Vanessa estaba en lo cierto, se preocupaba demasiado. Además, ¿a quién engañaba? Si sabía que el brusco proceder del otro le gustaba. ¿Qué habría sucedido si estaba sola?

— Creí que cuando decías lo de los dientes estabas exagerando —dijo la mayor de repente tras acercarse a ella a mirar de cerca su cuello— ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo rayos te liaste con un tipo así?

— Ya lo conocía, lo volví a ver la semana pasada y ya.

— Qué romántico —contestó sarcástica— ¿Y todo el asunto del King of Fighters? Creo que me has contado eso sin mucho detalle.

— ¿Qué detalles necesitas? Si todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó —efectivamente era así. El torneo del año '97 empezó envuelto en misterio tras lo sucedido el año anterior, y en vez de ser un poco más normal resultó peor. Mary conocía la historia, Vanessa conocía la historia, todo el mundo conocía la historia.

— Me refiero a detalles del equipo en particular.

— Pues, en el equipo estábamos él, yo y Billy Kane —dijo con cierta nostalgia— ¿Lo conoces no? El tipo que trabaja para Geese.

— Más bien su perro faldero.

— Oye, es un buen tipo —Vanessa levantó una ceja incrédula ante el comentario—. Está bien, trabaja con un sujeto terrible pero él es buen tipo, nos hicimos buenos amigos aunque nos distanciamos cuando descubrí algunas cosas…

— ¡Aquello que te contrataron con engaños! Recuerdo que me lo contaste.

— Exacto, eso mismo —Mary se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, mientras le hacia una seña con la mano para que la siguiera a la sala de estar, donde continuaría su relato.

Vanessa conocía una versión más general de la historia del torneo, y algunas cosas del equipo de Mary. Por cuenta propia había hecho algunas investigaciones, para averiguar más del par de extraños que habían luchado con ella. El británico, Billy, era el empleado más leal y letal que tenía Geese en sus filas. No había escuchado que se le atribuyeran robos, asesinatos o cosas comunes de cualquier criminal, pero si había escuchado que era bastante fuerte y hábil con su arma, que a veces quemaba a sus rivales. Luego estaba Yamazaki, de quien solo había averiguado cosas terribles. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, reconocía su rostro de algún cartel de _se busca_ y no solo en South Town, sino también en Japón, de dónde provenía. Su historial criminal estaba manchado de sangre y era bien sabido que además de ser peligroso, estaba demente. No pudo evitar preocuparse por Mary, pero la chica había logrado mantenerlo en su lugar, y según sus historias, ella había sido quien evitó varias peleas entre sus compañeros, que no sentían mucha afinidad el uno por el otro.

Escuchó atenta a lo que la joven le contaba sin interrumpirla. La conformación del equipo en si había sido algo sencillo pero allí estaba lo que terminó siendo un problema para ella: una falsa compañía contratándola. Mary decía que ya había superado eso y ahora era buena amiga de Billy, pero haber sido usada le había magullado el orgullo, cualquiera se habría sentido de esa forma.

La tarea principal de Billy era investigar el buscado poder de Orochi y si podía utilizarse, algo que descubrió era imposible durante el clímax del torneo, y estar, al igual que ella, al pendiente de Yamazaki. Mary recordó con cierta aversión a un trío que aseguraban el fin de la humanidad seguiría a la resurrección del dios. Vanessa podía notar en su forma de contarlo que ella aún no entendía demasiado como era que Yamazaki tenía la misma sangre que esos tres, y la verdad que el asunto no era sencillo de asimilar.

Cuando todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad fue que le perdió la pista a Yamazaki. Billy le había dicho que un día sin más se apareció en la oficina de Geese exigiendo el pago por su trabajo, "tiene sentido" pensó Vanessa, pero las cosas habían terminado muy mal. Cuatro años después se encontró con él en la entrada de un bar y era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellos. Mary repasaba lo sucedido, y parecía notar que nada tenía demasiado sentido.

— Es una tontería, ¿no? —preguntó la rubia, algo desconcertada. Se estaba cuestionando mucho su actuar.

— No lo creo, aunque me parece algo raro que éste tipo en particular te interese —se encogió de hombros— ¿Por qué sería una tontería? No es como si fueras a querer algo a largo plazo, no parece de la especie de sujeto que busca algo así.

Mary le dio la razón con un gesto de la mano, pero se sintió un poco tonta, Vanessa no se equivocaba en su juicio. Con frecuencia había dedicado tiempo a imaginarse como se vería con él en una relación seria pero sabía que eso sería imposible, y que podría haber resultado aburrido al final. Le emocionaba más la idea de tener que ser arrastrada a un callejón por privacidad a caminar por un centro comercial tomados de la mano, aunque pudiera parecer lindo. Sonrió apenas al recordar cómo se había hecho la interesante dándole pistas vagas a King en el bar, acerca de quién era su excelente sujeto, y que imprudente había sido al besarlo en medio de la calle.

— Podría preguntarte, ¿qué rayos le viste?

— Bueno, tal vez que me agrada que no es tan…lento y…—casi podía imaginarse como su cara se volvía cada vez más roja—…me gusta t-tenerlo cerca —concluyó.

— ¡Vaya! Ya entiendo, niña traviesa, mejor te das una ducha fría y te calmas —no pudo evitar reír, a lo que Mary simplemente respondió cubriéndose la cara de la vergüenza, realmente agradecía que la guardiana de su secreto fuera Vanessa, y no otra persona.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

Como era de esperarse, Yamazaki desapareció de nuevo. Le había perdido el rastro otra vez, después de que él había ido a verla cuando Vanessa estaba de visita en su apartamento. Mary contaba los días, creyendo que otra vez se habría ido del país, pero no tenía ninguna prueba de ello. De lo único que estaba segura era que no iba a esperar acostada mirado al techo.

La semana anterior había salido con frecuencia a buscarlo y aunque no lo hubiera encontrado porque él no estaba en South Town, no había hecho un buen trabajo, eso era seguro. No había descubierto que lugares frecuentaba y con quienes trataba, ni siquiera donde vivía. Se levantó y buscó su chaqueta y una pequeña linterna de mano, era tiempo de salir a dar una vuelta y hacer una investigación decente, aunque aquello le tomara toda la noche. Una vez afuera, decidió que andaría a pie pues su motocicleta podría resultar demasiado llamativa, y ella más que nada quería moverse entre las sombras, sin que la notaran. Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles menos transitadas de la ciudad, con la tonta idea de que podría llegar a cruzarse con Yamazaki fija en la cabeza, pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Su búsqueda iba a ser complicada, pues ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar.

Deambuló por horas, enfocándose principalmente en un sector de la ciudad donde algunas construcciones abandonadas adornaban el panorama, estas tenían fama de ser punto de encuentro de algunos delincuentes de poca monta y una que otra oveja descarriada. Se había atrevido a investigar dentro de los edificios, para solo encontrar algunos adolescentes que se creían más malos de lo que eran en realidad. Logró asustarlos con facilidad diciéndoles que era policía y los arrestaría si no colaboraban en su investigación, pero para su mala suerte, los chicos no habían visto a su fugitivo, aunque señalaron a algunos sujetos que tal vez podrían saber algo más. Temía estar actuando con imprudencia guiándose de lo que le habían dicho los jóvenes, que bien podía ser mentira, porque había terminado en un complejo de departamentos que se conformaba por tres edificios unidos de no más de cinco pisos, frente al edificio central había un cuadro inmenso con algunos árboles secos, podría haber sido un parque en su mejor momento. A la distancia podía ver lo vieja que era la construcción, pues estaba bastante descuidada, también divisó la entrada de un estacionamiento a un lado y se encaminó hacia allí, posiblemente encontraría algo o alguien. De pasada pudo ver más de cerca los departamentos, la mampostería destruida por la humedad y la falta de cuidado, incluso algunos tenían ventanas rotas o puertas bloqueadas con listones de madera. ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

Protegida por la oscuridad de la noche, se movía contra la pared con cuidado de no patear alguna botella de vidrio, o de pisar algo que pudiera delatarla con su sonido. Ya estaba cerca del estacionamiento, cuando escuchó unas voces masculinas aunque no alcanzaba a entender lo que decían. Estaba próxima a la esquina del edificio contra el que caminaba, por lo que tendría que girar a la derecha para encontrarse a quienes podía escuchar cada vez mejor. Sentía un poco de miedo, no sabía si ellos eran peligrosos, pero probablemente lo eran. Pegada a la pared, sacó un poco la cabeza para observar pero se dio con un auto abandonado que le dificultaba la vista, pero que iba a ocultarla perfectamente, por lo que se acercó agazapada al viejo vehículo y se ubicó al frente, donde la rueda izquierda cubría la mitad inferior de su cuerpo mientras estaba en cuclillas. Ahora escuchaba perfectamente y si daba una mirada, podía verlos.

Dándole la espalda había una figura alta delineada apenas por la tenue luz de la luna, que podría haber pasado por Yamazaki si no fuera que carecía de un complemento esencial, su abrigo blanco. Éste hombre era quien hablaba y tenía a sus espaldas a otros dos más y a su lado uno solo. Su grave voz era lo único que perturbaba la calma de la noche, pues su interlocutor, que estaba solo, se mantenía en silencio.

Allí fue cuando cometió un error más grave de su vida.

Todo ocurrió con rapidez. El solitario parecía rechazar lo que le proponían, y antes que hacerlo por las buenas, lo iba a hacer por las malas, por lo que sacó una pistola de su cinturón. El sujeto que estaba al lado de quien hablaba movió su brazo y lo siguiente que pudo ver fue una sección de un bastón sostenido por una cadena al resto del arma golpeando con fuerza la muñeca del solitario, provocando que gritara y soltara su revólver. Con agilidad y gracia, quien lo había golpeado reagrupó las partes de su bastón para darle un golpe en la cabeza, enviándolo al suelo, muerto seguramente.

"Rayos Billy, eres un salvaje" pensó, ahora segura de quienes eran: Geese, Billy, Ripper y Hopper. Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar hasta que escuchó un auto arrancar para acelerar de golpe y dejar el lugar. Dejó pasar unos segundos, tal vez unos minutos, hasta que salió de su escondite y corrió donde yacía el hombre que había sido atacado por su antiguo compañero de equipo. Se inclinó sobre él, estaba vivo.

— Soy policía, ¿fue una reunión de negocios? ¿Contrabando? —el pobre hombre respiraba lentamente, la herida a un lado de su cabeza era de gravedad, pero pudo negar con la cabeza. Mary buscó entre sus ropas y encontró un teléfono móvil, con el cual llamó a emergencias, exigiendo una ambulancia con rapidez.

— V-Váyase de aquí…hay demasiados sujetos peligrosos…—miró algo preocupado en dirección a los edificios, como si supiera que lo estaban observando.

— Ninguno más peligroso que yo —dijo segura de sus habilidades, mientras le devolvía el teléfono y tomaba la pistola que había dejado caer, para protegerlo de una posible investigación. Parecía del tipo de hombre que hace tratos con la gente equivocada y nada más. Alcanzó a despedirse de él y tras decirle que no se acercara a Geese o a sus hombres otra vez, corrió hacia su escondite frente al auto. La ambulancia llegó unos minutos después para llevárselo, con suerte se recuperaría.

Mary se quedó en la oscuridad, sentada con la espalda contra la pared por un poco más de cuarenta minutos, mirando al suelo. Dejó el revólver de quien había ayudado bajo el auto para que no pudiera ser encontrado con facilidad. Había salido de casa con una misión en mente y sus planes habían cambiado increíblemente, pero no lo lamentaba pues había ayudado a alguien. Se lamentaba no haberle preguntado si había hecho tratos con Yamazaki o si sabía dónde encontrarlo, no habría perdido nada con ello. Refregándose los ojos un poco cansada resolvió que podría salir a investigar de nuevo la noche siguiente. Miró a los lados, el estacionamiento estaba despejado y el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia no había atraído curiosos, cosa que había temido. Agazapada, volvió sobre sus pasos, ya era hora de regresar a casa. No iba a negarse que estuviera decepcionada, pues encontrarse con Yamazaki en la primera noche de búsqueda habría sido ideal, aunque poco realista. ¿Realmente cuáles eran las posibilidades?

Caminó hacia el antiguo parque y volteó la vista hacia los departamentos, una idea tonta cruzó su mente: iba a entrar.

Se acercó sigilosa al edificio central, empujó la puerta y entró. Estaba emocionada tras infiltrarse en el lugar, no había sentido eso mientras revisaba las construcciones abandonadas donde había encontrado a los chicos que le habían indicado aquel sitio. Caminó por el pasillo, bajo algunas puertas podía ver luz y podía escuchar el suave sonido de un televisor encendido, dejándole en claro que el edificio estaba habitado. Unas escaleras esperaban por ella al final del corredor, para llevarla al segundo piso.

Miró a su alrededor, el piso estaba completamente desolado, pues no había luces bajo las puertas, ni voces provenientes de televisores. Llegó hasta el final del corredor nuevamente, donde había una ventana por la cual se colaba la luz de la luna, de no haber estado con el corazón latiéndole a mil, habría disfrutado la escena. Se disponía a avanzar, cuando sintió una mano cerrarse sobre su antebrazo, tironeándola hacía atrás violentamente para empujarla contra la pared. Intentó gritar, producto de la sorpresa y el temor por la situación, pero la mano del extraño cubrió su boca.

La luz del astro en el cielo hizo brillar sus dientes, exhibidos en una amplia sonrisa, una sonrisa que conocía muy bien y ansiaba ver de nuevo. Su rostro estaba delimitado por el brillo de la luz, que hacía que su piel se viera más pálida de lo que era. Yamazaki había aparecido de entre las sombras para arrinconarla al final de un corredor desierto a la luz de la luna. Romántico, a su estilo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, preciosa? —siseó sin quitarle la mano de la boca, pero soltando su brazo — ¿Quién te habló de este lugar? —concluyó mientras le desprendía la chaqueta, abriéndola. Mary tembló, de haber podido contestar le habría dicho la verdad.

— ¿Me buscabas, muñeca?

Sí.

— ¿Me extrañaste, lindura?

Si, por supuesto que sí. Apenas le estaba hablando, pero su voz la tenía hipnotizada, haciéndola estremecer con cada silaba y con cada mote bonito con el que la llamaba.

Yamazaki estaba seguro que esta vez no iba a escapar de sus manos, la chica que había jugado a la intocable huyendo una y otra vez al fin estaba encerrada sin escapatoria, pero no era como si quisiera salir corriendo de todas formas, podía notarlo. Ella estaba en su territorio ahora, donde él mandaba. Echó a reír mientras quitaba su mano de la boca de Mary, para reclamarla en un salvaje beso, demostrándole las ganas que tenía de hacerla suya. La rubia se separó apenas para gemir dulcemente, volviéndolo loco. Se inclinó un poco más sobre ella para besarle el cuello y marcarla con los dientes, lo que provocó más gemidos por parte de Mary, quien ya estaba completamente a su merced. El mayor se apartó un poco para verla, encantado, ansiaba llevársela a su departamento y revolcarse con ella en su cama, pero no podía esperar tanto. Apretó sus caderas con fuerza para que lo abrumara con el sonido lleno de deseo que salía de su boca otra vez. Y ella cumplió.

Buscó impaciente el botón de sus pantalones, que desprendió con torpeza para luego bajarle la bragueta y meter mano dentro de su ropa interior. Mary se sostuvo de su cuello con fuerza, sintiendo que las piernas iban a fallarle en cualquier momento, puesto que temblaba sin cesar debido al brusco actuar del otro. Le gimió al oído cuando sintió sus helados dedos masturbándola, haciéndolo estremecerse. Estiró un poco los brazos para arañar su amplia espalda por sobre la ropa y acercarlo más contra ella, aturdida por la excitación, cuando su voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿Aún crees que soy desagradable? —dijo mientras la hacía jadear al quitar su mano para proceder a bajarle de un tirón los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta las rodillas.

— C-Claro que n-no... —Mary pareció anticiparse a lo que él quería hacer, por lo que se quitó los zapatos frotando sus pies hábilmente, para que pudiera librarse de sus pantalones que la incomodaban de sobremanera. Yamazaki sonrió complacido porque aquello le facilitaba las cosas.

— Que lista eres… —dijo aflojándose el cinturón, el tintineante sonido de la hebilla metálica en conjunto con el cierre deslizándose hacia abajo parecían impacientar a Mary, quien se mostraba inquieta. Disfrutó verla así, disfrutó hacerla esperar, por lo que bajó sus pantalones y ropa interior aparentando tranquilidad aunque estuviera tan o más ansioso que ella, solo para hacerla sufrir un poco.

—Ryuji…por favor… —el tono suplicante en su voz lo hizo volver al acelerado ritmo de un principio, y sin mucho cuidado rodeó su cintura con un brazo para levantarla fácilmente, con su mano libre sosteniendo firmemente una de sus piernas que estaba colocada a un lado de sus caderas, justo como la otra del otro lado. Volteó con ella, recargándose contra la pared, con las piernas apenas flexionadas y aunque su sangre hervía por lo excitado que estaba al tenerla así, no pudo evitar observar lo bella que se veía jadeante, con esa expresión de puro placer en su cara, a la tenue luz de la luna.

— Ah, joder —alcanzó a decir en un susurro, intentando no distraerse demasiado. Rápidamente la jaló hacia abajo contra su erección, penetrándola de una vez y sin mucho cuidado. Mary ahogó un grito mordiéndose los labios y se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros tras agachar la cabeza, temblando.

Ayudado de su fuerza tomó completo control de la situación, moviéndola de arriba a abajo primero lentamente acostumbrando a la chica a tenerlo dentro. Se había hecho de rogar, escapando o echándolo de su casa, pero soportar todo eso había valido la pena. Sus gemidos le hacían dar vueltas la cabeza, sin mencionar lo increíble que se sentían la calidez de su interior y lo estrecha que era, seguro porque hacía bastante que no estaba con algún hombre. Pudo sentir sus manos moviéndose despacio desde sus hombros, pasando por su cuello hasta su rostro. Se estremeció apenas y levantó la vista, encontrándose con sus ojos que se veían nublados por la excitación. Ella lo besó desesperada por lo que correspondió de la misma forma, mientras la movía con rapidez acelerando el ritmo de las embestidas, que por la posición en la que estaban, resultaban profundas.

Mary jadeaba y gemía su nombre entre besos, moviendo sus caderas siguiéndole el ritmo, disfrutándolo excesivamente y sin preocuparse por si aparecía alguien por cualquier extremo del pasillo. Enredó los dedos en su cabello, haciéndolo gruñir cada vez que tironeaba de un mechón demasiado fuerte. Ya podía sentirse próxima al orgasmo y se lo demostró gimiendo fuertemente, el sonido haciendo eco en el pasillo, ya sabía que eso le gustaba.

Una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, intentando no lloriquear por la brusquedad y violencia de las embestidas del otro, aunque no se lo había imaginado de otra forma y no le disgustaba en lo absoluto. El desgraciado era una bestia y le encantaba, no iba a negarlo.

— ¡Ryuji…! —gimió a su oído, prendida a su cuello, tras haber llegado a su límite. Yamazaki la embistió con fuerza unas veces más y jadeó su nombre al venirse dentro de ella, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura presionándola contra él. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared, respirando agitadamente al igual que Mary, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como ella frotaba el rostro contra su cuello, aun intentando recuperar el aliento.

La apartó despacio para bajarla y luego acomodarse la ropa. Se quedó recargado contra la pared, mirando divertido como Mary se apresuraba por ponerse los pantalones y los zapatos. En cuanto ella lo miró, bajó la vista, haciéndose el distraído con la atención puesta en la blanca mancha en su pantalón negro.

— Estoy algo lejos de casa… —empezó a decir casualmente, aun con la respiración entrecortada —…y este es un vecindario algo peligroso.

— Podría acompañarte… —se paró derecho y caminó a su lado rumbo a la escalera que llevaba al tercer piso.

Mary bufó un tanto decepcionada, ¿qué rayos le pasaba? Pero ahí fue cuando él la miró por sobre el hombro, sonriendo como un auténtico criminal tras relamerse los labios.

— Pero no te imaginas lo genial que se ve la ciudad de noche desde mi ventana, y me gustaría enseñártelo.

* * *

Hasta el próximo capitulo! Dejad review con cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia, lo apreciaria mucho :D


	6. Criminal

**N/A: LEMON!** Si, otra vez. Al fin pude terminar este capitulo, que me ha tomado algo así como 10 dias para escribirlo, ya estaba impacientandome pues quería postearlo pronto xD

Espero disfruten el capitulo :D

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

Mary intentaba hacerse la ofendida pues por un instante se había molestado frente a la posibilidad de no pasar la noche con Yamazaki, algo que daba por sentado iba a ocurrir. Él había logrado engañarla, fingiendo portarse como caballero desinteresado al ofrecerse a acompañarla a casa, debió sospechar que no era verdad. Moría de ganas por que la tuviera contra la pared de nuevo y la tocara mientras le susurraba cosas bonitas al oído. Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, quemándola por dentro, lo necesitaba otra vez.

Yamazaki con seguridad sabía lo que deseaba y por eso se había hecho el tonto cuando le insinuó querer quedarse en aquel lugar, ahora él iba a hacerse el de rogar, aunque ciertamente no iba a escapar como lo había hecho ella. Subió las escaleras al tercer piso con lentitud para no adelantársele pero él parecía demorarse a propósito, apenas levantando los pies al caminar. Su actitud no hizo más que ponerla ansiosa. ¿La torturaba de esa forma por las veces que ella misma se había hecho la tonta? Lo lamentaba, lamentaba no haberlo dejado avanzar la mañana siguiente a cuando lo volvió a ver, lamentaba no habérselo llevado a su casa la noche del parque. Tal vez si se lo decía no iba a tenerla esperando de esa manera, o tal vez podría resultar peor.

El tercer piso estaba iluminado por una bombilla que emitía una débil luz amarilla, dándole un aspecto un tanto cálido al lugar pero sin quitarle lo lúgubre a causa del descuido. Miró las puertas, algunas estaban cerradas con un candado por fuera y otras tenían pegadas algún aviso de desalojo. Había creído que Yamazaki tenía algo de dinero, ¿qué hacía viviendo en ese botadero? El lugar parecía una escena del crimen. Pensándolo bien, aquel complejo era como él, peligroso, misterioso y extrañamente atrayente.

— No vayas a hablarle a nadie de este lugar, ¿entendido linda? —habló de repente, sacándola de su ensimismamiento y haciéndola sonrojar apenas con lo último.

— Entendido.

Apuró apenas el paso, mientras avanzaban por el corredor para quedar a su lado. Le hubiera gustado acercarse más, ponerlo nervioso con su cercanía, pero aunque lo intentara, posiblemente no le causaría nada. Lo miró bien, estaba demasiado tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, con su ropa y cabello ordenados. Ni siquiera su respiración era agitada y podría asegurar que su corazón latía con normalidad. Ella en cambio estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y emoción. Subieron otras escaleras para llegar al cuarto piso, que carecía de luz como los primeros dos. Rogaba por que alguno de los departamentos fuera el suyo.

Yamazaki detuvo su andar frente a una puerta y con una sonrisilla buscó sus llaves en los bolsillos de los pantalones, como si supiera que eso la estaba poniendo histérica. Mary suspiró y se recargó contra la pared al lado de la puerta, esperando a que la abriera. El mayor la miró un momento y se permitió demorarse un poco más, solo para analizar con detenimiento las facciones de su bello rostro: la mirada gacha y esquiva, aquel gesto de molestia en sus labios y lo rosado de sus mejillas.

Su sangre hervía por ella otra vez.

Mary no se habría imaginado que Yamazaki fuera a tomarla por el cuello de la chaqueta, para acercarla y reclamar su boca con un beso violento. La empujó con fuerza contra la puerta, a lo que la chica respondió con un quejido leve. Sin apartarse de ella y prácticamente adivinando logró embocar la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta. Mordió su labio inferior y lamió el fino hilo de sangre producto de la herida, haciéndola temblar. Una vez que cruzaron el umbral, cerró la puerta de una patada, provocando que el lugar se estremeciera. Mary se aferró de su camisa, jadeante, mientras él la hacía retroceder dentro del departamento sin dejar de besar su boca o su cuello.

— Ryuji…y-yo... —

— ¿Tan pronto? —Bromeó mientras la despojaba de su chaqueta, para arrojarla por ahí—. No voy a dejar que tropieces con nada, que el suelo es incómodo para el romance.

Escuchar esa palabra salir de sus labios la puso como loca, sabía claramente que se refería al acto sexual, pero lo había hecho sonar lindo. Estaba un tanto extrañada, creía que no le gustaban los eufemismos pero estaba usando bastantes, aunque no era como si quisiera quejarse de ello, al contrario, él escogía a la perfección las palabras adecuadas para disfrazar lo que realmente quería decir, como si supiera el efecto que tendrían en ella. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en la habitación cuando sintió sus piernas chocar contra la cama y un gemido escapó de su boca al sentir las toscas manos del otro apretándole las caderas, después de haberla recostado.

— Ryuji…—dijo en un suspiro antes que él se sentara en el borde y se inclinara a interrumpir lo que fuera a decir con un beso. Tembló y se separó jadeante en lo que Yamazaki acariciaba sus pechos por sobre la ropa suavemente, dejando la torpeza de lado por un momento. La singular forma en la que cambiaba la intensidad de su accionar la tenía en vilo, sin saber que esperar luego y eso le estaba gustando demasiado. Era de esperar que aquel arrebato de delicadeza durara apenas un instante, ya que al segundo siguiente pudo escuchar el metálico sonido que la navaja de su cuchillo producía. Abrió los ojos asustada y su respiración se detuvo.

— ¿Asustada, muñeca? —alcanzó a escucharlo murmurar antes de que temblara al sentir la helada navaja colándose bajo su ropa. Él rio perversamente al rasgar su top y el sostén que llevaba al mismo tiempo. Aquello la tomó por sorpresa y antes que pudiera regañarlo, sintió como le desprendía el pantalón con avidez para acabar por desvestirla totalmente.

— Maldita sea, que bella eres —observó al apartarse un poco para repasarla con la mirada rápidamente. Estaba molesto por no haberlo notado años atrás y aunque no estaba seguro de como habrían sido las cosas si se atrevía a algo con ella luego de conocerla, de todas formas iba a cobrarse el tiempo perdido. Con brusquedad causada por su entusiasmo, separó sus piernas para acomodarse en medio. Iba a ser suya por toda la noche, y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más. Se inclinó sobre ella para besarla de nuevo, ya se había dado cuenta que le encantaba hacerlo, como le correspondía y como ella parecía estremecerse cada vez que sus labios se tocaban lo traían loco. Mary lo abrazó y tironeó de su camiseta con una mano, mientras que con la otra masajeó apenas su cuello para luego enredar los dedos en su cabello. La chica se apartó, gimiendo suavemente, excitándolo más si es que eso era posible.

— Ryuji…no es justo si tú…—le susurró al oído en lo que tironeaba con más fuerza su ropa.

— No hace falta —replicó jadeando.

— Por favor…

Suficiente.

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

Se apartó de ella nuevamente y con rapidez se quitó el chaleco y la camiseta que tenía puestos, solo para darle gusto. No necesitaba pensarlo demasiado, ya le había quedado claro que Mary era bastante especial, de lo contrario no habría accedido a sus peticiones, no era eso lo que acostumbraba hacer. Seguramente ella ya lo sabía y estaba jugando con él, aunque eso no lo enfurecía en lo absoluto, es más, estaba esforzándose en complacerla. Eso no podía ser bueno. ¿Qué tenía la chica que la diferenciaba de cualquier otra con quien se hubiera metido? Lo ignoraba.

Mary sonrío al ver como respondió a su pedido sin discutir demasiado y se distrajo observándolo. Su camiseta ajustada se ceñía marcando sus brazos y torso, pero ocultaba lo definida que estaba su musculatura y una enorme cicatriz que le atravesaba el pecho, con seguridad luego le preguntaría como se la había hecho, tal vez también la acariciaría con suavidad. Cerró los ojos expectante, al oír el cierre de los pantalones del otro deslizarse hacia abajo, a sabiendas de lo que seguiría. Gimió al sentir el toque de sus manos en las caderas y arqueó la espalda llamando su nombre cuando la penetró, esta vez con menos rudeza. Se estremeció fuertemente, no le molestaba en lo absoluto que fuera cuidadoso con ella, la sensación era demasiado agradable como para quejarse, y estaba segura de que cambiaría después.

Yamazaki estaba maravillado con la vista que tenía de ella: su dorado cabello desordenado, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, la pintura roja de sus labios manchando parte de su rostro, con seguridad de las veces que la había besado. Podía escuchar un murmullo sin sentido provenir de su boca, al parecer la chica se debatía entre gemir con libertad o reprimirse con frecuencia mordiéndose los labios, aunque realmente no le importaba, la calidez de su interior lo tenía abrumado y se le dificultaba razonar en algo más. La embistió con fuerza, provocando que dijera su nombre en un tono que mezclaba dolor y placer, moría por oír aquello de nuevo, por oírla repetir su nombre toda la noche, pero iba a tomarse su tiempo.

— ¡Más… rápido! —clamó la chica en un arrebato de deseo, retorciéndose bajo suyo desesperada. Él dio una risa entrecortada por la agitación, soltó sus caderas para apoyar el codo sobre la cama por encima de su hombro e inclinarse sobre ella. Con su brazo libre rodeó su estrecha cintura acercándola, para sentir su delicado cuerpo contra el suyo.

— ¿No te da gusto ir despacio, preciosa?—le dijo al oído, aun embistiéndola certeramente pero con lentitud. Mary gimoteó otra vez, ¿con que necesidad la torturaba de esa forma?

— ¡Ryuji!—alcanzó a articular entre jadeos y con un claro dejo de insistencia en su voz.

— Voy a darte con el gusto, muñeca... —dijo para hacerla estremecer con violencia en lo que la embestía con rapidez. No podía verlo pero estaba segura que él tenía esa sonrisa criminal en su boca.

Su grave voz en un cálido susurro contra su oreja, su dura hombría arremetiendo contra su sexo, estaba extasiada por las sensaciones que le producía pero quería más de eso, quería todo lo que él pudiera darle. Y casi como si supiera en qué pensaba ella, comenzó a moverse bruscamente, haciéndola gemir con fuerza al darle con la dureza con la que fantaseaba. La rubia lo abrazó y arañó su amplia espalda, lloriqueando de placer mientras Yamazaki la hacía sentir increíble en aquel frenético vaivén erótico.

No dudaba que con cada estocada estuviera más cerca de su límite y que ella se encontrara en la misma situación. Se regodeó en lo acertado de su juicio al sentir el placentero dolor producto de las uñas de Mary clavándose en su espalda, y un sonoro gemido retumbar en su cabeza, el cuerpo de la chica se tensó un instante para relajarse al siguiente. Hundió el rostro en la curva de su cuello lleno de marcas, que habían resultado de sus mordidas y besos violentos, para ahogar un jadeo, y la oprimió con fuerza contra sí al embestirla por última vez, haciéndola gemir dulcemente de paso.

Se apartó tras un momento y se recostó a su lado, con la vista fija al techo mientras que por inercia se acomodaba levemente los pantalones. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, casi fastidiado, otra vez tenía el maldito presentimiento que le indicaba que involucrarse con la rubia era un error. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Si un acostón no era involucrarse con nadie. Le resultaba extraño sentirse así, tan pensativo después de un encuentro con una mujer, pero es que Mary no era cualquier mujer, y eso ya le había quedado claro.

Mary lo sacó de su estupor al acomodarse sobre él. Con un dedo trazaba el largo de la cicatriz en su pecho con delicadeza, aun respiraba con dificultad. Estaba sin mirarlo, aunque tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

— Ah, joder… —dijo al verla, pero ella no levantó la vista.

— No te duermas, galán, que tenemos toda la noche… —comenzó a decir suavemente y luego lo miró como todas las veces anteriores en las que había logrado cautivarlo de aquella forma tan simple. Perdido en el azul claro de sus ojos, casi no alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo luego—: Y aun no me muestras como se ve la ciudad desde tu ventana.

— La ventana puede esperar…—contestó mientras rodeaba su cintura con los brazos, en lo que ella se inclinaba un poco para besarlo profundamente.

El odioso presentimiento que lo había molestado perdía fuerza con rapidez y la situación ya no le parecía un error en lo absoluto. Además, ¿y qué si se involucraba con ella? Después de todo, Mary era la primera persona en mucho tiempo que genuinamente había llegado a su intocable corazón.

Y aunque aquello no fuera tan malo, de verdad no podía pensar con claridad si la tenía sobre él, moviendo las caderas, con ganas de continuar.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

Levantó la vista hacía la ventana, por las rendijas de la celosía se colaba un tenue brillo que sin duda era por el sol del amanecer. Volvió sus ojos a quien tenía a su lado y acarició con suavidad su rubio cabello, disfrutando de la paz que la escena le brindaba. Sonrió divertido frente al recuerdo de Mary echándolo de su departamento, o corriendo de él en el parque porque al final, y aunque la chica hubiera sido más difícil de lo que esperaba, las cosas habían resultado como quería: la había hecho suya y había resultado más placentero de lo que imaginaba.

Mary dormía plácidamente, luego de haber caído rendida y exhausta hacía ya seguramente algunas horas, y ni se inmutó cuando Yamazaki se movió de su lado para levantarse de la cama con un cuidado que hasta él encontró impropio. Se sentía extraño e inevitablemente comparó su actual proceder a uno antiguo con alguna chica cualquiera, porque de haber sido otra, ya se habría largado o, considerando que estaba en su departamento, ya la habría sacado a rastras del lugar, con su ropa en las manos y un amargo sabor en la boca. Mary sin embargo aún descansaba en su cama, cubierta con sus sabanas. Buscó ansioso sus cigarrillos y caminó hacia la ventana que abrió de un golpe seco para fumar y no molestarla. Al mirar por sobre el hombro, ella seguía durmiendo en la misma posición.

El fresco aire de la mañana le dio en la cara, ayudando a aclarar sus pensamientos. Ya le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, engañándose con respuestas positivas que no correspondían a una pregunta que simplemente debía ser contestada con un _no_ rotundo. ¿Pero como podía evitar encontrar atractiva a Mary? Como si fuera inmune a su encanto femenino, como si fuera inmune a dejarse llevar por el deseo.

Podría ser simplemente eso. Podría ser que una vez que fuera suya, perdería el interés en ella.

— Ni tú te crees esa mierda, pedazo de imbécil —pensó en voz alta. Por lo pronto iba a aferrarse a la idea de que simplemente había estado obsesionado y esa sensación se desvanecería. Tenía sentido, aunque no le agradara del todo.

La crueldad lo caracterizaba, y si bien era cruel con los demás, también podía serlo consigo mismo. No tenía sentido estar con ella, una policía, una buena persona, estaba en el otro extremo de lo que era él: un desalmado criminal, no se la merecía. Si lo miraba de otro modo, el error no era simplemente suyo sino de ambos. ¿Cómo explicaría Mary a alguien más, que se encontraba y dormía con él? No era como si necesitara darles explicaciones a los demás de todas formas, y tal vez la chica veía el asunto con más claridad, desde el principio ella era quien lo tenía como idiota yendo y viniendo.

Su memoria flaqueaba con frecuencia, pero recordó con facilidad la primera vez que la vio después de tanto tiempo en el sucio bar, lo bella que se veía y luego lo borracha que se había puesto, antes de que le facilitara las cosas poniéndose así ya se había hecho la idea de que podría intentar algo con ella, y la perversa razón tras ese plan era sencilla: iba a hacerlo porque le daba la puta gana.

— Ugh…—se quejó por lo bajo mientras tiraba el cigarrillo por la ventana y se frotaba las sienes, pensando en que ahora le daba la puta gana dormirse a su lado. ¿Con que necesidad se estaba complicando tanto? ¿No sería más fácil pensar en todo lo que sentía como parte de su obsesión con ella? Sí, eso sería mucho mejor. Nuevamente, ni él se creía eso.

Mary se acurrucó bajó las sábanas y se sonrió al percibir el aroma de su ex compañero, por lo que estiró el brazo en un intento de acercarlo más a ella, pero él no estaba allí. Abrió los ojos, confirmando que estaba acostada sola y suspiró, de alguna forma no le resultaba extraño. Bostezó audiblemente al sentarse, cubriéndose el pecho con la sabana y buscando con la mirada algo que ponerse, hasta que notó que Yamazaki estaba recargado junto a la ventana, ahora mirándola. A pesar de lo que había acontecido, fue involuntario sentirse avergonzada por estar sin ropa en su cama así que se ruborizó y frunció el ceño al ver como el otro sonreía burlonamente.

— ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

— No mucho —se acercó y del suelo levantó su camiseta negra—, creo que estamos pensando en lo mismo… —concluyó casualmente dándole la prenda y se sentó a los pies de la cama, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano, de algún modo dándole privacidad. Mary rio, ¿realmente era él?

— Ahora si sería bueno que me acompañaras a casa, ¿sabes? —se acercó a él para darle un golpecito en el hombro, como indicándole que podía verla.

— ¿Qué? —se volteó a mirarla, el tono de sorpresa en su voz haciéndola reír nuevamente.

— ¡Lo que escuchaste!

— Ugh…como crees que voy a salir de aquí contigo a plena luz del día —suspiró—. Detective, discúlpeme pero usted no ha venido precisamente a arrestarme.

— No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas… —agregó mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Joder, estoy hablando en serio! —Incómodo, desvió la mirada—. Es un vecindario peligroso, tonta, sabes de que hablo.

— Ya lo sé, nada más estoy jugando contigo.

Sí, claro, como si no supiera ya que lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano y si le daba la gana podía usarlo para trapear el piso. Bufó fastidiado, cada vez resultaba más evidente que la chica lo tenía dominado, no había caso en seguir negándoselo. No se resistía a ella, la paciencia que le había tenido en otras oportunidades y el placentero recuerdo de la noche anterior eran pruebas suficientes de eso, pero aun así, aunque pareciera por fin entender todo, volvía a confundirse, y no había nadie con quien consultarlo. Que puta cruz, la soledad.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— En nada —la jaló con algo de torpeza para acomodarla en su regazo. La miró a los ojos, como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta a todas sus dudas en ellos, poniéndola nerviosa, el leve rubor en sus mejillas delatándola. Qué preciosa era, y qué fácil resultaba sucumbir a su encanto femenino o dejarse llevar por el deseo. Le sonrío mientras que con el pulgar le acariciaba el labio inferior, que había lastimado la noche anterior, quizás estaba equivocado, pero el fuego que Mary lograba encender dentro suyo al estar cerca se sentía bastante real y un sentimiento así no parecía ser un error. No era lo suficientemente bueno para ella y nunca lo sería, pero se negaba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de sentirse bien.

— ¿Y si mejor pasamos el rato, muñeca? —dijo en un susurro mientras metía sus manos bajo la camiseta para tocarla y luego sofocar un suave gemido con un profundo beso.

* * *

Hasta el proximo cap!


	7. Emoción barata

**N/A:** Este es hasta el momento el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, y sirve de puente para el siguiente que ya tengo listo y escribí primero, simplemente porque las cosas pasan así a veces xD

Espero que disfruten de este capitulo :D

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

Los minutos pasaron con extrema lentitud, y aunque sintiera que había pasado horas pensando, el reloj indicaba otra cosa. No le molestaba en lo absoluto estar con él, pero sentía que debía irse, y aquello le causaba una extraña ansiedad, aunque tal vez se impacientaba más por verlo tan tranquilo. Miró el reloj otra vez, apenas había pasado un minuto.

Bostezó, estaba un poco cansada, había hecho bastante la noche anterior y apenas había dormido un par de horas solo para despertar para entregarse de nuevo a él. Se acomodó en la silla, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla sobre los mismos, mirándolo mientras recordaba lo que habían hecho. La actual tranquilidad de Yamazaki difería bastante de aquella pasional actitud que había tenido hacia apenas unas horas, pero le resultaba igual de fascinante. Ver de cerca sus cambios ayudaba a entender un poco más esa extraña personalidad suya, que le había resultado un misterio por mucho tiempo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar la fuerza con la que había tomado su brazo en el pasillo y como eso contrastaba con su delicadeza al acariciar su cuerpo. Su sonrisa y sus ojos nublados por la excitación, al igual que su grave voz susurrándole cosas bonitas al oído, estaban grabados en su mente, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar de nuevo en eso. Bajó la vista y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos, esperando a que él no lo notara.

Yamazaki estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, frente a Mary, concentrado en lo que hacía pero aun así se mantenía atento a ella. Pulía con esmero la hoja de su cuchillo tras haber pasado un rato afilándola, para que no solo fuera letal, si no hermosa también. Sabría que obtendría un mejor resultado mientras más tiempo le dedicara, además esa tarea lo distraía de sus pensamientos, pero eso no evitaba que alguna que otra idea volviera a su cabeza. La idea de que estaba en un error, la idea de que su obsesión pasaría pronto, eran más comunes que las otras y también eran más incomodas. Le gustaba la rubia, ¿qué tan malo podía resultar eso? Y si no iba a durar, ¿qué le impedía disfrutar de aquel sentimiento aunque fuera efímero?

Mary levantó la vista cuando ya consideraba que el rubor había abandonado sus mejillas, solo para admirarlo en silencio y posiblemente sonrojarse de nuevo. Se veía como un tipo decente, relajado, pero serio, mientras que pulía su cuchillo en silencio absoluto. Su cabello estaba algo desordenado, por lo que algunos mechones caían sobre su frente, restándole algunos años y dándole un aspecto un poco más ameno, que le gustaba tanto como su apariencia de delincuente experimentado. Suspiró, cada vez le resultaba más atractivo y le era imposible ocultarlo, porque al parecer Yamazaki se dio cuenta.

— ¿Qué tienes Mary? —habló sin mirarla y calmadamente, sobresaltándola.

— Solo estaba…viéndote —no había necesidad en no decir la verdad, aunque no iba a ahondar en detalles.

— ¿Y eso es por qué quieres hablarme de algo?

— Mmh, ¿no?

— Está bien —dejó el cuchillo y el trozo de tela con el que lo limpiaba sobre la mesa, para apartarse un poco de la misma e indicarle que se acercara—, pero mejor ven aquí.

Aquellas habían sido las primeras palabras que habían cruzado luego de que se hubieran decidido a ponerse los pantalones y salir de la habitación. Mary se levantó y con calma caminó hacia él para sentarse en su regazo, dándole la espalda. La chica tembló apenas al hacerlo, provocándole una sonrisa.

— Aquí es donde perteneces, princesa —dijo mientras inclinaba el torso hacia adelante, apoyándose contra su espalda para sentirla tan próxima como pudiera, con la simple excusa de tomar las cosas que había dejado en la mesa con anterioridad. Mary suspiró, y casi podría jurar que aquello había sido un débil gemido de los que tanto le gustaba oír.

El tiempo pasaba. Ella permanecía inmóvil, respirando lentamente mientras él seguía en lo suyo, como si aquel metal pudiera brillar aun más. Estaba demasiado cómodo con ella, algo que jamás había sentido estando con otra mujer. Es más, ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado tanto tiempo con una chica después de quitarse las ganas con ella, pero nuevamente pensaba en lo mismo: Mary era diferente.

Abstraído en sus pensamientos y sin intención, tocó apenas el filo de la navaja con el pulgar, cortándose. Chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación, mientras miraba la pequeña herida sangrar. Mary miró el delgado hilo de líquido rojo se deslizaba con lentitud por su dedo, y copiándose de sus turbias costumbres, lo tomó por la muñeca para acercar su mano a su boca y lamer lentamente la sangre.

Le dio gusto sentir como se estremeció bajo suyo, y el modo en el que la cercanía y aquel proceder lo habían hecho reaccionar. Jadeó con una media sonrisa en los labios mientras él besaba su cuello y dejaba el cuchillo sobre la mesa. Iba a resultarle incomodo tocarla con el arma en su mano.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

Vanessa golpeó la puerta del departamento de Mary, le habían dado ganas de salir esa noche y si la rubia se negaba, llevaba algunas cervezas en una bolsa de compras para animarla un poco y convencerla. Se preocupó al no escuchar respuesta alguna, salvo por los ladridos de Anton desde adentro, le sorprendía que Mary no estuviera en casa, aunque tal vez había salido a trabajar. Retrocedió apenas hasta el barandal del pasillo y miró en dirección al patio, como si ella fuera a aparecer de la nada por allí. Y efectivamente, eso pasó.

Mary hizo un par de pasos de espaldas, para luego saludar en dirección a la calle, despidiéndose de alguien y luego volteó para caminar hacia la escalera. Vanessa había tenido suerte de haber llegado al lugar unos instantes antes que ella, porque no habría esperado más de diez minutos. Además, las cervezas estaban perdiendo frío.

— ¿Vanessa? —preguntó la chica al acercase a ella, mientras sacaba sus llaves del bolsillo de la chaqueta, la cual llevaba cerrada y con el cuello arriba. Le resultó extraño, no hacia tanto frío como para andar así.

— Apenas vine, no te preocupes —sonrió y le enseñó la bolsa con las cervezas—. ¡Traje una sorpresa!

Mary rió apenas ante aquello mientras abría la puerta para invitarla a pasar, a su vez Anton salió rápidamente a saludarla, tan efusivo como siempre. Ambas chicas se quedaron un momento en la puerta riendo y jugueteando un poco con el can, hasta que Mary logró calmarlo para que entraran los tres.

Los movimientos de Mary eran lentos y con frecuencia alguna mueca de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro, que se notaba cansado y extrañamente falto del clásico maquillaje que llevaba siempre. Durante el momento anterior con Anton había disimulado con avidez cualquier malestar, pero parecía incapaz de seguir con el fraude, y Vanessa lo notó de inmediato. Definitivamente había algo raro en ella, no pudo evitar preocuparse por su amiga por lo que decidió no andarse con rodeos y preguntarle qué le pasaba. Mary se llevó una mano a la nuca sonriendo como si no quisiera hablar del asunto, algo que no hacía más que inquietar a la pelirroja. Se sentó en el sillón y Vanessa hizo lo mismo, para después sacar las cervezas de la bolsa que traía y dejarlas sobre la mesa.

— ¿Encerraste a alguien hoy? —Preguntó casualmente mientras tomaba una lata para dársela— ¿Peleaste? —agregó rápidamente al notar el corte en su labio inferior.

— Algo así, aunque esta vez no hay dinero de recompensa —dijo casualmente, el corto sonido que produjo el anillo de lata al atravesar el delgado metal seguido del leve crepitar de las burbujas en la cerveza acompañaron aquella vaga respuesta. Mary esperó a que Vanessa abriera una lata también y levantó la suya como si brindara por algo, como lo había hecho Yamazaki. Se abanicó la cara al recordarlo, temiendo ruborizarse de la nada.

— Debe ser un récord, que apenas abriste la cerveza y ya estás ebria —comentó Vanessa, extrañada pero divertida a causa de su raro proceder, pero no se negó a brindar.

— Discúlpame, pero es que recordé algo…—por supuesto, no solo recordó el brindis, sino todo lo demás. Le dio un trago largo a su cerveza para no seguir hablando de eso.

— Seguro es algo de ese tonto novio tuyo, el tipo de negro —Mary casi se ahogó aunque lo disimuló muy bien—, no creo que venga ahora, ¡no pienso invitarle de mis cervezas! —concluyó, abrazando su lata mientras reía.

— No creo que sea muy fanático de la cerveza, la verdad es que lo he visto tomar…—intentó recordar que diablos estaba bebiendo Yamazaki esa noche en el bar, pero aquella vez se veía dudosa por el paso del tiempo, y los detalles habían sido borrados por el alcohol. Sin poder recordar, simplemente dejó la respuesta al aire. Vanessa simplemente siguió riendo, llegando a prácticamente la misma conclusión: Mary había estado demasiado alcoholizada como para fijarse en algo así.

Mary siguió evitando darle información acerca de su paradero durante la primera mitad del día, y entre risas y charlas de temas un poco menos serios, se les acabaron las latas. Vanessa había hecho un pequeño esfuerzo por lo que bebiendo lentamente y hablando mucho, había conseguido que la joven se acabara cuatro de las latas en un rato, así que cuando le ofreció salir a seguir divirtiéndose por ahí, ella le contestó con un _sí_.

— ¿No crees que es linda la primavera, Vanessa? —Desprendió su chaqueta, bastante distraída—. El clima es agradable, nunca hace demasiado frio…ni demasiado calor…

— Ya estás divagando, mejor ve a darte una ducha fría —dijo la mayor mientras dejaba la lata que acababa de terminar sobre la mesa y se ponía de pie para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo: la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta no era suya.

Vanessa echó a reír frente al descubrimiento que acababa de hacer, pues no tenía la menor duda de que la chica obviamente había estado con ese sujeto. La tomó por los hombros agitándola apenas, Mary nuevamente se mostró adolorida, gesto que no hizo más que poner a funcionar la mente de Vanessa.

— ¡Qué delicada, pero si ese tipo te tiene contra la pared seguro te sonríes, tonta! —dijo en un tono burlista.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, ya era demasiado tarde como para seguir evadiendo el asunto, pero de todas formas se cerró la chaqueta mientras sentía que su cara se ponía roja de la vergüenza. Se levantó rápidamente y con algo de dificultad corrió a su habitación a encerrarse en el baño, la ducha aclararía su mente y aplacaría un poco las burlas de Vanessa que, sin duda alguna, seguirían toda la noche.

La simple idea de que Mary lograra ocultarle semejante hecho parecía una misión imposible desde el comienzo, principalmente por las evidencias que la chica llevaba consigo: la camiseta del otro, el corte en su labio y varias marcas en su cuello. Su coartada tampoco era demasiado convincente, aunque no había testigo alguno que la ubicara en la escena del crimen, salvo por su cómplice, que sería difícil de encontrar. Siempre existía la posibilidad de ir a buscarlo en su residencia y tirar la puerta, pero algo así resultaría poco práctico, y no estaba segura si Mary sabía dónde vivía. De ser así, ¿en dónde habían estado? Pensó horrorizada en una situación donde Mary se viera arrastrada a algún motel de mala muerte por ese criminal que parecía salido del callejón más oscuro y sucio de aquella corrupta ciudad. A pesar de lo mucho que le desagradaba un escenario así, Mary, con malestar y todo, tenía cierto aire de satisfacción. La imagen en su mente se dio vuelta de golpe, resultándole casi cómico imaginar que fuera la pequeña quien arrastrara al hombre a un motel un poco más bonito.

Vanessa daba vueltas por el departamento, sin acercarse demasiado a la habitación, dándole algo de paz a Mary por un momento. Al contrario de lo que hubiera creído, ella no se tardó demasiado y tras un poco más de media hora, salió secándose el cabello con una toalla. Se veía algo extraña. Vestida de una amplia camiseta blanca metida dentro de sus jeans que junto al par de zapatos deportivos que calzaba, parecía que no tenía ánimos de salir. Dejó la toalla en el respaldo de una silla y después de darle de comer a su mascota, fue hasta la puerta, haciéndole señas de que la acompañara.

— No quiero ir a ningún lugar muy fino, ¿entendido? —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta para después bajar por la escalera.

— Descuida, tengo uno en mente a unas cuadras de aquí, así podemos ir y volver caminando —Mary asintió, la verdad que salir en motocicleta habría sido bastante imprudente, y no creía que Yamazaki fuera a llevársela al otro día de nuevo. Se cubrió el rostro, ruborizada otra vez, pensaba en él como si fuera a encontrárselo, ¿qué probabilidades existían? Prácticamente ninguna, ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que el otro desaparecería por una semana de nuevo.

La noche era agradable, no había demasiado movimiento de vehículos y las aceras estaban tranquilas, sin mucha gente yendo y viniendo. No se había percatado de la hora, y estaba tan distraída que un reloj era lo último que hubiera visto antes de salir de casa. La pelirroja tenía razón frente al lugar y su cercanía, porque después de una corta caminata lograron llegar. Antes de entrar Mary dio un rápido vistazo a la fachada del sitio pues no lo conocía, habría pasado por una casa de antaño cualquiera si no fuera que arriba de la puerta había un cartel que indicaba el nombre lugar y que se etiquetaba como un simple pub. Por ultimo su vista se fijó en un papel pegado en la puerta: _noche de músicos_.

Tomar un par de cervezas con su amiga y de paso escuchar a algunos talentos infravalorados de la ciudad sonaba a un buen plan, por lo que entró contenta seguida de Vanessa y rápidamente se sentaron a una mesa junto a la pared, de la cual se tenía vista perfecta al pequeño escenario donde ahora estaban cantando unos muchachos, pero estaba a la distancia ideal para que la música no las aturdiera. Una joven se acercó a tomar su orden, y cuando los muchachos del escenario terminaron su canción, el par de detectives ya tenía tarros de cerveza en sus manos.

— Veo que llevas con orgullo las marcas del romance…—comentó Vanessa en tono ladino, a lo que Mary contestó rápidamente con un gesto de la mano mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

— No digas que es romance, no es eso —esa tonta idea le daba vueltas la cabeza, pero no podía permitirse involucrarse sentimentalmente, lo tenía claro—, nada más tuve algo de sexo y ya, joder, ¡que ya era hora!

Vanessa levantó su tarro en lo alto, celebrando el hecho y la brutal honestidad de Mary, una característica que quizás se le había contagiado de ese maleducado. Aunque aquella súbita rudeza le iba bien.

— ¿Y arreglaron otro rendezvous? —preguntó, haciendo alarde de sus conocimientos de otro idioma. Esto provocó una risilla por parte de Mary quien negó con la cabeza.

— La verdad es que no me sorprendería perderle el rastro, aunque me gustaría verlo…—dijo en un suspiro nostálgico mientras repasaba con la mirada la concurrencia esperando distinguir su silueta. Vanessa pudo imaginarse lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que la imitó y sorpresivamente, alcanzó a ver a alguien bastante parecido al final de la barra, hablando con quien parecía ser el dueño del local. Fijó la vista y sin dudarlo, era él. Y no estaba hablando con el dueño, más bien parecía estar amenazándolo. Al volver la vista a Mary, la chica parecía estar muy concentrada en el burbujeante universo color ámbar que era su cerveza, tanto así que cuando se levantó excusándose un momento, ella ni siquiera la miró.

Con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, caminó entre las mesas y se sentó a la barra, esperando a que Yamazaki acabara su show de brabucón. Tuvo suerte, pues justo parecía finalizar ahora que el temeroso dueño del pub se inclinaba respetuosamente para alejarse rápidamente de él. Yamazaki resopló fastidiado y caminó junto a la barra con obvias intenciones de marcharse, hasta que Vanessa lo detuvo.

— Hey galán —dijo imitando un tono de borracha, mientras se bajaba tambaleante de la banqueta de la barra y se paraba frente a él —, tengo algo que podría gustarte.

— Muévete zorra, que tengo prisa —contestó en mal tono, sin haberla reconocido. No estaba de ánimo para lidiar con una desconocida. Pero la desconocida se puso derecha y su boca en una sonrisa tonta se frunció en una mueca de indignación.

— ¿No me reconoces, tarado? Nos conocimos hace poco, soy Vanessa —él cruzo los brazos y desvió la mirada. Para atraer su atención agregó rápidamente—: Tal vez reconozcas a mi buena amiga Mary, y a las marcas de tus dientes en su cuello.

Al escuchar eso último Yamazaki volvió su vista rápidamente, algo sorprendido, y antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa, Vanessa lo jaló por la ropa y sin llegar hasta su mesa, le señaló a la rubia que estaba sola. Jugar a ser Cupido por un rato parecía una buena idea, por lo que lo dejó solo, mintiéndole que saldría a fumar. Yamazaki la miró alejarse, indeciso si debía agradecerle aquello o buscarla y darle un golpe por su impertinencia, pero se encogió de hombros y se acercó sigiloso a la mesa. Mary seguía con la vista baja hasta que tocó su hombro suavemente.

— ¿Yamazaki?

— Mary, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? —repitió el primer diálogo que habían cruzado después de no verse por años con una sonrisa. Olvidaba muchas cosas, pero el recuerdo de esa noche volvía a su mente con frecuencia.

— Y-Yo…he venido c-con Vanessa… —se deslizó contra la pared en su asiento doble, dándole lugar— ¿Por qué no te sientas?

— Ya que insistes… —dijo con ese maldito tono lleno de galantería que la hacía perder la cabeza por él. Se sentó bastante cerca, arrinconándola aún más contra la pared, y tras voltear un instante como para comprobar que nadie estuviera observándolos, la tomó por la barbilla para besarla.

El seco y amargo sabor de la cerveza no eran rivales para la dulzura natural de los labios de Mary, quien correspondió y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, acercándolo más. La chica ya se había hecho de esa costumbre, que lo encantaba pues parecía que lo quería, que lo necesitaba. La hizo estremecer deslizando su mano por su pierna lentamente hasta la rodilla. Ella se separó y movió la cabeza a un lado, dejándole su cuello expuesto, las marcas en él trayendo el delicioso recuerdo de la noche anterior y la mañana del día a su mente.

Yamazaki se apartó de golpe y se mordió el labio bastante molesto, acallando algún que otro insulto, guiándose del presentimiento que Vanessa iba a volver en cualquier momento. No estaba de ánimo para lidiar con sus tonterías, aunque no la conocía muy bien, podía darse cuenta de que si los hubiera encontrado en una situación comprometedora, se pondría insufrible. Mary lo miró extrañada y lo jaló un poco de la ropa, silenciosamente pidiendo algún tipo de explicación, pero él desvió la mirada y se acomodó en su lugar, mostrándose serio como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Encontró su actitud un tanto desesperante, y antes que pudiera enojarse del todo con él, Vanessa regresó de donde sea que estaba.

— Ay, pero que aburridos están, habría preferido interrumpir algo —dijo en tono de broma mientras se sentaba en su lugar. Yamazaki negó con la cabeza restándole importancia a su tonto comentario y miró a Mary de reojo, para sonreírle a medias por un instante, gesto que pasó desapercibido por Vanessa, quien continuó hablando—: Sabes Mary, ya no hay más grupos tocando, y cualquiera puede ir a cantar alguna canción, si quiere.

La rubia parecía entusiasmada ante la propuesta, y animada por el alcohol en sangre y Vanessa, aceptó. Yamazaki se levantó dándole lugar, su extraña caballerosidad divertía a la pelirroja, aunque no podía evitar sentirse feliz por su amiga. Si ese tipo raro tenía esas actitudes para con ella, tan malo no podía ser. Estaba terminándose su cerveza cuando él la agarró por el brazo para que se levantara, diciéndole que desde donde estaban no había buena vista del escenario, y aunque no creyera lo mismo, lo siguió, absteniéndose de bromear con él y su interés que podía pasar casi por romántico. Mary lo negaba, él seguramente también lo hacía, pero para ella las cosas resultaban demasiado obvias.

Acabaron sentándose a una mesa que estaba en la segunda fila desde el escenario pero al centro del salón, y en eso Vanessa aprovechó para pedirse otra cerveza, y para ponerle un poco de atención a Yamazaki, a ver si distinguía que tenía de especial. Sentado, cruzando las piernas y con el codo apoyado en la mesa, recargaba la cabeza contra su mano izquierda viéndose bastante aburrido aunque expectante. Era bastante obvio que la música no era lo suyo. Mary al contrario se veía bastante alegre en el escenario, dándoles algunas indicaciones a los músicos, rebosando una confianza impulsada por la cerveza. Se acercó al micrófono, lo ajustó a su altura y tras hacerles una seña a los músicos su canción dio inicio.

El sonido de un saxofón a conjunto de una batería fue lo primero que se escuchó, el instrumento de viento producía una suave y sugestiva melodía, y Mary se movía acorde a ello, golpeando con suavidad su pierna al ritmo de la batería, con la vista fija en el pie del micrófono. La tenue luz que iluminaba a los artistas se posó sobre ella cuando comenzó a cantar.

— Kiss me… —dijo tras un sensual suspiro, mientras que con una mano acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza y bajaba por su cuello hasta su pecho, fijando su vista en aquel por quien quería ser besada. Hizo enloquecer a todos los que estaban en el lugar con sus delicados movimientos, y su dulce voz de terciopelo que hipnotizaba a los que escuchaban. Vanessa golpeó la mesa con su cerveza y le gritó animándola, contagiada de la algarabía del resto y consciente del encanto y talento de su amiga. Yamazaki se mantenía en su posición, sonriéndole con disimulo y disfrutando del show que estaba dando la chica ignorando al resto de la concurrencia, pues solo le importaba ella.

Durante el corto intermedio instrumental en el que se lucieron el tecladista y bajista por igual, los silbidos se hicieron escuchar. Los traía muertos del gusto y se lo hacían saber sin reservas.

— Touch me…—dijo en un tono más provocativo cuando la canción parecía volver a empezar, de nuevo mirando a ése sentado en la segunda fila, que desde lejos parecía inmune a sus encantos, pero ella sabía que no era así. Tomando con una mano el micrófono y con la otra el soporte, se movió de forma sugerente, mientras entonaba su canción con fuerza y emoción, sobrepasando por poco a los sobreexcitados gritos de la concurrencia.

Una ovación fue lo que recibió al terminar con su presentación de más de seis minutos, y entre toda esa gente, lo vio de pie junto a Vanessa aplaudiéndole, una sonrisa de galán en su rostro. Mary se ruborizó, y agradeció al público y a los músicos que la habían acompañado de excelente manera, para bajarse con timidez del escenario e ir con ellos. Ya era hora de volver a casa.

— ¡Eso fue sensacional, rubia, creo que estoy algo excitada! —comentó Vanessa, incentivada por el alcohol, cuando la chica llegó hasta donde estaban. Pasó un brazo tras sus hombros acercándola y con su mano libre le desordenó el cabello juguetonamente. Mary se rió, y luego de un instante levantó la vista, mirando a Yamazaki.

— Voy a tener un rato difícil llevándome a rastras a casa a Vanessa, ¿no nos acompañas? —se encogió de hombros y aceptó ayudarla, después de todo la pelirroja era bastante más alta que Mary y efectivamente sería complicado para ella.

Vanessa fue hablando durante todo el camino, riéndose por cualquier cosa, hasta por su inutilidad para subir las escaleras que conducían al departamento de Mary. La decisión de quedarse allí durante esa noche no había sido tomada por ella pero tampoco se quejó, y al estar la puerta abierta de una vez, entró sin hacer demasiado escándalo, ya agotada.

— ¿Y qué opinas? —le preguntó al mayor una vez que estuvieron solos, de verdad quería oír su veredicto.

— Haces que la música me parezca interesante, Mary… —comentó mientras le acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja—. Aunque tu voz es una dulce melodía _siempre_ …

Se inclinó sobre ella y a sabiendas de lo que esperaba, bromeó con ella y la besó en la mejilla, apartándose rápidamente mientras reía por lo bajo. La cara de sorpresa de Mary fue impagable. Dio media vuelta para volver por donde había venido, caminando lentamente hasta que escuchó la puerta del departamento de Mary cerrarse. Miró por sobre el hombro, asegurándose que ella hubiera entrado para marcharse definitivamente. Había sido una noche emocionante.

* * *

 **N/A:** la canción es Blue Mary's Blues, si no la han escuchado, búsquenla en youtube y maravillense, pues es hermosa.  
 **N/A2:** Un _rendezvous_ es una cita o encuentro en francés.

Hasta el proximo capitulo! Que prometo, será pronto :D


	8. Nervous Breakdown

**N/A: VIOLENCIA.**

 **N/A2:** escribí este capitulo antes que el anterior pues lo utilicé como un pequeño escape y de alguna forma, me ha gustado el resultado. Les recomiendo Nervous Breakdown de Black Flag como para ir poniéndose a tono, que es la canción que me acompañó mientras de un tirón escribía todo lo violento.

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

No parecía nada diferente a lo que hacía con regularidad, era un negocio, uno pequeño, pero un negocio al fin. Había quedado con un sujeto para discutir el asunto en South Station, frecuentaba el lugar desde su llegada a la ciudad hacía ya algunos años, por lo que lo conocía bastante y se sentía en ventaja allí. Yamazaki levantó la vista en dirección al reloj de la pared en el bar donde estaba pasando el rato hasta que fuera la hora, todavía faltaba demasiado para la media noche.

Aún tenía la melodía de la canción de Mary dándole vueltas en la cabeza, junto a la letra, que le había resultado un tanto triste en general sin importar que hubiera un súbito cambio positivo al final. La música no le gustaba, no tenía tiempo para algo tan trivial como eso, pero la dulce voz de Mary y sus sugestivos movimientos lo hacían cambiar de opinión. Se sentía bastante estúpido por no tener idea de aquella habilidad suya, pues nunca la había escuchado cantar. A diferencia de Billy quien usualmente mencionaba que un buen solo de guitarra le quitaba las frustraciones, Mary no hablaba mucho de cuestiones personales.

¿Qué más le ocultaba?

Imitaba el ritmo de la batería con los dedos al golpearlos con suavidad contra la mesa, pensando en la forma más discreta de preguntarle un poco acerca de ella, acerca de la tristeza evidente en su canción. ¿Qué la atormentaba? ¿Qué la hacía llorar por las noches hasta dormirse? Desvió la vista hacía su pulgar, el corte que se había hecho el día anterior apenas estaba cicatrizando, y en esa herida vio como metáfora su vulnerabilidad frente a Mary. La chica le había sacado ventaja desde el principio, escapando de él, teniéndolo como tonto yendo y viniendo, y al ser policía, simplemente diciendo _por favor_ y _gracias_ podría conseguir su expediente criminal que era prácticamente su vida en South Town y enterarse de lo que quisiera. Resopló molesto, él apenas sabía dónde vivía y que si le apretaba la cadera gemiría bonito. Pero le interesaba, quería saber más de ella y al mismo tiempo se contradecía, porque saber más de ella implicaría involucrarse aún más, dejarse llevar.

Agitó la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, tenía algo importante en frente, debía mantenerse frio como acostumbraba.

Miró el vaso que estaba sobre la mesa, el cual ni siquiera tocó, y luego pasó la vista al reloj, que marcaba una hora prudente para emprender su camino a la estación. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa ganadora, sabiendo que saldría bien parado de la reunión próxima. Se levantó y tras dejar unos billetes en la mesa a modo de pago, tomó su abrigo de la silla que estaba al lado para ponérselo sobre los hombros. Con paso seguro avanzó hacia la puerta, no iba a llegar tarde.

La luna brillaba en el negro cielo de South Town, y aunque fuera primavera, la noche estaba particularmente fría. El complejo podía ser divisado a la distancia e incluso pudo ver algunos trenes moverse, las primeras horas de la noche eran las más atareadas en la estación, tal vez por ello también habría puesto como condición aquel horario. No era que tuviera miedo de estar en un lugar desierto, pero la fuerza de las maquinas haciendo vibrar el suelo como eco de sus turbios planes intimidaba a algunos y eso le gustaba.

— Jefe, ¿es ese sujeto? —murmuró uno del trío que esperaba a Yamazaki detrás del andén. El jefe simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras veía a la inmensa figura del otro avanzar hacia ellos con calma.

— Me da mala espina… —comentó el más joven de ellos que guardó una mano en el bolsillo preparado por si necesitaba sacar su revólver. El par de jóvenes se mostraba bastante inseguro a comparación de su jefe, y con razón, pues habían oído historias bastante sombrías acerca de aquel hombre, que ahora estaba frente a ellos, con una asquerosa sonrisa en la cara, erguido como el peor de los engreídos.

Yamazaki los repasó con la mirada un momento, no conocía a los dos jóvenes pero si al viejo, con quien ya había hablado con anterioridad, seguramente el par actuaba como sus guardaespaldas. No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, los tres resultaban una copia de mala monta de Geese y los dos tipos de traje que siempre andaban con él además de Billy.

— Al fin lo veo de nuevo, _corredor del mal_ —Yamazaki rio al ser llamado de esa forma, aquel apodo casi olvidado se lo habían otorgado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Ladeó la cabeza restándole importancia y alentándolo a continuar—: Estos son mis socios, Nick y Charlie, háblenos a todos por igual, están enterados de todo.

Yamazaki examinó a los muchachos, jóvenes criminales con casi nada de experiencia, un par de ovejas descarriadas, nada más. Nick llevaba una chaqueta de cuero sobre una camiseta blanca y en su rostro había una expresión de profunda desconfianza, casi hasta parecía el clásico policía encubierto de alguna película. Charlie era a la vista mucho más joven, aquello estaba evidenciado en su fresco rostro y curiosa, hasta alegre, manera de vestir, la mano que tenía guardada en el bolsillo le sirvió para darse cuenta que seguramente llevaba un arma, al igual que él.

— Muy bien, no es necesario dar demasiadas vueltas en el asunto —arrastraba las palabras al hablar, poniendo más nerviosos a los jóvenes— ¿Quieres armas? Armas tendrás.

El viejo sonrió complacido, planeaba algo grande pero necesitaba de aquello que le permitiera dar el golpe y Yamazaki era el intermediario perfecto para conseguirlo con facilidad. Su reputación lo avalaba después de todo, y aunque sus socios no estuvieran seguros de ello, él sabía que no pasaría nada malo si no lo provocaba. Creía que podría manejar la situación o por lo menos lo intentaría, ya le habían advertido como podía resultar de inestable.

Yamazaki hizo una pausa al hablar para encender un cigarrillo y luego continuó explicándole al tipo aquel como sería el procedimiento, bastante tranquilo con todo el asunto, pues no era más que un cambio de efectivo por algunas pistolas y rifles de asalto, municiones incluidas. Sacaría bastante dinero de eso, y sabía de quien obtener el arsenal que quería ese viejo, White lo ayudaría, ya que podía importar armas cuando le diera la gana, justo como se lo había contado a Mary.

 _Mary._

— ¿Qué? —pensó en voz alta tras perderse en lo que estaba diciendo. Agitó la cabeza intentando apartar a la rubia de su mente, y comenzó a reír. Qué mal momento para recordarla.

— Jefe… —murmuró Charlie a su superior apretando la empuñadura de su pistola en el bolsillo, un tanto preocupado por la risa de Yamazaki. El hombre le indicó que no se apresurara a nada mientras el otro paraba de reír. Por algo tenía fama de desquiciado.

— ¡Ya no hay nada que decir! —continuó al calmarse, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Ahora se habla de dinero…—con un gesto le indicó que le recordara su nombre.

— Rogers.

— Ahora se habla de dinero, Rogers —abrió y cerró el puño izquierdo, haciendo crujir los huesos de su mano, intimidando a los tres.

Rogers rio de buena gana, intentando relajar a sus muchachos, demostrándoles que estaba todo bien. Hizo una seña y Nick corrió al automóvil en el que habían llegado y que estaba estacionado a unos metros de distancia, abrió la puerta trasera y sacó un maletín negro. Sin dudas se divertían jugando a ser mafiosos.

El muchacho se lo entregó a Rogers, y este lo abrió frente a Yamazaki, mostrándole el lucrativo contenido. Antes de que lo cerrara para dárselo, rápidamente tomó un fajo de billetes y lo miró, como analizando su autenticidad y luego se lo guardó en el bolsillo izquierdo.

— Verá que está todo en orden, señor Yamazaki —Rogers cerró el maletín y se lo entregó—, espero que no esté desconfiando de nosotros…todo es real.

— Más te vale —lo miró con desdén, por supuesto que desconfiaba, los muchachos parecieron notarlo pues se pusieron en guardia. Fumó por última vez el cigarrillo y lo lanzó lejos, y de mejor ánimo agregó—: Ahora a gastarlo.

Rogers echó a reír, y confundiendo el cambiante tono en la voz de Yamazaki, creyó que se había formado una especie de confianza entre ellos, por lo que se tomó el atrevimiento para bromear.

— ¡Con su chica!

Yamazaki lo miró bastante serio, tratando de restar importancia a ese comentario, pero simplemente fue difícil de ignorar. No podía ser que supiera de Mary.

— Ajá…

— No se haga el desentendido, señor Yamazaki, ¿acaso es mentira que usted tiene una linda zorrita para complacerlo? Seguro no ha de ser barata… —el tono burlón de su voz lo molestaba cada vez más— ¡Las rubias nunca son baratas!

— ¿De qué mierda hablas, imbécil? —sintió su voz temblar por la ira, algo que seguro Rogers identificó como nervios de haberse visto descubierto. Posiblemente también había algo de eso, pero no podía ser posible, además, ¿qué tanto le importaba lo que dijera de Mary? ¿Qué tanto le importaba a él como para molestarse? La sonrisa que tenía ya había desaparecido por completo de su rostro.

— Si es tan buena como para dejarlo satisfecho ya veo porque prefiere ocultarla—rio apenas y continuó—, ¡tal vez pueda prestármela un rato!

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

La rabia desplazó la calma para hacerlo reaccionar con la violencia por la que habían temido los socios de Rogers, los desubicados comentarios de su jefe siendo los responsables de haber desatado un infierno.

Se quitó su abrigo, lanzándolo a un lado. Con rapidez golpeó al viejo con el borde del maletín en la cara, haciéndolo caer y alertando a los chicos. Charlie rápidamente sacó el arma de su bolsillo, dio un paso delante de su jefe a modo de protegerlo y le apuntó. Yamazaki echó a reír y antes que pudiera dispararle pateó con fuerza su muñeca, quebrándosela y quitándole la pistola de paso, que cayó tan lejos como estaba el auto. Nick se acercó para ayudarlo en la pelea, intentando darle un golpe a su atacante. Yamazaki lo esquivó con gracia y lo tomó por el cuello, sosteniéndolo en lo alto un momento, disfrutando al ver como se quedaba sin aire, para luego azotarlo contra el suelo. Bajó la vista un instante, había sangre en el suelo, algo que no hacía más que emocionarlo.

Su mente se puso en blanco y simplemente, se dejó llevar. Sería divertido, sin duda.

Retrocedió, con Nick posiblemente muerto en el suelo, resultaba incomodo pelear así. Charlie insistió y aún con su muñeca destrozada, arremetió contra él, como si tuviera oportunidad alguna. Profirió un grito horroroso y echó a reír como loco, desconcertando al muchacho. Lo golpeó tres veces con el puño rápidamente y al final lo tomó por la cabeza y lo levantó como lo había hecho con Nick, el terror en los ojos del chico resultaba como una luz verde: _avance, continúe, siga_ , incitándolo a hacerlo pagar por su atrevimiento de apuntarle con la pistola. Sacó el cuchillo de su bolsillo y se lo clavó en el estómago, girándolo para así incrementar su sufrimiento. La sangre que escupió le ensució la cara, pero no hizo más que relamerse para que el metálico sabor le llenara la boca y lo enloqueciera más todavía. Pero no era suficiente. Cortó hacía arriba y soltó su cabeza, para que el que el filo de su navaja se ayudara de la gravedad, abriendo el torso del muchacho hasta el cuello. Sus vísceras le ensuciaron los zapatos al caer antes que su inerte cuerpo. Uno menos.

Nick había logrado ponerse de pie, no había muerto, aunque tenía la nariz rota y el rostro cubierto de su sangre. Su jefe estaba a su lado y ambos contemplaban horrorizados lo que había sucedido con Charlie. No tenían oportunidad contra él, no tenía sentido arriesgarse a intentar luchar contra ese loco. Rogers tomó a Nick por la chaqueta y lo condujo corriendo hasta el auto, tal vez podrían escapar.

Yamazaki se inclinó hacia adelante y corrió hacía ellos, con un par de zancadas cubrió la distancia que los separaba. Rogers abrió la puerta del pasajero mientras Nick pasaba por frente del vehículo para subir por el lado del conductor, pero Yamazaki lo alcanzó y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago con una fuerza desmedida, haciéndolo golpear el chasis, el muchacho gritó en agonía. La enferma risa de Yamazaki opacó sus lamentos, se estaba divirtiendo demasiado. Nuevamente sacó su letal navaja del bolsillo y lo apuñaló en el pecho para luego empujarlo al suelo y pisotearlo con saña. Finalizó la seguidilla de golpes con una fuerte patada que lo envió unos metros adelante. Ya iban dos, faltaba uno. Miró hacía el auto, Rogers estaba dentro paralizado por el horror. Era su turno.

Rogers buscó con desesperación un arma, para su desgracia estaba tan histérico que aquello fue una tarea inútil. Salió del vehículo al recordar el revólver de Charlie en el suelo, había caído contra el auto de ese lado, seguramente junto a la rueda trasera. Si podía hacerse con él, podía sacarle algo de ventaja. Yamazaki rodeó el auto con la vista fija en el tipo, como si fuera una fiera, sacudiendo el exceso de sangre de su cuchillo. Rogers había logrado encontrar el arma y le apuntó, tembloroso.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE?! ¡VOY A MATARTE! —dijo valientemente, encolerizado por la pérdida de sus leales muchachos. Un golpe a su mano cuando logró apretar el gatillo le hizo fallar el tiro, y lo siguiente que supo fue que el revólver le era arrebatado y que el asesino de sus fieles socios lo tomaba por la camisa para azotarlo contra el auto. Estaba condenado, solo tenía que esperar por su muerte, y si tenía suerte, podría ser que llegara rápida. Pero Yamazaki iba a encargarse de alargar aquella espera, solo para deleitarse con su sufrimiento y hacerlo lamentar su impertinencia.

— Dime de la chica, ¿qué sabes? —bajó el tono de su voz, emitiendo un macabro susurro.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡De la chica, estúpido, dime lo que sabes antes que te mate! —gritó furioso azotándolo otra vez contra el auto, no iba a soportarlo por mucho tiempo, pero debía controlarse y dejarlo vivir hasta que dijera la verdad.

— Los chicos te vieron…te vieron con ella en un bar…estabas…d-de cariñoso con ella… —no pensaba con claridad por lo que se perdió en lo que estaba diciendo, pero Yamazaki lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad con otro golpe— ¡Solo nosotros tres lo sabíamos!

— Ajá…bueno pues, supongo que el secreto muere aquí, ¿uh? —Lo miró a los ojos, regodeándose en el horror que veía en ellos. Le sonrió ampliamente y presionó la boca del cañón del revólver contra su frente—: _Badda-bing, baby_.

El sonido del disparo hizo volar a algunos cuervos que estaban siempre en la estación, y el estruendo lo ayudó a volver a la realidad. La bala atravesó el cráneo de Rogers con facilidad, su cuerpo cayó al suelo y la sangre se esparció por el árido suelo de la estación. Tres de tres.

Su sed de sangre se aplacó con la violencia llegando a su fin. Soltó el arma y tomó su cuchillo, limpiándolo en las ropas de su última víctima. Se enderezó y sonriente volvió sobre sus pasos, dispuesto a buscar el maletín con dinero y su abrigo blanco. Un escalofrío perverso recorrió su cuerpo al pasar junto a Charlie, y se lamentó de que solo hubieran sido tres, hacia bastante que no se divertía así. Se inclinó para levantar su abrigo y mientras se lo ponía sobre los hombros, buscó con la vista la pequeña maleta negra hasta que la divisó. Al tenerla ya en sus manos, marchó por donde había venido, pues era tiempo de volver a casa. La sangre seca que tenía encima pronto comenzaría a heder.

Yamazaki pensó en lo inteligente que había sido al no avisarle a White del negocio que iba a conseguirle, con el cual ambos iban a verse increíblemente beneficiados monetariamente. Si el traficante estaba enterado, y la cosa quedaba en nada, posiblemente comenzaría a desconfiar de él e incluso llegaría a dar malas referencias suyas. Nunca le había importado la opinión de los demás respecto a su persona, pero en el trabajo, en los negocios, eso era importante. A pesar de ser un tipo de cuidado, procuraba que su reputación en el mercado negro no se viera arruinada, porque de otra forma, nadie requeriría de sus servicios. Eso no le convenía.

Caminaba con rapidez por lo que no tardó demasiado en llegar al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía, y el tiempo que ahorró en el camino, lo perdió en el pasillo donde se había follado a Mary por primera vez. Se quedó un momento a ver el que había sido su lugar en la pared, pensando en aquella noche con una sonrisa en sus labios. Miró por la ventana, el estacionamiento estaba vacío, la chica no estaba allí jugando a la detective esta vez.

Llegó a su departamento y abrió la puerta con lentitud, se sentía agotado. Los últimos días parecían haber ocurrido aceleradamente y eso lo traía muerto. Echó llave a la puerta tras entrar y fue hasta su habitación, dejando antes el maletín sobre una mesa en el camino, ya se fijaría luego si Rogers no le había dado algunos dólares de menos, o de más, pues el tipo parecía intentar ganárselo como aliado. Qué mal, su plan no había resultado.

Se quitó la ropa con rapidez, aunque estuviera exhausto, no planeaba ensuciar todo con sangre, así que tomó una toalla y corrió a darse una ducha rápida. Ni siquiera el agua helada logró distraerlo, aún tenía las malditas burlas del viejo retumbándole en la cabeza, como si no estuviera ya demasiado enredado con sus propias dudas para que ese imbécil lo desconcertara así. Estaba mental y físicamente agotado, no aguantaría una noche más sin descansar, no iba a privarse de eso de nuevo, pero internamente estaba seguro que si se hubiera cruzado con _su chica_ , se habría hecho un tiempo para ella y el cansancio no existiría. Cerró el grifo y salió con la toalla atada a la cintura y el cabello goteando, maldiciendo por lo bajo su estupidez al pensar de esa forma y porque aún tenía que tirar una muda de ropa y un buen par de zapatos a la basura, un desperdicio total. Después de la faena volvió a la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando un punto fijo en la pared, pensativo.

—Joder, nos han visto… —bostezó y se fue de espaldas, recostándose—. Maldita sea, como si necesitara algo así.

Se frotó los ojos, un raro sentimiento lo invadió, no sabía si temía por ella o por él mismo. No era el mismo hombre que había sido un mes atrás, y no estaba seguro si eso era bueno, pero si estaba seguro de que estaba molesto por lo que había pasado. Sabía que podía ser visto con la chica por alguien más, y que eso le traería consecuencias y algunos dolores de cabeza, pero de alguna forma logró ignorar aquel presentimiento que lo había alertado con razón. Las bromas que le hizo Rogers eran culpa suya, después de todo era él quien se había acercado demasiado a Mary, era él quien había estado _de_ _cariñoso_ con ella en un lugar público. Antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores, debía terminarla, aunque el viejo le hubiera dicho la verdad, si seguía de idiota con la chica le costaría caro, y tal vez también a ella. Estaba seguro que le afectaría que la dañaran por su torpeza y su estupidez, pues estaba familiarizado con ese molesto sentimiento de culpa.

Pero si le interesa tanto como para pensar en ella todo el tiempo, ¿no debería preocuparse por su bienestar?, ¿no debería cuidarla? No es como si Mary lo necesitara como guardaespaldas, pero aun así, ¿no era eso lo que debía hacer? Sabía con certeza lo mucho que ignoraba de cuestiones morales, pero aun así sabia las respuestas a las preguntas que se estaba haciendo. Ya estaba hasta el cuello por ella, no tenía escapatoria, no quería escapar, pero era lo que debía hacer sin falta: correr, salir de la trampa, no dejarse arrastrar por la corriente. No debía averiguar cosas de ella, no debía interesarse.

Pero no quería, y su terca actitud iba a evitar que tomara la decisión correcta.

Cerró los ojos, harto de tanto pensar en problemas y en soluciones que no le gustaban. Suspiró intentando relajarse y el recuerdo de la noche anterior se hizo presente. La rubia cabellera de Mary, sus bellos ojos azules, el brillo de su sonrisa y su arrulladora voz fue lo último en lo que pensó, antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

 **N/A:** Un capitulo como este me resultaba necesario, pues sentía que estaba desperdiciando aquella locura característica de Yamazaki. Y si debía ahondar en eso, iba a hacerlo un tanto grafico.  
 **N/A2:** Hay una referencia a la historia original del equipo en la pagina oficial del KOF 97.  
 **N/A3:** El apodo en inglés es _broker of evil_ , y lo he traducido de la forma mas aproximada.

Hasta el proximo capitulo! Espero que sea pronto.


	9. No soy importante para ti

**N/A:** Capitulo largo y lleno de emociones, creo, espero que lo disfruten.

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

La alarma de su despertador sonó insistente, interrumpiendo sus sueños, pero no logró fastidiarla y estiró el brazo sin prisa para silenciarla. Era temprano aun y aunque había descansado bastante la noche anterior, se quedó de remolona un rato más en la cama. Mary bostezó, mientras tiraba un poco de las mangas de la camiseta negra que tenía puesta, acercándose la tela sobrante al rostro para sentir el característico perfume de Yamazaki. El seco aroma del tabaco y la esencia de su piel estaban presentes como si lo tuviera al lado, abrazándolo, frotando el rostro contra su cuello cariñosamente como si quisiera despertarlo con lentitud, claro, suponiendo que él se hubiera dormido. Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro al sentarse en la cama, ya decidida a levantarse, otra vez estaba imaginándoselo con ella, con una suerte de compromiso de por medio. Se levantó con tranquilidad de la cama, tomó su bata y una toalla, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha antes de desayunar. Seguía pensando en él, y seguramente ni el agua fría lograría distraerla.

La mañana estaba algo calurosa, pero según el pronóstico del tiempo en las noticias llovería por la tarde. Le dio una tostada de pan a Anton, que estaba echado en el suelo a su lado, mientras ella se tomaba un café y comía algo viendo el televisor. Después de un corte comercial, un cartel indicaba que se anunciaría una noticia urgente, y ya podía imaginarse que seguro sería algún crimen. Era una triste costumbre suponer lo peor, pero más triste era tener razón la mayoría de las veces. El periodista en el estudio comenzó a hablar de un triple asesinato en South Station, dando una pequeña introducción al informe del corresponsal de campo, quien estaba en la estación.

Aquel lugar seguro debía ser sombrío de noche, aunque de día se veía bastante tranquilo. El periodista mostraba unas manchas en el suelo, bastante separadas las unas de las otras, que estaban ennegrecidas, explicando que aquellas manchas eran sangre, y sobre ellas habían encontrado los cadáveres. No muy lejos podía verse un auto, que había sido atravesado por la bala que mató a una de las víctimas. Mary resopló impresionada, mientras que el forense que aún seguía en escena explicaba que los fallecidos habían sido tres hombres, dos jóvenes y uno mayor. Los jóvenes se habían llevado la peor parte, pues habían sido golpeados brutalmente para que luego los mataran con algún objeto punzo cortante, presumiblemente una navaja. El mayor había sido muerto por una bala, pero también mostraba signos de haber sido golpeado varias veces. Los muertos habían sido identificados con facilidad, las fotos de los tres mostrándose a continuación. Mary los reconoció, eran criminales. Aquello había sido una pelea entre pandillas, moneda corriente en South Town.

De repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar, sobresaltándola. Fue rápidamente a contestar, y del otro lado de la línea le habló el jefe de detectives para la unidad de investigación para la que trabajaba. La necesitaba para discutir el caso que acababa de mostrarse en la televisión, posiblemente le pediría que intentara averiguar cuanto pudiera. En una ciudad tan corrupta como lo era South Town, los criminales difícilmente iban a la cárcel, aunque unidades como la suya y agencias de policía intentaban recabar tanta información de los sospechosos como pudieran para poner alertas y prevenir a los ciudadanos. Colgó el teléfono y fue a su habitación a cambiarse para salir. El brillo que reflejaba la moneda de Hong Kong que estaba en su mesita de noche la distrajo un instante, y sin pensarlo demasiado la tomó y se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, como una suerte de amuleto. Ya le había traído suerte antes.

Recorrió con su Harley las calles de la ciudad hasta el edificio donde la esperaban. Se percibía un ambiente de incertidumbre general, como ocurría siempre que un crimen trascendía en las noticias, los habitantes de South Town estaban acostumbrados a algo así, pero siempre impactaba. Dejó su motocicleta en el estacionamiento del edificio y subió hasta el piso en donde estaba la oficina. Al cruzar la puerta se encontró con varios detectives y ex policías que conocía bastante bien, todos muy ocupados con el crimen y con la información que habían encontrado hasta el momento. Vio al jefe a lo lejos y fue con él, estaba parado frente a una pizarra blanca y escribía algunas notas con marcador, había fotos pegadas también pero no les prestó mucha atención.

— Esto ha sido bastante jodido, y no creo que sea una simple pelea de pandillas —dijo, mientras se rascaba la nuca, pensativo—, esas peleas por territorios o porque uno miró mal al otro…no es eso.

— ¿Y entonces? Por lo que escuché en la televisión fue un crimen muy sanguinario.

— Eso también, intentamos ver si tenía conexión a esto que sucedió hace unos días…un tipo encontrado en un estacionamiento con un golpe en la cabeza… —Mary inmediatamente recordó al solitario que había sido atacado por Billy.

— ¿Está vivo?

— Oh si, ese tuvo suerte, por eso es dudoso que sea el mismo, o sean los mismos atacantes —Mary suspiró aliviada de que el extraño estuviera fuera de peligro—, pero, ¿sabes? Para mi es solo un tipo, tengo mis teorías de que es este loco de aquí.

Mary volvió la vista a la pizarra y reconoció a Billy en una de las fotos, junto a otros maleantes que ya había visto anteriormente. Chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación pensando en su amigo, quien había sido el culpable del delito contra el desconocido que por suerte ahora se encontraba bien. Luego dirigió la mirada hacía la foto que el jefe le señalaba, la primera desde la derecha, con varias notas debajo. Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer a Yamazaki.

La realidad le pegó como un ladrillo en la cara, ¿cómo podía gustarle ese tipo? Eso era en realidad, un criminal, un asesino desalmado. No era un caballero o un posible noviecito. El gesto que tenía en aquella fotografía distaba de aquel al cual se había acostumbrado, pues estando con ella, Yamazaki se veía menos serio y le sonreía con galanura, algo que a ella le gustaba mucho. Pero no le gustaba aquel hombre que veía en ese retrato, con el ceño fruncido, la boca torcida y entreabierta, enseñando los dientes como un animal rabioso. Tragó saliva y bajó la vista para leer las notas escritas en rojo bajo su foto: _Japón_ , _extremadamente peligroso_ , _demente_ , _drogas_ , _armas_ … El jefe incluso había agregado una pequeña referencia a su estilo de pelea, que era violento y la mayoría de las veces, mortal.

— Este tipo, Yamazaki, es un psicópata adicto a la violencia y a donde va lo persigue la muerte—Mary realmente no le prestaba atención, estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, pero sin embargo él continuó hablando—: Además, ataca siempre con una navaja, de verdad creo que ha sido él.

—No lo creo, porque no está en América —dijo bastante seria y antes de que le preguntara como lo sabía se adelantó a mentir —: Lo estoy investigando por contrabando de armas, y mi contacto me ha informado que le han visto tomar un avión, el destino es desconocido, podría estar en Hong Kong, pero no se sabe.

Le dijo que le avisaría si hallaba algo de información y se volteó para caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta, quería salir de ahí, escapar de la realidad que se había encontrado. Esperaría a que fuera un poco más tarde para ir a verlo, para ir a confrontarlo y acabar con lo que sea que era lo que tenían, o de lo contrario estropearía su juicio en el trabajo. Ya había mentido por él, no lo haría de nuevo.

Estaba en las calles de nuevo, pronto sería hora de comer por lo que la gente saldría y el tránsito se atascaría. Tomó un camino más tranquilo para ir a su casa, demorándose un poco más hasta llegar. Se sentía terrible, estaba dolida por lo que Yamazaki había hecho y por lo tonta que había sido al ver una luz inexistente en él.

Una vez que llegó a su complejo de departamentos, se bajó de la motocicleta y sin mucho ánimo la guardó en la cochera del lugar. Subió las escaleras mientras buscaba sus llaves en el bolsillo pero sus dedos rozaron la moneda, aquel pequeño círculo de metal que le recordaba a él. Quiso arrojarlo con fuerza al patio, pero se contuvo y lo apretó con fuerza en su puño, negándose a renunciar a él.

El cielo se estaba nublando y oscureciendo. El gris del firmamento hacía juego con sus emociones, adelantando la lluvia desde lo alto, y las lágrimas desde sus ojos.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

No quería llamar la atención, por lo que pidió un taxi para que la llevara hasta unas calles antes de aquel misterioso complejo de edificios en donde vivía Yamazaki. Eran algo así como las seis de la tarde y la ciudad estaba húmeda a causa de la lluvia que había caído, aplacando el calor primaveral y provocando un leve descenso en la temperatura. Sumida en sus pensamientos, jugaba con el dólar de Hong Kong, de alguna forma mover la moneda entre sus dedos la relajaba. Después de un rato el taxi se detuvo frente a una cafetería bastante concurrida, con facilidad se mezclaría entre esa gente, perdiéndose en el tumulto distrayendo a alguien si era perseguida. Una vez pagado el viaje, se bajó y entró al establecimiento.

Inconscientemente estaba retrasándose cuanto pudiera, el café que se había pedido como excusa para entrar en aquel lugar ya estaba helado, y afuera podía verse como el cielo se oscurecía para dar paso a un atardecer posiblemente lluvioso, pues las nubes negras que se agolpaban sobre la ciudad presagiaban un nuevo aguacero. Pagó y se apresuró a salir, antes que la lluvia arruinara un poco sus planes, aunque aquello no le vendría mal, y de alguna forma disimularía las lágrimas que se estaba aguantando.

A pesar de que se había acostumbrado tanto a la soledad, le dolía la idea de tener que volver a ella y a la monotonía que traía consigo. Despertar sola a sabiendas que sería un día más, con trabajo, o tal vez sin él, pero que en esencia sería igual a todos los otros días era frustrante. Era una chica fuerte, pero la agonía del día a día lograba destrozarla a veces, y no importaba que tan acostumbrada estuviera a todo eso. Detuvo su andar, se mordió el labio y miró al cielo haciendo uso de ese infantil truco que le habían enseñado de pequeña, para que las lágrimas no pudieran desbordarse. Que tonta se sentía, pero cuan inmadura se estaba comportando. Si bien aquello no era como cancelar la suscripción a una revista, debía manejarlo con más serenidad. Se prendió la chaqueta en lo que se acercaba al barrio bajo al cual quería llegar, la falta de edificios facilitaba que el viento circulara sin nada que lo cortara, por lo que en esa zona de la ciudad hacía más frio. O tal vez era mera sugestión.

No tardó mucho en llegar hasta el complejo donde aquellos tres edificios unidos como si fueran uno se alzaban imponentes, sombríos como el árbol seco en el cuadro como plaza sin vida que tenían al frente. Mary se acercó sigilosa pero con rapidez al que estaba en medio, y cruzó la puerta, esperando a no encontrarse con nadie excepto Yamazaki, como la primera vez que visitó aquel lugar, también de incógnita. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando creyó sentir como la tomaba del brazo como aquella noche y volteó de inmediato, comprobando que no había nadie. Continuó su camino por esos lúgubres pasillos y escaleras, sonrojada, recordando lo acontecido en aquel lugar, repasando en su mente esa memoria que tanto placer le daba pero que desde la mañana le parecía incorrecta.

Por fin estaba en el cuarto piso, el cual esta vez se encontraba un tanto iluminado por la luz de día que entraba por la ventana al final del pasillo. Estaba nerviosa, ya no se sentía tan mal, sino que había recobrado un sentido de valentía y responsabilidad que se había visto apagado por sus inseguridades. Tenía muy claro cuál era la puerta de Yamazaki, después de todo la había besado contra ella. Se cubrió la boca al jadear apenas, ¿en que estaba pensando? Se suponía que estaba molesta con él. Estaba agitada, a pesar de haber llegado hasta ahí con calma y lentitud. Se sentía ansiosa frente a la posibilidad de verlo, de verlo en su departamento. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces, pero ésta se abrió apenas, por lo que parecía haber sido cerrada sin cuidado. Aquello le pareció extraño, ¿acaso estaba Yamazaki adentro? ¿Habría salido dejando su puerta sin llave? La situación era algo rara.

Empujó la puerta y entró, el persistente olor a cigarrillos fue lo primero que pudo percibir, por lo que posiblemente estaba ahí, o había estado hace poco, pues el ambiente estaba increíblemente viciado. Cerró tras de sí la puerta y avanzó dentro del departamento.

— ¿Yamazaki? —dijo con voz firme, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Él no estaba ahí.

Dio un rápido vistazo, confirmando que el lugar estaba vacío y se regresó sobre sus pasos para observar con más detalle la primera sala del apartamento, siempre atenta por si escuchaba el picaporte moverse para abrir la puerta. Pudo ver una especie de maletín sobre la mesa y se acercó para echarle un vistazo. Lo primero que notó fue la mancha rojo oscuro que tenía en una esquina, sin duda era sangre. Suspiró, le habría gustado no encontrar nada que lo incriminara, pero eso sería complicado. Sin mover el maletín de su lugar, lo abrió, pues no tenía combinación ni nada, y la cantidad de dinero que vio la impresionó, ¿por qué tenía tal suma en su poder? Cerró el estuche y se dirigió hacia la habitación mientras evaluaba las posibilidades, ¿le habrían pagado para hacer algo? ¿Se lo habría robado?

La habitación estaba como la recordaba, por lo menos a grandes rasgos, pues había detalles en los que no se había fijado cuando estuvo allí. "Pues claro, tonta, si estabas ocupada en otra cosa" pensó mientras se abanicaba la cara, acalorada otra vez. Vio una puerta blanca y se acercó para abrirla, encontrando tras ella un pequeño vestidor. Cerró tras de sí la puerta al entrar, animada al ver algo tan normal pero inevitablemente elegante como aquello. A diferencia del resto del lugar, ahí dentro se respiraba un aire seco, podía percibir también una suave fragancia herbal, con algún que otro toque de madera y hasta algo dulce que no reconocía, pero que en conjunto era inherentemente masculino. ¿Acaso Yamazaki usaba perfume y no se había dado cuenta? La idea le agradaba, cualquier cosa que de alguna forma pudiera apartarlo del estereotipo de delincuente y asesino desalmado le agradaba. Siguió observando aquel vestidor, maravillada por la prolijidad que podía ver: zapatos ordenados perfectamente sobre una pequeña repisa bajo unas camisetas negras colgadas en orden, pantalones negros colgados del otro lado, y un par de trajes también. Se dejó llevar por la encantadora idea de verlo de camisa, corbata y saco, tal vez llevándola en una cita a un lugar elegante. Suspiró, no podía molestarse realmente con _su noviecito_ , pero movió la cabeza de lado a lado, alejando esos tontos pensamientos de su mente, no podía permitirse seguir idealizándolo.

Mary imaginaba que no podría encontrar nada allí, pero de todas formas buscó tras los zapatos, movió las camisetas y los trajes, esperando hallar algo. Siguió por una cajonera y al abrir la primera gaveta encontró cosas a las cuales ella llamaría basura: algunos trocitos de papel, unos clips, un reloj sin funcionar, un encendedor roto, un ticket de subterráneo japonés y una fotografía a la que primero no le dio importancia pero luego volvió su vista a ella, como si fuera un gran descubrimiento. La tomó y observándola pudo reconocerlo a él, mucho más joven y sonriente, lo que le pareció extraño. En la foto Yamazaki estaba a la derecha de un hombre vestido de blanco, con el cabello negro como sus ojos y de piel clara, quien sonreía afablemente y su mano derecha podía verse sobre el hombro de Yamazaki. Mary no conocía a ese tipo, y aunque podía ser un conocido solo su ex compañero en Asia, no dudaba que fuera un criminal también. Ya debería haberse cruzado con un expediente que lo incluyera, pues tenía conocimiento de algunos delincuentes de renombre asiáticos, pues muchos de ellos iban de visita a South Town.

Un portazo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, así que guardó de nuevo la foto en el cajón y lo cerró asustada. Yamazaki estaba maldiciendo audiblemente, mientras azotaba una y otra vez la puerta, que no parecía cerrarse del todo. Miró a su alrededor y se escondió tras los trajes y pantalones, que podrían ocultarla eficazmente si se mantenía inmóvil. Su corazón latía a mil, y temía que aquel golpe incesante contra su pecho la delatara, pero todo estaría bien si Yamazaki no entraba a ese pequeño cuarto. Con el humor que parecía tener, no estaba segura si le convenía enterarse que ella se había metido sin permiso a su departamento y había husmeado sus cosas.

— ¡Estoy harto de ti y de tu puta basura! —Decía furioso, mientras azotaba con violencia una y otra vez la puerta, aplastando en cada impacto la cabeza del pobre sujeto contra el marco, aprovechando que el tipo se encontraba en el suelo—. A ver si te mueres de una maldita vez… ¡pedazo de porquería inservible, que no puedes hacer nada bien!

Con el último azote, aquel hombre se despedía de su vida. Su cuerpo se movió por un instante más, como una cucaracha a la que solo se le aplasta la cabeza. Yamazaki pasó por encima de él para entrar al departamento y pateó su inerte cuerpo con fuerza hacía el pasillo, salpicando de sangre el suelo y parte de las paredes. Nada lo sacaba de sus casillas tanto como la gente ineficiente, la gente que le hacía perder dinero y tiempo con idioteces.

Echó llave a la puerta mientras respiraba profundamente, intentando calmarse, cuando pudo sentir el dulce perfume del cabello de Mary. Tal vez estaba imaginando cosas, pero aquello contrastaba con el olor del tabaco que había en el lugar. No podía ser que fuera algo residual, que había permanecido en el ambiente desde la noche que estuvo con él. Era bastante extraño, ¿acaso había pasado junto a ella sin notarla?

La buscó sin encontrarla, cuando estuvo casi a punto de rendirse y dispuesto a aceptar que tal vez sí estaba loco como se lo habían dicho, vio la puerta del vestidor, y sonriendo para sí, resolvió que Mary no tendría escapatoria. Por supuesto que no iba a lastimarla, pero iba a hacerla hablar para que le dijera que diablos hacía ahí. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta y la abrió despacio, apenas empujándola. Dio un paso dentro del cuarto y tuvo el presentimiento de que algo había cambiado, que el lugar no estaba como lo había dejado. Antes de buscar a Mary, buscó la falla, lo que le incomodaba.

La primera gaveta de la cajonera de la derecha estaba mal cerrada.

— Mierda…—susurró mientras se acercaba y la abría de golpe, comprobando efectivamente que habían metido mano ahí dentro, y prueba de ello era ese rectángulo de papel que no estaba hasta el final del cajón, sino adelante. Se puso nervioso, casi ofendido por aquello. Mary podría haberle hecho cualquier cosa y no le hubiera importado, pero que hubiera visto ese recuerdo de su pasado le molestaba de alguna forma. Echó un vistazo a la foto antes de volver a guardarla donde pertenecía, prestando atención solo a una persona, cuya cálida sonrisa parecía indicarle que se tranquilizara, pero le resultaba un tanto complicado.

Era Mary, no era una rata, ¿por qué la buscaba como tal? "Cálmate joder, cálmate maldito imbécil" pensó mientras apretaba los dientes suprimiendo su enfado, bufando. De un simple vistazo, no podía ver a la chica, pero se imaginaba que estaba escondida tras su ropa, era lo más obvio. Dio un paso y de un manotazo apartó las camisetas que estaban colgadas a la izquierda, pero ella no estaba allí, así por un simple proceso de eliminación, era evidente que estaba del otro lado. Sonrío y sacó la mano del bolsillo para apartar con lentitud la ropa colgada del lado derecho, con la perversa emoción que le generaba torturar a sus víctimas. Mary estaba sentada en el pequeño y ancho mueble que estaba sobre el suelo, abrazándose las piernas, tan encogida como le era posible, respirando agitada a causa del miedo, miedo que podía verse en sus ojos. La tomó por el brazo pero ella se resistió apenas, así que terminó por halarla con fuerza para sacarla de ahí. Un gesto de malestar se hizo presente en el rostro de la chica cuando la empujó contra la pared sin cuidado.

— ¿Qué…qué diablos…haces aquí? —habló entrecortado, aflojando un poco el agarre y resoplando, tratando de calmarse.

— Eres…eres una basura…

— ¡Me lo han dicho antes! —la soltó y le dio un puñetazo a la pared con la mano derecha, tenso, controlándose para no hacerle daño. Si antes se había vuelto loco por defenderla, ¿por qué diablos iba a tocarle un cabello? Retrocedió y se cruzó de brazos, estremeciéndose de tanto en tanto por los nervios que tenía.

— ¡Pues te lo repito! —Gritó avanzando hasta él, mostrándose valiente — ¡Mataste a esos hombres en la estación! Toda la policía lo sospecha, ¿pero sabes? ¡Mentí por ti!

Yamazaki ahogó una risa. Vaya que había matado a Rogers, Nick y Charlie, no se arrepentía ni en lo más mínimo y lo haría mil veces más. También sabía cómo lidiar con la policía, si incluso tenía a uno siguiéndolo de Asia a América, ida y vuelta. Mary no tenía necesidad alguna en hacerle el favor de encubrirlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —reelaboró la pregunta para no sonar tan brusco. Si él estaba histérico, Mary estaba al borde del colapso.

— ¡Vine a hablar contigo esperando a que me dijeras que no habías hecho nada! —Le dio un golpe en el brazo, pero él ni se inmutó— ¿Por…por qué no me dices estas cosas?

— No debiste haber venido, no debiste haber hecho nada —le dijo ignorando la otra pregunta. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se frotó los ojos, rememorando la noche anterior —: No cuestiones lo que hago, Mary, que soy así desde hace bastante tiempo…y anoche, joder, solo te defendía y ya.

— No debiste haber hecho nada —dijo imitando su respuesta anterior en lo que desviaba la mirada—, y si eso es verdad…podrías haberlo dicho esta mañana o algo… —respiró profundo, realmente no quería llorar —. Es obvio que no te importo lo suficiente como para que me digas que diablos haces, lo mismo para cuando te esfumas sin…sin decirlo.

La miró incrédulo, sin creer su abrupto cambio y sus palabras, ¿de verdad creía eso? ¿Cómo es que realmente podía ser tan tonta? Había pasado por bastantes dudas, se había negado a aceptar que sentía algo por ella, se había intentado convencer de que era su obsesión y se aburriría de ella y ya, siempre seguro de que para ella no era más que un pasatiempo. La verdad es que él también había sido bastante tonto y ahora casi sin pensarlo, la estaba haciendo sufrir.

— De verdad como podría esperar que fueras… ¿diferente? —Sonrió apenas, pero en sus palabras podía sentirse la tristeza— Tu eres…lo que eres y ya, eres peligroso y…y la gente te teme…y bueno yo… —levantó la vista para verlo a la cara, aún sonreía, pero sus ojos estaban vidriosos, brillantes por las lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar —…yo soy una tonta.

Su mundo colapsó. Le destrozaba el alma verla en su llanto silencioso al lamentarse haberse involucrado con él. Buscó las palabras para intentar calmarla, pero aunque tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo no sería capaz de hallarlas, era demasiado torpe y temía abrir la boca solo para herirla aún más. Mudo de la impresión, con la atroz culpa de ser el causante de sus lágrimas, se acercó un poco más a ella y simplemente la abrazó, acariciando su espalda suavemente, esperando a que ella entendiera lo que no podía decirle con palabras con aquel sencillo gesto. Mary tiró apenas de su camiseta y apoyó el rostro contra su pecho, sin dejar de llorar.

* * *

Hasta el proximo capitulo!


	10. Sanar es difícil

**N/A:** Ha pasado casi un mes desde la ultima vez que actualicé, realmente me ha costado mucho escribir este capitulo y a pesar del tiempo, me ha quedado corto. En un principio lo había planeado con un corte escena pero habria quedado muy forzado. En fin, muchas emociones, espero que el OOC no sea grosero aquí pero pfff, ha habido un quiebre y de alguna forma se debe nivelar, creo.

 **Nota especial:** un saludo a Kein Sylvan que ha comenzado a seguir la historia y de paso a dejar su opinión :D  
Otro saludo a la siempre fiel Drekaas, sin cuyo apoyo y ayuda, no se donde estaría :'D

En fin, espero y disfruten el capitulo!

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

Si se prestaba algo de atención, podía percibirse el sutil sonido de la lluvia que caía en el exterior, pero aunque fuera una tormenta eléctrica, no sería suficiente para acallar el persistente y débil lamento de quien Yamazaki tenía a su lado. La tortura parecía que continuaría por siempre.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Una hora o dos? ¿Diez minutos? No estaba seguro, pero tras un momento Mary se había apartado de él para sentarse en el suelo contra la pared. Naturalmente, imitó su acción y sentó junto a ella, en silencio y suspirando, agobiado por su inutilidad. Con el brazo rodeó sus hombros acercándola, el recuerdo de un momento similar vino a su mente, y como esa vez en el parque tal vez no sería necesario decirle nada. Mary se acurrucó contra él, como una niña pequeña buscando protección, aunque él fuera el menos indicado para dársela y no había hecho más que herirla. La culpa que estaba acostumbrado a padecer parecía acentuarse, haciéndolo sentir desagradable, haciéndolo sentir como la vil persona que realmente era. No era más que una basura como se lo había dicho ella, una basura que lastimaba a la chica que quería.

Porque sí, estaba seguro que la quería.

Tenía la ligera idea de que el sentimiento era recíproco, el dolor de Mary se lo confirmaba de alguna forma, pues si él no le interesaba ella seguramente ni siquiera habría ido a verlo. La pequeña gran discusión que habían tenido parecía salida de una escena de película para adolescentes, y solo faltaba un profundo beso que sirviera como perdón, que enmendara las cosas. Aunque ninguno era adolescente, y un simple beso no bastaría. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Por eso era que siempre alejaba a quienes se le acercaran y rechazaba cualquier sentimiento, era mucho mas sencillo.

Por eso también, aunque estuviera seguro que la quería, no quería aceptarlo completamente.

Su percepción de una relación estaba arruinada, habiendo sido moldeada por las malas juntas y encuentros vacíos, que le habían hecho olvidar que los sentimientos realmente importaban, más allá de lo meramente físico. Y la verdad se lo había paso bastante bien de esa forma, por lo que criticar aquel estilo de vida tóxico habría resultado hipócrita. Resopló cansado, la tonta actitud masoquista que adoptaba cada vez que se ponía a cuestionarse mentalmente era agobiante, y no podía parar de hacerlo. Soltó a la chica un momento para buscar en los bolsillos su encendedor y la cajetilla de cigarrillos, que rogaba aun tuviera al menos uno, y para su suerte así era. Ya estaba por encenderlo cuando Mary sorpresivamente lo tomó por la muñeca, deteniéndolo.

— Aquí no por favor.

Hizo lo que le pidió, tenía bastante tiempo en el futuro para volcarse a cualquier comportamiento vicioso que se le ocurriera sin molestarla.

— ¿Te molesta?

— No realmente, pero esta habitación es la única que no huele a humo.

Un intercambio de palabras sin mucho contenido, ya era algo. Por lo menos ella ya no lloraba y de paso, él no se sentía tan imbécil.

— ¿Estás bien? —le sorprendió su pregunta, considerando que ella había gritado y llorado, pero no, no estaba bien. Pasó su brazo tras sus hombros para estar de nuevo como en un principio y giró un poco la cabeza para darle un beso en la frente.

— No.

La chica se ruborizó un poco por su cariñoso gesto. De verdad no esperaba que una negativa fuera su respuesta, verlo tan seguro de sí mismo siempre la había hecho creer que tenía el control de todo, pero era un poco tonto asumir que alguien tenía todo entendido y no dudaba o no se sentía mal respecto a algunas cosas. Tal vez era un poco dura con él. ¿Su enojo le había hecho mal? ¿Sus palabras lo habían herido? Realmente era cruel de su parte dar por sentado que Yamazaki no podía ofenderse por nada o que no tenía sentimientos. Había lanzado la piedra para esconder la mano, pues no se animaba a preguntarle nada más ni seguir la conversación, pero él facilitó las cosas.

— Sabes, muñeca, no he dejado de pensar en lo triste y linda que resultó tu canción en el bar…—empezó a decir, aunque no iba a dar demasiadas vueltas en el asunto, por lo que preguntó directamente—: ¿De qué va toda esa angustia?

— Es…algo privado.

— No me jodas Mary, privado es el cajón del armario —contestó en mal tono, haciéndole saber que estaba enterado que había visto entre sus pertenencias, casi intentándola hacer sentir culpable para que confesara. No había sido tan discreto como le hubiera gustado, pero su ruin plan resultó en algo positivo, pues Mary suspiró y viéndose atrapada, le contó de su pasado.

Realmente no sabía nada de la chica, y prueba de ello era la historia que relataba. Ya había pasado algún tiempo, por lo que lo tenía superado de acuerdo a lo que ella comentaba, aunque no parecía del todo cierto, una pérdida duele por mucho tiempo y tarda en sanar.

Mary habló pausadamente, como si fuera que Yamazaki no iba a entenderla. La historia podía resumirse incluso, habían ciertos detalles que no creyó necesario mencionar, pues con lo básico se comprendía perfectamente.

Empezó su relato por el final, cuando ya se había quedado sola, únicamente acompañada de Anton, y la actitud que había adoptado frente a la pérdida de su padre y Butch. Se había cerrado en sí misma y se había vuelto bastante seria, prácticamente no sonreía, no tenía amigos y con frecuencia lloraba hasta dormirse. Algo que siempre había sentido y no había cambiado después del trauma, era lo orgullosa que estaba de aquellos hombres tan importantes en su vida. Era inspirador y la alentaba a seguir, pues dejarse derrotar por la vida era una falta de respeto a como ellos habían vivido las suyas, esforzándose al máximo en su trabajo, al punto de estar dispuestos a morir por ello.

Yamazaki arqueó una ceja al escucharla nombrar a Butch, seguro preguntándose quién diablos era ese, qué impaciente.

Recordaba a su padre con mucho cariño y su voz tembló apenas al mencionar con más énfasis a Butch. Su antiguo novio a quien sentía que conocía de toda la vida. Un gran amigo de su padre, él le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de lucha, le había regalado aquella chaqueta con la que siempre se la veía y junto a él había sido inmensamente feliz. Naturalmente, que un grupo de terroristas le arrebataran lo que más quería en la vida la había devastado completamente. Un instante en un día nefasto, solo eso había sido necesario para que la atrapara la soledad y la pena.

Yamazaki casi se sentía una basura por haber abierto la boca.

— Pero qué puta mierda Mary, joder, lo…lo lamento —dijo, sintiéndose un imbécil.

— Es parte del pasado, aunque ya lo he superado…o por lo menos he dado lo mejor de mí para hacerlo —apoyó la cabeza contra su brazo, sonriendo con la mirada gacha, gesto que pasó desapercibido para él—, además, me la he estado pasando bien últimamente.

Si esa última frase era una discreta indirecta, no lo notó, pues estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Tenía sentido entonces que se sintiera tan cómodo con ella, eran más parecidos de lo que hubiera imaginado: un par de solitarios con alguien cercano muerto que se mantenía tan secreto como era posible. Con seguridad la chica se daría cuenta de lo mismo si le contaba algo de él, pero eso sería involucrarla más aun con su persona…la idea era tentadora, pero un tanto peligrosa. Por suerte, ella no preguntó nada, tampoco emitió sonido alguno.

Seguir con aquella actitud parecía ridículo, pero resultaba inevitable. Al final ella habló, su suerte estaba agotada.

— A veces creo que solo me rodeo de gente triste.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó un tanto sorprendido, la idea de que diera la impresión de ser un tipo triste no encajaba con la imagen que tenía de sí mismo. Mary soltó una risilla—. Al punto, mujer, ¿de qué diablos hablas?

— Tú pareces entender por lo que he pasado…

— He perdido a alguien, si —chasqueó la lengua con cierta molestia al recordar la gaveta mal cerrada—. Fue hace bastante.

Mary pudo notar su creciente incomodidad, y hasta era casi agradable poder ver algo de vulnerabilidad en su persona. Sonrió y decidió que no haría ningún bien en ahondar en el asunto, por lo que permaneció callada.

Podían pasar un rato extenso en silencio, ella ya lo sabía, pero el silencio que ahora había entre ellos resultaba tedioso. Habría preferido que la tomara de forma brusca, besara su boca sin cuidado, apretara sus caderas torpemente y la subyugara contra el suelo, para olvidar la súbita pena en un arrebato de pasión. Pero el animal salvaje que parecía querer comérsela viva de las ganas que le tenía no estaba allí, y algo como lo que esperaba no sucedería, y el incómodo ambiente prevalecería.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado juntos, con sus idas y vueltas? ¿Un mes ya? De cualquier forma era poco tiempo. Aunque cada intervalo en el cual no podía verlo parecía una eternidad, realmente no era mucho, y lo máximo que él había estado desaparecido era una semana. Le habría gustado que llevaran un poco más, así no sería tan raro pensar en admitir lo que sentía por él, porque lo quería. No le convenía en lo absoluto si lo pensaba frívolamente, después de todo él llevaba un estilo de vida bastante peligroso, y no soportaría perderlo tan violentamente como había perdido a Butch. Podía pensar que no sucedería nada y que así como se habían encontrado se perderían de vista, sin sufrimiento ni rencor de por medio, después de todo una relación como la que tenían no parecía dar lugar a sentimientos.

¿Relación? ¡Si no tenían ninguna! Solo se veían, pasaban el rato e intimaban frecuentemente… ¿eso tenía nombre? Le gustaba la simpleza de eso, pero era un poco enfermizo pensar en ambos como entes que sólo se dejaban llevar por el deseo. Él chasqueó la lengua en evidente molestia y la sobresaltó, casi parecía un regaño por la forma en la que estaba pensando.

— Mary, creo que deberías…irte —dijo con un cierto dejo de abatimiento, como si realmente no lo quisiera. La chica levantó la mirada, observando la seriedad e incluso incomodidad en su rostro. Lo encontró bastante atractivo pareciendo endeble a causa de la angustia e ignoró lo que había dicho, absorta en ese extraño encanto suyo que le gustaba tanto.

Yamazaki volteó apenas a verla también y se molestó un poco al cruzarse con aquella mirada, que demostraba cualquier cosa menos pena o tristeza. Lo sabía, sabía que no le importaba, se había estado mintiendo y la posibilidad que ella lo viera simplemente como un tipo con quien pasar la noche era real. Su actitud no era tan ridícula después de todo.

— Me largo Mary, tengo cosas que hacer —dijo severamente, esperando a que su tono de voz la hiciera reaccionar de alguna forma. Funcionó a medias, pues ella no dijo nada y se limitó a aferrarse a su brazo, suspirando profundamente. Habría imaginado su reacción de forma diferente en su mente.

La sencillez en forzarla a apartarse y dejarla de lado como si fuera algún objeto era atrayente. Deshacerse de ella, olvidarla, arrancarla de su corazón y apartarla de su mente, habría sido todo muy fácil, si no fuera que la chica de alguna forma lo había conquistado. Ojalá solo hubiera sido una desconocida en un bar dejándose tocar bajo la falda, alguien quien sacar a rastras del departamento, alguien de quien olvidarse en un motel barato. Y si no podía alejarla, iba alejarse él y ya. La poca estabilidad emocional que tenía no soportaría quedarse y dejarse aplastar la dignidad por una chica que podría usarlo como quisiera. Aunque también le habría agradado algo así, qué gusto le habría dado verla sonreír, aunque fuera por burlarse de él, como ya lo había hecho antes al echarlo de su departamento o dejarlo solo en el parque. Estaba demasiado confundido y solo veía viable esperar a que el tiempo erosionara sus sentimientos. Sería difícil recuperarse de algo tan intenso, pero el tiempo ya lo había ayudado antes a sobrellevar una pena, y aunque dejara marca, igual se olvidaría de la mayor parte de lo acontecido.

La situación era un tanto crítica. Todo el respeto que le tenía, y el cariño que le había agarrado no le permitían dejarla o marcharse sin más, aunque moría de ganas por ser al menos la mitad de lo arrogante que era con el resto de la gente con la que hablaba, así no tendría ningún remordimiento luego.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos irnos? ¿No nos la pasamos bien estando juntos?

— ¿Y es que no soy más que un tipo al que te vas a tirar cuando te dé la puta gana? —contestó de mal modo.

— Como si yo no fuera lo mismo para ti —comentó casi sarcástica—, una más, ¿no?

— No maldita sea, por supuesto que no —se soltó de su agarre, deseando haberse mordido la lengua para no haber pronunciado palabra alguna. Gruñó molesto y se mordió el labio inferior, no quería seguir hablando, luego cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería verla.

Reducido a nada de lo que había sido por lo que sentía por la chica, apartado de su personalidad, se sentía alguien diferente. Necesitaba su amargura y su orgullo de vuelta, permitirse ser grosero otra vez. Pensaba demasiado en lo que estaba pasando, en lo que podría pasar, cuando se animó a verla de nuevo: sus bellos ojos fijos en él, la expresión de duda en su rostro, y como su boca entre abierta parecía que lo invitaba a besarla sin mediar palabra para dejar en el olvido las tonterías que se habían dicho. Abrió la boca para repetirle que iba a marcharse pero su confusión y torpeza no eran buena combinación, y acabó por decir algo completamente diferente.

— No entiendo cómo es que te quiero maldita sea, no sé qué hacer con eso, joder —qué más daba, ya no podía volver atrás ni arrepentirse. Fijó la vista en un punto al frente para evitarla, rogando que la chica no preguntara nada.

Soltó su brazo, impresionada por su confesión. Llevó una mano a su pecho, como cuidando que su corazón no fuera a escapar por la fuerza y rapidez con la que latía. La actitud del mayor distaba mucho de lo que podría haber esperado a largo plazo en la noche que le rompió un pequeño vaso contra la cabeza, pero se asemejaba a lo que idealizó por mucho. Respiró profundamente, mientras asimilaba lo que Yamazaki había dicho, repitiéndose una y otra vez sus líneas mentalmente, ¿no se lo había imaginado? No, no lo había hecho, todo era real, y la prueba estaba en la actitud casi infantil que había adoptado. Sonrió divertida, le gustaba tanto poder ver que no era un tipo malo sin sentimientos, que no era realmente una basura como se lo había dicho.

Se mordió la lengua, aunque habría sido mejor sacar el cuchillo de su bolsillo y cortársela para no decir estupideces nunca más. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, esperando a que ella le contestara, a que le dijera algo, después de delatar sus sentimientos, pero Mary permaneció en silencio, apenas interrumpido por el sonido de la lluvia que aun caía afuera. Tuvo ganas de echar a reír y largarse, si ella no lo quería, que más daba, tampoco iba a afectarle tanto. "¡Ni tú te lo crees, pedazo de imbécil!" pensó mientras se frotaba la sienes intentando aliviar el dolor de cabeza que sentía, por culpa de ella. ¿Tanto disfrutaba tenerlo como imbécil?

Al menos la chica no lloraba, y parecía estar de mejor ánimo. ¿Valía la pena sacrificar su orgullo por eso? Qué más daba, ya no podía volver atrás ni arrepentirse.

* * *

Hasta el proximo capitulo!


	11. Primera prueba

**N/A:** ¡Al fin un update para esta historia! Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, pues la verdad es que me tarde bastante con este capitulo. Sin más, ¡espero que sea de su agrado!

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

La estilizada figura de aquella flor que desconocía acuñada en la moneda era un tanto fascinante, o simplemente era el brillo de las luces que reflejaba lo que la hacía ver bonita. Se tomó su tiempo para examinar ambas caras y el canto de ese redondo objeto dorado y metálico, que ya había tomado algo de temperatura a causa de estar en sus manos por tanto tiempo. La miraba como si supiera algo de monedas, además que servían para comprar cosas, de todas formas, aquel pedazo de metal era inservible en América.

— Cuando ustedes se casen —habló suavemente aun con la vista fija en el pequeño objeto— seguro ponen esta flor rara en el ramo.

Mary se ahogó con su bebida y empezó a toser frente a semejante tontería que había dicho Vanessa. Aunque podría haber sido peor.

— ¡Qué cosas dices! ¡No voy a casarme, no seas tonta! —exclamó entre risas, mirándola incrédula.

— Igual, no vas a negarme que esta planta es tan rara como él —Vanessa le devolvió la moneda y continuó—, espera, seguro me dices algo como que es de una belleza exótica, ¡como él! —la pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse de su propio chiste malo, alentada también por la expresión de fastidio y vergüenza en la cara de Mary.

— Es…es lindo —dijo tras desviar la mirada y darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

Vanessa sonrió sin contestarle, le gustaba bromear con ella y ahora que tenía Yamazaki como una suerte de fuente de chistes lo aprovechaba, pero sabía cuándo detenerse. No iba a ofenderla molestándola hasta el cansancio, por supuesto que no, y además, podía darse cuenta que el sujeto realmente le interesaba a la rubia. Mary no lo negaba, pero tampoco había dicho con certeza que le gustara o tal vez algo más, solo se limitaba a decir que le gustaba tenerlo cerca o que le gustaba verlo, y esas respuestas eran un tanto vagas y hasta desesperantes.

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas? —preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de nueces del pequeño cuenco en el centro de la mesa, comiéndolas una por una en lo que Mary pensaba cómo contestar.

— Hace un par de días me dijo que me quería —habló despacio, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y la mirada gacha, como si le diera vergüenza. Vanessa no se hubiera imaginado que fuera a contarle algo así, por poco se sintió mal de desconfiar de él. La música que ambientaba el bar en el que se encontraban casi la hizo perderse de lo que la chica continuó diciendo—: Aunque no le contesté nada al instante y después…cambió de tema cuando intenté decirle algo al respecto, acabé por volver a casa y…y no lo he vuelto a ver, tenía cosas que hacer según dijo.

Agitó la cabeza, incapaz de procesar aquello, pues le parecía una tontería. Yamazaki le parecía del tipo que se aprovechaba y se largaba, pero Mary, aunque le costara creerlo, parecía ajustarse más a esa descripción dentro de la extraña relación que ahora tenían. No se molestaba con frecuencia, sin embargo la respuesta de la joven había sido tan rara que logró descolocarla.

— ¿Qué rayos mujer? ¿No te gusta? —Mary abrió la boca para defenderse pero ella siguió con su regaño—: Hasta pareces enamorada, ¿y de verdad no le has dicho nada?

— ¡Tranquila! No le dije nada porque… ¡no esperaba que me dijera algo así! Me tomó por sorpresa, ¿entiendes? —contestó mientras se encogía de hombros, queriendo justificarse.

— Ya, ya, pero…tengo la sensación que ni vas a alcanzar a decirle algo —Mary la miró curiosa, temiendo porque Vanessa bromeara con aquello que la traía preocupada, pero no fue así—: Me imagino que no vas a verlo por un tiempo hasta que pase el alboroto por lo de la estación, ¿no?

Mary movió un poco su vaso, concentrándose en el remolino de cerveza que allí se formaba, Vanessa tenía razón. No había considerado que Yamazaki tal vez estaba haciendo de las suyas del otro lado del mundo hasta que pudiera volver a South Town y seguir con su agenda de crímenes habitual, no era un idiota después de todo, aunque ella sí lo era. Había ido a verlo precisamente por aquel problema que sería noticia por varios días, un secreto a voces por el cual se había molestado ridículamente. Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza, imaginando que el amargo sabor de la bebida no se comparaba al rato que le había hecho pasar a Yamazaki lloriqueando en su departamento al portarse como una niña inmadura. Si él fuera a volver pronto, lo primero que haría sería disculparse por eso y por creer que le había dicho lo que sentía solo para lavarse las manos al largarse de la ciudad, dejándola a la espera como una tonta.

La joven se veía muy consternada, tan metida en sus pensamientos se encontraba que ni siquiera notó cuando una camarera se acercó a traerles otra botella a pedido de Vanessa. Decidió no interrogarla más, ya sabía que Mary solía pasarse un rato pensando y dándole vueltas a un asunto, intentando responder las preguntas que ella misma se planteaba; y ella le había dado algo perfecto en lo que pensar: Yamazaki y su partida. Se sirvió algo de cerveza, cuestionándose el haberse puesto juiciosa en vez de seguir bromeando.

Perfectamente audibles a pesar de todo el ruido, un silbido y una voz masculina fueron escuchados por las chicas que estaban sentadas en una mesa junto a la pared. Mary salió de su ensimismamiento para levantar la vista y buscar de dónde provenía aquello, pues reconocía perfectamente esa forma de llamar su atención. Vanessa la imitó pero no consiguió ver mucho y, ante la leve frustración, se acabó su cerveza de un trago, restándole importancia a lo que fuera que había provocado aquel momento de leve incertidumbre.

Un lobo se abrió paso entre mesas y gente, enseñaba los dientes y caminaba con seguridad, llegando rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba su caperucita. Echó a reír sin haber mediado palabra y le sonrió contento de verla, después de algún tiempo.

— ¡Mary, qué bueno verte! —exclamó de buena gana el legendario lobo de South Town, Terry Bogard, mientras se inclinaba apenas para que pudieran hablar un poco a pesar del ruido en el ambiente. Mary le sonrió ampliamente al verlo, pues hacía semanas que no tenía noticias suyas.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Dónde has estado, Terry? —Preguntó animada y luego señaló a la pelirroja— ¿Recuerdas a Vanessa del torneo, verdad?

— ¡Pues claro, como olvidarla! —contestó fingiendo seguridad, a decir verdad no la recordaba en lo absoluto, pero no planeaba hacer el ridículo frente a Mary—. ¡Y pues, hoy volví de Japón y me traje a Mai y Andy conmigo!

Vanessa dio un sorbo a su cerveza y aprovechó la distracción del hombre para repasarlo de arriba a abajo. Su larga y rubia cabellera que estaba sujetada desprolijamente daba la idea que era un holgazán o que estaba demasiado ocupado en otros asuntos como para fijarse de su cabello, pero por Mary sabía que más bien la opción que correspondía era la primera. Era un sujeto bien parecido, su joven y atractivo rostro se adornaba con una amplia y sincera sonrisa, y sus brazos descubiertos dejaban en evidencia años de entrenamiento intenso. Bajó un poco más la vista y descubrió que traía su siempre presente gorra en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans azul claro, que junto a su blanca camiseta sin mangas le daban una apariencia bastante informal. Vanessa rio por lo bajo, pensando en lo diferente que era de Yamazaki. Mary no conocía de grises, sus intereses eran polos completamente opuestos.

—…y ahora debería volver con los chicos, la verdad es que escapé un instante para venir a verte —alcanzó a escuchar que decía Terry—, pero preferiría hablar contigo en un lugar donde no haya tanto ruido —concluyó mientras reía.

— Bueno, podría verte mañana por la mañana en el parque cerca de mi casa, tengo el día libre —dijo Mary casualmente y lo miró esperando a que él le diera una respuesta positiva.

— ¡Ese tiene un aro de baloncesto, estupendo! —Dijo entusiasmado y luego saludo a ambas chicas— ¡Las dejo tranquilas y nos vemos mañana, Mary!

Esperó a perderlo de vista para echar a reír. ¿En serio habían quedado para verse y solo le interesaba hacer el tonto jugando al baloncesto? Trato de no mirar a la rubia mientras continuaba su carcajada pues seguro le dedicaría una mirada de reproche, o tal vez estaría avergonzada. La simple idea de que Mary arreglara una suerte de cita con él le resultaba interesante. Se había molestado ligeramente respecto a la actitud de la chica frente a su galán violento, que la perseguía e incluso había confesado sentir por ella algo que no parecía propio de alguien así, pero ahora el enfado estaba disperso y le picaba la curiosidad por lo que fuera a suceder con Terry. ¿Acaso aceptaría cortejo de dos hombres diferentes? Mary sí que sabía divertirse.

— Ya, ¿de qué tanto te ríes Vanessa? —dijo Mary en voz baja, con una mezcla evidente de molestia y vergüenza.

— Bueno, el lobo ciertamente sabe de romance —dio un trago a su cerveza y continuó— ¡Deportes! ¡Nada mejor para enamorar a una mujer!

— ¡Oye! ¡No seas mala! —Le dio un leve puntapié por debajo de la mesa— Además no me importa mucho el lugar, hace mucho que no lo veía.

— ¿Y para que vas a andar por ahí con ese cuando tienes a otro muerto por ti? —se inclinó un poco, frotándose la pierna donde Mary la había golpeado— ¿No dijiste que Terry es un torpe?

— ¡Ay, cállate mejor! —dijo riendo nerviosa antes de terminar su cerveza. No tenía muy claro que tan inocentes eran las expectativas por el encuentro con Terry al día siguiente, y a la vez le movía el corazón aquello que Yamazaki estuviera _muerto_ por ella. Vanessa siempre decía tonterías que la dejaban pensando, pero no quería demostrárselo demasiado. Se levantó apresurada y le dejó algo de dinero, excusándose de que sería mejor irse a descansar para no quedarse dormida y perderse de ver a Terry. La pelirroja quiso argumentar contra eso, pero ella fue más rápida y tras tomar su chaqueta escapó entre las mesas y los clientes.

El cartel de neón que identificaba al Pao Pao Café se convirtió en un pequeño punto luminoso conforme Mary se alejaba a toda velocidad en su motocicleta. El fresco viento nocturno desordenaba su rubio cabello y refrescaba su rostro que mantenía la temperatura propia del rubor. Estaba un tanto dudosa frente a lo que haría en los próximos días, próximas semanas inclusive, pero estaba segura que no se permitiría sufrir, pasara lo que pasara. Hoy una cita con quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo, mañana una cita con su amante de medio tiempo. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? No le quedaba más que disfrutar de la atención que le fueran a dar y sentirse como el premio mayor. Sería divertido.

Una reparadora noche de sueño era lo que necesitaba. Luego de guardar su motocicleta, caminó rápidamente a su departamento y abrió la puerta para ser recibida por su fiel mascota. Intentó no distraerse demasiado con el can para no perder el sueño, por lo que acarició a Anton un poco más y fue directo a su habitación.

La camiseta negra de Yamazaki estaba sobre la mesita de luz junto a su cama, justo donde la había dejado luego de despertar por la mañana. Se quedó viéndola por un instante y suspiró, tal vez estaba pensando como una egoísta y esperar un comportamiento diferente por parte de Terry era una mala idea. Los quería a ambos, aunque de formas diferentes, y probablemente eso estaba haciéndola pensar tonterías y luego la confundiría. Tomó la prenda y se la puso rápidamente, recordando con vergüenza la circunstancia en la que se había hecho de ella. Se recostó en su cama y se cubrió con las frazadas hasta la nariz, como si quisiera protegerse del fantasma de las emociones que le producían las torpes caricias de Yamazaki.

 ***/*/*/***

El suave trinar de los pájaros fuera de su ventana la había despertado antes de tiempo, por lo que había estado lista desde temprano, y ya que estaba bastante ansiosa, terminó saliendo de casa para dirigirse al parque cercano en un horario que creía que contaba como de sueño para Terry. Al llegar caminó rápidamente hacía el centro del mismo para ver que el lobo no estuviera practicando tiros de tres puntos mientras la esperaba. Como imaginaba, él no estaba ahí. Se hizo a la idea de que tenía bastante tiempo hasta que fuera a verlo, por lo que optó por dar una vuelta mientras esperaba.

Los senderos dentro del parque estaban delimitados por blancas piedras perfectamente colocadas una seguida de otra, y cada un metro aproximadamente había una pequeña planta llena de flores. South Town no era una ciudad muy linda pero había lugares de la misma en los que la belleza predominaba. Miró hacía un lado, viendo a los enamorados sentados juntos en las bancas y recordó como una noche había estado así con Yamazaki. Se dio un golpecito en la frente y apuró el paso, debía apartarlo de su mente.

Se frotó los brazos, nerviosa, aunque lo intentara le resultaba difícil evitar pensar en el criminal. Encontraba la forma de relacionar prácticamente cualquier cosa con él, y ahora que había estado viéndolo por semanas, tenía varios recuerdos intensos que repasar en momentos inapropiados. La forma en la que sus sentimientos habían cambiado a causa suya daban hasta algo de miedo, pues si no mal recordaba, al estar con él en ese parque se había sentido un tanto incomoda simplemente de pensar que aquello sería una especie de engaño a Terry, con quien no tenía nada más que una amistad. Y pensándolo así, al verse ahora con el rubio también debería sentir la misma incomodidad. Chasqueó la lengua y movió la cabeza de lado a lado, ignorando sus pensamientos.

Prosiguió con su caminata, jugando a esquivar parejas y situaciones románticas, después de un rato ya le había empezado a causar bastante gracia. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado dando vueltas, pero cuando volvió al punto de partida, Terry estaba ahí esperándola.

Se encontraba sentado al pie de la columna en la que se sostenía el aro de baloncesto, había llegado hacía algún tiempo. Escudriñaba la distancia, esperando a que apareciera su chica. No hacía mucho calor y la suave brisa le desordenaba apenas los cortos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente. Jugueteaba con el cierre de su chaleco rojo, llevándolo de arriba a abajo con rapidez, tratando de calmar su ansiedad por el encuentro. Lo invadió un mal sentimiento al creer que tal vez lo había dejado plantado, olvidándose de él o decidiendo no ir a último momento. Lograba consolarse en recordar la hermosa sonrisa de Mary la noche anterior en el bar de Richard, pero no le parecía suficiente y un prospecto negativo era más realista.

Terry bajó un poco la visera de su gorra, no le hubiera sorprendido en lo absoluto que ella no quisiera verlo, después de todo él había estado haciendo el tonto demasiado tiempo con el entrenamiento, o concentrándose en su venganza. Era muy torpe, tanto así que había necesitado que Mai le dijera que dejara de _huir_ para darse cuenta que efectivamente eso debía hacer. Sus vacaciones en Japón le habían servido de algo al menos: se sentía más fuerte y más maduro. Se podría decir que había fortalecido su cuerpo y su mente, su padre seguro estaría orgulloso de él, eso le alegraba en sobremanera y le gustaba la idea de compartir eso con Mary.

Mary se acercó a Terry por detrás, caminando lentamente para no delatar su presencia y aprovechar para darle un susto al notar que parecía estar bastante distraído. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca él habló, sobresaltándola.

— ¿De verdad creíste que ibas a sorprenderme, Mary? —se volteó apenas y levantó la visera de su gorra para sonreírle, aliviado de que ella hubiera ido a verlo.

— ¡No es divertido si te das cuenta! —dijo entre risas mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba su gorra para ponérsela—. Se me ve bien, ¿no?

— Diría que me queda mejor a mí pero estaría mintiendo —dijo mientras le acomodaba un poco el cabello, haciéndola sonrojar apenas—, de todas formas, mientras la tengas tú no hay problema, sé que vas a cuidarla bien, después de todo ya lo has hecho.

Le sonrió melancólica al escuchar sus palabras, los sucesos del extraño torneo del año pasado habían quedado en lo profundo de su memoria y no los repasaba con frecuencia, es más, intentaba olvidarlos. El asunto de NESTS cada vez se enredaba más y más, con fieles servidores y traidores manejando los torneos de los últimos años, no había forma de predecir que rayos pasaría luego, así como no hubo forma de predecir la desaparición de Terry. Desvió la mirada en lo que recordaba el tiempo que había pasado buscándolo sin éxito, llevándose su gorra a todas partes con la esperanza de que podría devolvérsela.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó de repente al notar el presunto malestar que tenía la chica—. ¿Qué te sucede?

Con los puños se frotó los ojos, acabando con las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos antes que se desbordaran y delataran su tristeza. La verdad es que ya formaba parte del pasado y no había caso en sentirse mal por ello. Terry no había muerto como había llegado a creer, no había nada por lo qué entristecerse.

— Bueno, sí, pero es que no quiero volver a tener que cuidar tu gorra, torpe —dijo mientras se la quitaba y se la devolvía, un tanto seria.

— ¿Y eso a qué viene? —Preguntó casualmente mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello antes de ponerse la gorra, al final llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez se refería a lo que había sucedido el año anterior. No pudo evitar reír frente al ceño fruncido de Mary y su mirada de regaño, pero entonces le contestó—: ¡Mary, pero que linda te ves cuando estás enojada!

Su expresión de fastidio cambió por una de sorpresa, mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente. Mary no era linda solo cuando se enojaba, sino que lo era en todo momento. De verdad había sido un grandísimo tonto al pasar por alto la belleza de su encantadora amiga, y ya no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Mary movía la boca modulando palabras de una charla a la cual no estaba prestando atención, distraído en lo delicado de las facciones de su rostro, principalmente en sus rojos labios. No se lo pensó demasiado, se inclinó sobre ella rápidamente y sin mediar palabra la besó.

Sabía que la quería, pero tras el golpe que le propinó la chica al apartarse se quedó con la duda si ella lo quería a él. Terry se llevó una mano a la cara, tocando apenas su mejilla sintiéndola arder, imaginándose que tal vez quedaría marca de la pequeña, delicada y fuerte mano de Mary.

— _Bang-kyu_ —el susurro fue seguido por una suave risilla avergonzada, casi como si lamentara haber reaccionado de esa forma. Mary se levantó prácticamente de un salto y aprovechando que estaba aún aturdido, dijo—: En Illusion a las nueve, yo invito la primera vuelta.

Reaccionó demasiado tarde y antes que se diera cuenta, ella ya estaba perdiéndose en la distancia, entre el verde de los árboles y el colorido de los caminos con flores. Echó a reír, aun sin entender por qué su chica había reaccionado de tal forma, pero por el momento no importaba mucho, de todas formas iba a averiguarlo esa noche.

Se quedó un rato más sentado allí, dejando que el viento acariciara su rostro, refrescando el golpe. Qué bien se sentía estar de vuelta en casa.

* * *

 **N/A:** Richard por Richard Meyer, el dueño del primer Pao Pao Café en South Town, para quien no sepa :-)

Hasta el próximo capitulo! Dejad review con cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia, lo apreciaria mucho.


	12. Marcha bajo el puente

**N/A:** Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capitulo, por eso he podido actualizar rápidamente. Espero volver al ritmo de actualizaciones constantes que tenía este fic luego del hiato de prácticamente un mes por el cual pasó la historia.

 **N/A2:** ¡Here comes a new challenger! Si, un personaje que en un principio no pensaba incluir pero ahora simplemente no podía dejar de lado. Espero y este cap sea de su agrado :-)

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo.  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis_

* * *

El ventilador que colgaba del techo se movía apenas, como si las aspas fueran mecidas por una suave brisa, pero el sonido recurrente que emitía el motor daba a entender que estaba encendido. Por la ventana se podía ver que el cielo azul de South Town comenzaba a teñirse de color púrpura indicando que pronto sería de noche. La habitación estaba iluminada por una luz incandescente que zumbaba cada vez que se apagaba por milésimas de segundos, y que daba un aspecto bastante descuidado al lugar.

Se meció hacía atrás en su silla, chasqueó la lengua en evidente fastidio y lanzó sus cartas a la mesa, otra vez había perdido.

— ¡Hey, gané de nuevo! —exclamó Billy muy animado, mientras se adjudicaba un nuevo triunfo y tomaba un par de billetes que estaban a un costado de la mesa. Sumándolos a lo que ya tenía, el monto que llevaba ganado era considerable.

— Cállate y reparte de nuevo, rápido —Yamazaki habló en un mal tono que casi podía pasar por uno de cansancio, mientras le entregaba las cartas que lo habían llevado a una nueva derrota.

— Ya, ya, no te enojes —dijo con una sonrisa, estaba sorprendido de que le llevara tal ventaja y contento de estarse haciendo de un poco de dinero fácil. Yamazaki era un tramposo de primera pero ahora algo andaba mal, no por nada ya había ganado más de cinco partidas de póker y ahora iba por la sexta. Billy mezcló con habilidad la baraja de cartas un instante y la dejó en medio de la mesa—: Anda, corta.

Yamazaki se tomó su tiempo antes de hacerlo, para sacar unos billetes de su bolsillo, contarlos y ponerlos sobre la mesa a modo de apuesta.

— La ultima y nos largamos —realmente no tenía humor para seguir perdiendo y no lograba concentrarse para armar algún juego bueno, estaba seguro que en esta vuelta no sería diferente. Tomó las cartas que le había dado Billy y lo confirmó—: Vaya mierda.

— ¿Qué te pasa que estás tan torpe, serpiente?

— Tengo otras cosas en las que pensar —respondió en voz baja, bastante serio. Yamazaki puso las cartas boca abajo sobre la mesa para tomar la cajetilla de cigarrillos que había dejado junto a una botella de cerveza, ahora vacía. Su encendedor estaba al lado de la misma, y un poco más alejado reposaba un cenicero de lata en el que se encontraba clara evidencia de que se había estado fumando. El ventilador de techo ayudaba a que el aire circulara, pero aún estaba presente en el ambiente el distintivo olor al tabaco y también el fresco aroma de algún suavizante para ropa. Billy aún tocía a causa de la poca costumbre al fumar, y de vez en cuando miraba la pequeña caja de cartón, como si quisiera fumarse los veinte que traía, pero se moderaba en ello. Aunque no lo suficiente, y por eso ahora tenía solo la mitad. Frunció el ceño en evidente molestia, eran sus favoritos, los que solo podía conseguir en Hong Kong pero que había logrado conseguir de pura suerte en la ciudad y Billy, quien se suponía _no fumaba_ , iba a acabárselos pronto.

Le dio una calada al cigarrillo luego de encenderlo y para después tomar sus cartas y seguir jugando. Llevaba días sin fumar, el sabor del tabaco hasta parecía algo novedoso.

 _Aquí no por favor._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras recordaba el casi extraño suceso en su departamento hacía ya unos días. No había dormido desde entonces por pasarse las noches pensando en lo que le había dicho a Mary, también lo mantenía en vela la falta de una respuesta de su parte. Se movió un poco en su silla, inquieto al recordar la suave voz de la chica y sus largas pestañas humedecidas por las lágrimas. Quería verla y oprimir su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, quería demostrarle que lo que le había dicho no era mentira de la única forma que sabía se haría entender a la perfección.

Suspiró y trató de enfocar su vista nuevamente en sus cartas entre las cuales se había aparecido una reina después de algunos turnos, la pequeña figura llamó su atención. La rubia dama le sonreía enigmáticamente desde su posición central en el cartoncillo, sus ropas estaban adornadas de pequeños corazones rojos, del mismo estilo que estaba junto a su rostro y bajo la letra Q en la esquina superior del naipe. Aplastó el cigarrillo contra el cenicero, intentando pensar en otra cosa. Estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba y todo por ella.

— ¡Flor Imperial! —Gritó Billy antes de echar a reír y dejar sus cartas sobre la mesa, mostrándole su mano nuevamente ganadora.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Que acabas de perder!

Tiró las cartas de mala gana, completamente furioso, ¿cómo es que había perdido, incluso más rápido que antes?

— Eso te pasa porque estás pensando en cualquier cosa, Yamazaki —dijo intentando no reír para no seguir enfureciéndolo mientras tomaba el dinero y se disponía a juntar las cartas para guardarlas—. ¿Te preocupa lo de esta noche?

— ¡No, mierda, claro que no! —bufó mientras se guardaba los cigarrillos y el encendedor en el bolsillo, dispuesto a largarse. Ciertamente el negocio que habían arreglado lo tenía sin cuidado, el problema era que simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Mary.

Billy guardó los naipes en la caja, arqueando una ceja en duda frente al abrupto enojo de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Conocía bastante bien esas torpes reacciones, más de una vez había peleado con él por ello. Chasqueó la lengua al recordar el incidente en la oficina de Geese hacía ya casi cuatro años, y tomó la botella de cerveza que tenía a un lado para pasar el amargo recuerdo que ya ni venía al caso con un trago aún más amargo. La cerveza estaba a temperatura ambiente por lo que la había dejado olvidada, distraído con el juego y los cigarrillos, pero no era tan malo, sabía bien de todas formas.

— Sabes, Ripper ha estado así como tu últimamente…

— ¿Así como?

— Imbécil.

— ¡Maldita sea Billy! —se puso de pie de repente y se inclinó apenas sobre la mesa dispuesto a darle un puñetazo.

— ¡Espera, espera! —Levantó las manos, en un intento de evitarse un golpe—. Me refiero a tu actitud, torpe, ¡de eso hablo joder!

— Ah, ya veo, ¿y eso qué mierda me importa?

— Déjate el mal tono un momento, maldición, pero es que solo me parece similar, es todo —Billy se levantó y se dirigió hasta una esquina del cuarto por su preciado sansetsukon. Lo tomó y desamarró de él su bandana roja y blanca para guardársela en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de jean, después separó en tres su arma y se la acomodó bajo el brazo. Por último se acercó a la mesa otra vez y siguió hablando—: Fue muy gracioso, ¿sabes? Al final era que estaba liado con una chica, oh, el amor te hace portar como idiota, ¿seguro que no estás enamorado? —concluyó en un tono casi poético.

No se lo pensó dos veces, tomó el cenicero que estaba en la mesa y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. No iba a esperar a que el rubio dejara de quejarse así que rápidamente caminó hacia la puerta para salir del departamento. Se frotó las sienes con la punta de los dedos, la sola idea de que pudiera dejar a la vista que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por una chica le resultaba vergonzosa y hasta era peligrosa. Era un error quererla, había sido un error involucrarse con ella.

Billy lo alcanzó cuando bajaba por la escalera, e ignoró olímpicamente sus quejas interminables. La voz de Billy junto a su estúpido acento le resultaba inaguantable, pero no le quedaba más que soportar aquello hasta que llegaran al puente de South Town. Abrió la enclenque reja que marcaba la entrada al bloque de departamentos donde vivía el rubio de una patada, la fuerza de su molestia casi provoca que una de las bisagras mal soldada saliera despedida por el golpe. Billy dijo algo que obviamente no le importaba, tal vez otra queja. Caminó con rapidez, dando largas zancadas para que Billy se quedara atrás tanto como fuera posible. No le funcionó por mucho, el inglés era bastante ágil y estaba en buena forma, así que pudo seguirle el paso, lo bueno fue que no dijera una sola palabra en el trayecto.

Conocía el camino a la perfección, con frecuencia peleaba con pobres diablos por ahí, también lo hacía con Billy hasta que un día el joven dijo que aquello era una estupidez. Si no fuera por él que le recordaba constantemente que se iba a arrepentir de haber irrumpido en la oficina de Geese, ya se habría olvidado de que iba tanto problema. Le dio una mirada rápida, iba arreglándose esa tonta bandana en la cabeza que le había quitado antes harto de veces solo para hacerlo enojar, y aunque pareciera algo divertido, no tenía ánimos para ello. Una buena pelea le habría hecho bien, manchar sus manos de sangre ajena y aturdirse con los gritos de alguna víctima le habría hecho muy bien, pero esa victima ciertamente no sería Billy. Tal vez después de arreglar el asunto del puente podría ir a divertirse por ahí como hace unos días.

— Hey, lo de la estación, ¿fue cosa tuya, no? —preguntó de repente el rubio, casi como si supiera en que estaba pensando.

— Obviamente… —contestó casual, como si matar tres tipos y armar un alboroto en la ciudad fuera cosa de todos los días. Bueno, eso dependía, había semanas en las que era particularmente activo.

— Lo sabía, Geese también opina lo mismo —dijo animado—, también opina que es un desperdicio que no vayas a participar del King of Fighters de este año.

— ¿Qué? —se detuvo en seco por la sorpresa a la mitad de la estrecha calle que llevaba hasta el amplio espacio que había bajo el puente. No tenía idea de que fuera a haber un torneo ese año, pero debió suponerlo.

— Si, torpe, aunque pues, Geese está demasiado ocupado con esto de las reparaciones de la ciudad —le hizo una seña para que siguiera caminando, Yamazaki fue tras él.

Billy sabía que a Yamazaki el torneo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero eso podía variar. Recordaba con claridad el día en el que se conocieron, al principio no había aceptado, pero una promesa de dinero y el ánimo que le había otorgado un asesinato le hicieron cambiar de opinión. Estaba seguro que no entraría por cuenta propia, y a juzgar por su reacción, podía imaginar que ni siquiera había recibido una invitación.

El puente de South Town era el nexo que unía la ciudad y la isla donde estaba la torre de Geese, el lugar donde Howard Connection tenía su base de operaciones. Por la estructura metálica que se alzaba sobre ellos no podía verla con facilidad, por lo que caminó hacia la orilla de aquel amplio playón de concreto para contemplar el rascacielos que tanto le gustaba. En el playón se podían ver unos camiones estacionados sin conductores a la vista, muchas cajas de madera a un lado y algunas placas de metal. Dio un vistazo al horizonte y pudo ver un gran barco de carga que se acercaba lentamente, sonrió complacido.

— ¿Y que hay con el torneo perro? Seguro el viejo te ha dicho que ganes, ¿no?

— No le digas viejo, imbécil —de un salto se subió a una de las cajas de madera para sentarse, le pareció algo extraño que Yamazaki demostrara algún interés—. No quiere que entre este año, dice que no le importa realmente.

A decir verdad, no era muy extraño que no le ordenara participar, Billy solo iba a pelear si el jefe se lo ordenaba, por lo que sus intervenciones en el afamado torneo eran solo esporádicas. Aun así, había participado más veces que él quien casualmente, nunca recibía una invitación. Escupió a un lado, casi molesto por ello. El King of Fighters era la excusa legal perfecta para salir a cortar gente y patearles la cara. Le habría gustado que Geese se hiciera de un par de planes solo para entrar al juego también, Billy seguro habría ido por él a contratarlo de nuevo.

— Tengo más tiempo libre del que puedo manejar —le dijo sonriendo un tanto engreído, utilizando las mismas palabras que el rubio le dijo alguna vez.

— ¡Apostaría a que sí! —contestó, pensando prácticamente en lo mismo que él. Yamazaki echó a reír mientras él miraba a su alrededor—: Falta nuestra damita, ya debería aparecerse.

— ¿Nuestra damita? —repitió, aun riendo pero sin entenderlo demasiado.

— Mary obviamente —se encogió de hombros— o tal vez tienes que irte para que ella aparezca, podríamos hacer la prueba, ese día fue así.

— No voy a irme —dijo poniéndose serio abruptamente, no le agradaba bastante la idea de que fuera a funcionar de esa forma—, además, ¿cómo es que le llamas nuestra damita? Seguro te escucha y te parte los dientes.

— Oh sí, señor, discúlpeme, cierto que ahora usted conoce a Mary a la perfección —contestó sarcástico—, te borraste por tanto tiempo que seguro no la has visto desde hace años.

— Me la cruzado un par de veces —dijo en un tono casual, había hecho mucho más que eso pero no planeaba decírselo— ¿Crees que ella vaya a participar? Ya lo ha hecho sin nosotros después de todo —se llevó una mano al pecho en un gesto dramático que hizo reír al joven inglés.

— De eso no tengo idea, no sé contigo…pero solo sé que no trabajaría conmigo, temo que aun esté medio enojada aunque le haya dicho que lamentaba lo que paso en el '97 —miró en dirección al barco, que estaba prácticamente en el puerto ya y se bajó de la caja de madera de un salto. Desplegó su sansetsukon como si estuviera por pelear y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hasta la orilla.

 _No sé contigo…_ Pero en qué dilema lo ponía esa frase tan singular. ¿Y si la rubia recibía una invitación y les pedía formar equipo con ella? ¿Y si se lo pedía a él? Con bastante facilidad pudo imaginársela, pidiéndoselo con su suave y encantador tono de voz, mirándolo a los ojos. Le habría dicho que sí sin pensárselo, le habría dicho que sí a cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Dio un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos aparentando calma y seguridad, observando cómo se abría una compuerta del barco y como salían unos sujetos que eran obviamente trabajadores. Billy le comentó algo por lo bajo y asintió con la cabeza como si le hubiera prestado atención. Un par de hombres bien vestidos salieron de la embarcación también y se acercaron hacia ellos.

El trato era lo más lícito en lo que recordaba haber participado, pues era todo parte del plan de reparaciones para la ciudad. Billy le había explicado un par de veces cómo es que un sector en la urbe había sido destruido y cómo Geese y el gobierno hacían lo posible para que la reconstrucción fuera hecha de forma rápida y eficaz. El viejo había hecho un par de arreglos con unos contactos en Japón para conseguir algo de material barato y según Billy, para eso estaba ahí. El rubio era demasiado torpe y tenía bastantes problemas con él idioma, y para eso específicamente lo había llamado. Era realmente cosa de nada, una bobería, estar de traductor del guarda espaldas de Geese era algo que no se hubiera imaginado hacer, y había aceptado de buena gana tras pedir una exagerada suma de dinero como retribución a la que Billy había accedido no sin quejarse. Tal vez por eso tampoco le interesaba demasiado haber perdido jugando al póker.

La corta reunión había llegado a su fin por suerte, y todo había salido bien. Estuvieron un rato más hasta que los trabajadores hubieran descargado lo necesario y para su sorpresa, de la misma forma en la que habían llegado, se largaban. Se volteó para volver por donde había venido, sin mucho ánimo de quedarse viendo como el barco daba la vuelta lentamente y se perdía en el horizonte.

— ¡Yamazaki! —Llamó el otro antes de alcanzarlo a mitad de la calle por la que se bajaba al lugar donde habían estado— ¿Qué tal un trago? ¡Esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba!

— Si vas a dejar de molestarme… —dijo de mala gana pues era un tanto cansadora su actitud a veces, jugando a ser amigos, como si aquello disminuyera la posibilidad de que acabaran peleando.

Billy pareció notar su estado de ánimo y aunque le costara, se quedó callado la mayor parte del trayecto. Intentaba de alguna forma mostrarse agradecido pero Yamazaki no colaboraba en lo absoluto, su actitud le provocaba darle un golpe en la cara para que dejara de portarse como un imbécil. Golpeaba su sansetsukon contra su hombro al ritmo de sus pasos solo para tener la mente ocupada en algo mientras caminaban a quien sabe dónde, no había pensado realmente a donde quería ir, ya se le ocurriría algún lugar pronto.

Las luces y el movimiento repentino indicaban que ya no se encontraban en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, sino que estaban en el centro de la misma, siempre tan lleno de vida. A juzgar por los atuendos de las personas podía decirse que el horario de trabajo había terminado hacia bastante, y que ya era un poco tarde, probablemente era ya casi media noche. Cada vez se arrepentía más de haber aceptado la tonta invitación de Billy y estaba a punto de darse vuelta y marcharse cuando lo empujó dentro de un local. Miró a su alrededor, el lugar le resultaba familiar.

Illusion.

El maldito Illusion. ¿En qué diablos pensaba el imbécil de Billy?

Billy lo arrastró a una mesa vacía que estaba cerca de la puerta, no sabía si le molestaba más el hecho de estar ahí o esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba completamente arrepentido de haber aceptado la tonta invitación de Billy.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué diablos me traes a este maldito lugar?

— Ah pues, quería ir a un lugar con algo de clase para variar.

— ¡Pero si tú no tienes ni un gramo de puta clase, joder!

Bufó molesto, su humor no podía empeorar aunque lo quisiera. Se habría largado de no ser que realmente necesitaba un trago y a decir verdad daba igual donde se lo sirviera. De repente recordó la última vez que había estado en aquel lugar, al que había entrado por casualidad. Miró con más detenimiento a la gente que alcanzaba a divisar, esperando encontrar entre tantos rostros la dulce mirada de Mary, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Se quedó un rato con la vista perdida, pensando en algo más importante que la camarera en uniforme que hablaba con Billy, o en la suave y un tanto hipnótica melodía que ambientaba el bar.

— Eh, tonto, me voy a fumar al fondo, no me sigas o te parto la cara —dijo al levantarse de su asiento y alejarse rápidamente. A decir verdad, ni sabía si el bar tenía un sector que podría llamarse patio de fumadores, pero fue una excusa inteligente para levantarse sin que el rubio lo siguiera.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que Mary estaba allí esa noche y aunque no fuera así, debía confirmarlo. Caminó lentamente por entre las mesas, buscándola sin éxito. Se sentía como un adolescente desesperado al hacerlo, pero simplemente necesitaba verla. Llegó al final del local y se volteó a ver mejor, pero tampoco logró hallarla. Suspiró fastidiado y se quedó allí un instante durante el tiempo que aproximadamente le tomaba acabarse un cigarrillo, antes de regresar de peor humor a la mesa donde había estado sentado con Billy.

Pasó el rato bebiendo una insípida cerveza con su ex compañero solo por mera cortesía, esperando a que fuera una hora más o menos prudente para largarse, cuando el rubio habló de repente.

— Cómo le partiría la maldita cara… —seguía con la mirada a alguien con el entrecejo fruncido, bastante molesto.

— Perro que ladra no muerde, ¿a quién miras tanto?

— A ese estúpido de Bogard, y también le diría un par de cosas a Mary, ¿por qué tiene que andar con ese sujeto? ¡Es un idiota, lo odio!

— ¡¿Mary?! —no podía ser posible, al fin y al cabo no estaba tan equivocado. Billy encontró su sorpresa un tanto extraña, pero no dijo nada. Era una suerte que fuera un idiota o ya habría decantado por la respuesta más obvia a su actitud, que momentos antes casi había adivinado.

— Si —chasqueo la lengua y le dio un trago a su cerveza, terminándose el vaso—, como si no pudiera salir con otro que no fuera ese vagabundo que se cree el héroe…joder, que tipo que no soporto.

Yamazaki se mordió el labio y se quedó sentado en su lugar, no iba a salir corriendo detrás de la chica, habría resultado bastante imprudente y sumado a eso, habría dejado a la luz el secreto que tenía con ella. No le quedó más que pedir otra botella y seguir a Billy con los insultos a Terry. El americano le había resultado indiferente por mucho tiempo, y si bien sus motivos eran bastantes diferentes que los de Billy, ahora estaba seguro que lo odiaba también.

* * *

 **N/A:** Si han leido la historia del 97 Special Team en la pagina de KOF reconocerán el dialogo del tiempo libre y la suposición de Billy al decir que Mary vendría al marcharse Yamazaki.

Hasta el proximo capitulo! Dejad review con cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia, ya saben que lo apreciaría mucho! :D


	13. Ilusión

**N/A:** No puedo creer que realmente haya pasado un mes desde la ultima actualización, ¡realmente no lo creo! En fin, con este nuevo capítulo, vuelve a entrar en escena un personaje, ya verán. Quiero agradecer el constante apoyo a Drekaas y Kein Sylvan, y también a todo aquel lector silencioso de esta historia.

¡Espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado!

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo.  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis_

* * *

Esa tarde el teléfono de su casa había sonado insistente, y dejando el compromiso que tenía con Terry de lado, se había puesto su chaqueta para salir rápidamente de su departamento y llegar cuanto antes al edificio donde tenía sede la oficina de detectives en la que trabajaba. La tarea en sí misma parecía cosa de nada, pero le había tomado más de lo que hubiera esperado y a la hora en la que se suponía debía encontrarse con Terry, apenas si estaba regresando a casa. Estaba segura que al muchacho no le hubiera molestado en lo absoluto que fuera como estaba, con su cabello enredado o su labial sin remarcar, pero ya que ella lo había invitado al elegante bar de King, quería por lo menos arreglarse a la altura de la circunstancia.

Llevaba casi cuarenta minutos de retraso la última vez que dio un vistazo al reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama, daba igual si se tardaba diez minutos más mirándose en el espejo o secándose el cabello. Se notaba extraña en el reflejo, como si no fuera ella misma, pero no era más que la sensación que le provocaba no verse con el mismo atuendo deportivo que llevaba siempre. Le hizo un par de morisquetas al espejo, posó de diferentes formas frente a él, incluso caminó un poco y se miró por sobre el hombro para ver qué tal le quedaba el vestido por detrás. Como un comodín que aparece de repente en un juego de cartas, ese vestido se había aparecido al fondo de su ropero, entre tantas sudaderas y pantalones de mezclilla. Negro, no demasiado corto, con el frente cerrado pero la espalda descubierta hasta la mitad, era bonito y a su juicio pareció adecuado para aquella noche. Solo esperaba que Terry no estuviera esperándola con su camiseta de mangas arrancadas y sus gastados tenis rojos, o habría desentonado bastante. Más que combinar con Terry, su atuendo parecía combinar con Yamazaki.

— Ay no, ¿qué cara pondría de verme con esto? —se ruborizó de repente y tiró del extremo del vestido, queriendo estirarlo un poco para cubrirse más las piernas de solo pensar en la lasciva mirada del otro y su sonrisa al verla vestida así, o al intentar deslizar sus manos bajo la falda.

— ¡Ya es tarde, ya es tarde! —exclamó para traerse a sí misma a la realidad. Corrió con dificultad por los zapatos un poco altos que se había puesto y tomó su infaltable chaqueta verde del sillón de la sala para ponérsela antes de salir. Anton ladró al verla hacerlo, como si no aprobara tal combinación.

— ¿Pero qué puedes saber tú de esto? ¡No te portes mal, no voy a volver muy tarde! —le dijo entre risas a su mascota para salir de una vez y dirigirse hacia donde debía haber estado de hacía ya una hora.

De haber salido en su motocicleta, ya habría llegado, pero un vestido no era el mejor atuendo que usar si pretendía conducir el ciclomotor. Tuvo que escoger entre caminar o tomar un taxi, y allí estaba, sentada en el asiento de atrás, fastidiada porque la luz roja no parecía querer volverse verde. No faltaban más que quizás unos cien metros para llegar a Illusion, así que optó por bajarse y caminar el tramo que restaba. Al menos el viaje le había salido barato.

Terry estaba de cuclillas junto a la puerta del bar, ya se había cansado de esperar dentro del local, además de estar ahí, Mary no tendría que buscarlo entre tanta gente. Arreglaba nervioso las mangas de su camisa, mientras se preguntaba si la chica lo había olvidado o si le había pasado algo malo, y rogaba con todas sus fuerzas a que fuera lo primero si es que no la veía esa noche. Casi se había dado por vencido cuando, ya de pie, dio una última mirada a su alrededor y pudo verla, su inconfundible chaqueta verde resaltando entre la multitud.

— ¡Mary! —gritó para llamarla, pues a esa hora un silbido habría resultado un tanto vulgar. Ella apuró el paso tanto como pudo sobre esos zapatos altos cuando lo escuchó. No pudo evitar reír, se veía demasiado adorable disfrazada de princesa.

— ¡Lamento llegar tan tarde! ¡Temía que te hubieras…! —La dulce expresión de genuina pena por haberse tardado en su rostro fue más allá de lo que hubiera podido soportar. En un rápido impulso la tomó por el rostro y se inclinó sobre ella para callarla con un beso.

La chica se apartó nerviosa, el rubor en sus mejillas era más notable que antes. Ya iban un par de veces que lo rechazaba, no podía imaginarse el porqué de ello, ya tendría el resto de la noche para intentar averiguarlo o mejor, para convencerla en que dejara de hacerlo. La abrazó por los hombros para acercarla y guiarla dentro del bar, aparentando absoluta confianza en sí mismo. Tal vez esa seguridad le gustaría a ella, después de todo, ¿no era lo que todo el mundo le echaba en cara? Siempre esquivo en todo que no fuera pelea, ya iba siendo tiempo de madurar.

El lugar estaba repleto como de costumbre, vio el panorama apenas por el rabillo del ojo, pues Terry la miraba y le hablaba de cosas a las cuales no prestó atención con tal ánimo que no se animaba a mirar a otro lado. Rápidamente se contagió de su alegría, pronto estaba riéndose de sus ocurrencias y ya ni tenía interés en saber que ocurría a su alrededor.

— Vaya, héroe de South Town, ha pasado tiempo…—saludó King en cuanto los vio tomar asiento en la barra, su atención se posó en Mary y continuó—: Que bueno que no sales sola y andas con este excelente sujeto, ¿no?

Mary quedó boquiabierta por la sorpresa, y para disimular comenzó a reír mientras se tocaba el pelo, haciéndose la tonta. Era obvio que King le decía aquello adrede y aunque hubiera pasado desapercibido para Terry, quien estaba algo avergonzado al haber sido llamado _excelente sujeto_ , Mary se había dado cuenta inmediatamente que la mujer referenciaba una vieja charla que habían tenido en ese mismo lugar. Si, habría sido bastante inocente de su parte creer que King no se habría dado ya cuenta quien era con exactitud su alguien especial, su excelente sujeto.

— En verdad es divertido salir con alguien, si —comentó mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en la banqueta que tenía a su lado—, aunque seguro Terry casi se cansa de esperar por mí ahí afuera…

— Un hombre enamorado espera —la mujer sonrió misteriosamente en lo que les ponía dos copas al frente y les servía algo que aparentaba un ligero espumante, y sin medir en la vergüenza de Terry prosiguió—: Son tan lindos así, esperan, dejan señales, cuidan de tus cosas…

— ¡King! ¡Qué cosas dices! —La risa de Terry le impidió seguir, con algo de torpeza tomó la copa llena y la golpeó contra la de Mary, mientras deslizaba su brazo tras sus hombros abrazándola casualmente, haciéndola estremecer—: ¡Salud, salud!

Alejado de tanta alegría, el oscuro rincón en donde estaba la mesa más cercana a la puerta era un centro de energía negativa. La cerveza barata era lo de menos, y no le importaba para nada su asqueroso sabor, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando lo que sucedía en la barra. Yamazaki recargaba su cabeza contra su mano, su codo contra la mesa; y su respeto por Mary contra sus ganas de clavarle su cuchillo a Terry en el estómago, esperando a que lo primero fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para aplacar lo segundo.

— Hey, echas espuma por la boca, ¿por qué no te tomas otro…otro trago? —le dijo Billy mientras levantaba una botella de entre las demás vacías. El rubio se bamboleó ligeramente en la silla y sonrió tontamente en cuanto lo miró.

— ¿Te pones así con esta mierda? Joder, das pena, imbécil… —la expresión de absoluto desprecio en su rostro pareció ofenderlo ligeramente, pues la sonrisa de Billy se esfumó al instante.

— Hey…que malo, pero es que me estás dejando beber solo y…y joder, ¿qué esperabas? ¡Ni siquiera me escuchas!

— ¡Estoy harto de ti! Tu puta voz, eres una molestia, ¿cuántas veces voy a decírtelo?

— Recuérdame no invitarte nunca a nada… —Billy bostezó y se sirvió el resto de cerveza que quedaba en la botella, más concentrado en que no hiciera mucha espuma en el vaso que en las palabras hirientes del otro.

Le habría roto la botella contra la cabeza de no ser que no quería armar ningún alboroto, decidió dejarlo hacer el tonto solo, aunque estuvieran sentados en la misma mesa. Volvió la vista a donde estaba Mary, solo para verla reír. Dio largo suspiro, molesto con la extraña desazón que sentía, mejor sería dejarla en paz.

— Sí, claro —dijo sarcástico y en voz alta, mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente, furioso al ver como Terry la abrazaba y luego besaba su mejilla.

— ¡Sí, claro! —Repitió Billy en lo que golpeaba su vaso contra la mesa— ¡Ya te vas! Nos…no espera, no nos vemos, no quiero verte, serpiente asquerosa —hizo un gesto con su mano, como si estuviera corriéndolo del lugar. Yamazaki rio de buena gana, que ridículo era en ese estado. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza como saludo, antes de largarse de aquel lugar.

Esperaba que la noche al menos estuviera fría, así el aire golpeándole la cara lo relajaría un poco, pero por el contrario el ambiente estaba un tanto pesado, como si fuera a llover nuevamente. Encendió un cigarrillo mientras caminaba, con suerte la nicotina reemplazaría de su sistema los celos absurdos que sentía. No le gustaba en lo absoluto, no estaba acostumbrado, y entre más rápido desaparecieran mejor.

Caminó por inercia hasta donde vivía Mary, entró al complejo como si fuera un residente y subió las escaleras rápidamente, el metálico sonido de las mismas lo habría delatado hasta cien metros a la redonda. La fuerza necesaria para darse vuelta y marcharse le era imposible de utilizar, por lo que continuó con su camino hasta el final del pasillo, pasando la puerta de Mary inclusive, para recargarse contra la pared. ¿Montaría guardia como un torpe adolescente? Claro que sí.

— Das pena, idiota —se dijo molesto mientras doblaba y desdoblaba el metálico papelillo que había sacado de la caja de cigarrillos una vez que terminó de fumarse el último.

Chasqueó la lengua cuando rasgó el papel al distraerse con el ruido de las escaleras, lo arrugó en su mano al escuchar la odiosa risa de Terry. Al fin aparecían, ¿cuánto tiempo habían estado divirtiéndose? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado parado ahí como un completo imbécil? Dio un paso al costado, ocultándose tras una ancha columna de concreto, atento a lo que el par de americanos pudiera decirse.

— Fue divertido, ¿no? Aunque la próxima nos vamos por unas hamburguesas al centro, las camisas son incomodas —Terry rio apenas con su propio chiste mientras arreglaba sus mangas, tal como había estado haciendo antes de ver a Mary.

— Si, seguro… —contestó con una tímida sonrisa mientras sacaba las llaves de su chaqueta—. Este vestido también es algo incómodo.

— ¡Pero te mueves con tanta naturalidad con el! Me cuesta creerlo.

— Hay cosas que disimulo muy bien —se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta—, bueno, supongo que ya nos veremos por ahí.

— ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? —Mary echó a reír por su expresión de sorpresa y lo empujó ligeramente apartándolo de la puerta. Sin siquiera contestarle, se metió al departamento rápidamente y echó llave, pudiendo escuchar el audible suspiro a modo de queja de Terry, a quien no le quedó más que volverse por donde había venido. Qué osado había sido, casi ni parecía el torpe y distraído Terry que recordaba.

Se quitó la chaqueta dejándola en el espaldar del sofá sobre el cual se dejó caer, y una vez más cómoda se quitó los molestos zapatos que le habían dejado los pies un poco adoloridos. Anton fue a su encuentro y ambos se pusieron en alerta en cuanto escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta. Se imaginaba que podría ser Terry para insistir y quedarse, pero mejor sería averiguarlo.

Mary se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta perezosa, realmente esperaba que solo hubiera imaginado el golpe, estaba cansada. Giró la llave que aún seguía en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Yamazaki recargado casualmente contra el barandal metálico. No parecía llevar mucho tiempo allí, ¿acaso habría llegado cuando Terry se iba? Tal vez hasta habrían cruzado una o dos palabras.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —rio apenas con su pregunta, como mero acto reflejo, pues no se veía realmente contento, algo lo cual la preocupó.

— Cuánta inocencia cargas, Mary, de verdad eres muy linda—movió la cabeza y los hombros ligeramente, el leve crujir de sus huesos le resultó un tanto encantador, pero seguía inquieta de verlo así de serio, a pesar de su endulzada palabrería.

— Ya tonto, dime, ¿o me vas a decir que estabas de casualidad por el vecindario?

— Tan casual como Terry, podría ser…

Contuvo la respiración, nerviosa en verse descubierta. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no por la suave brisa, sino por su gélido comentario que dejaba entrever cierta molestia. Era obvio que los había visto, y más que obvio que estaba enojado por ello.

— Lo lamento pero…estoy algo cansada como para hablar…—contestó temblorosa en lo que se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta, pero antes que pudiera lograr su cometido Yamazaki detuvo la puerta de un golpe, asustándola.

— No lo dejaste entrar, ya sé, ya sé —dijo en un tono de voz bajo y hasta un tanto macabro, empujó la puerta haciendo retroceder a Mary en ello y entró sin más, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con fuerza.

— ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?

— Eso es cosa suya, detective, pero bueno —resopló molesto en la pausa—, te pude ver, casi fue una puta coincidencia.

Repasó en su mente con rapidez Illusion de memoria, no recordaba haberlo visto ni de casualidad, y él no era precisamente el tipo de persona que podría pasar por alto de entre una multitud. Ahogó un jadeo en cuanto se le acercó de repente con su clásica torpeza para agarrarla fuertemente por el brazo, pero no de la forma en la que se había acostumbrado ya. Aunque no le hubiera resultado complicado quitárselo de encima y sacarlo a los golpes del departamento, no quería pelear con él, ni siquiera con palabras.

— Suéltame por favor, me estás lastimando…no tienes porqué armar tanto alboroto —se movió insistente, intentando soltarse, pero sin luchar demasiado.

— ¿Eso crees? —La empujó contra la pared y se inclinó sobre ella para susurrarle al oído—: Cómo no armar alboroto cuando puedo ver que estás con ese vagabundo…y ya, que te ves tan contenta incluso.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró en cuanto la soltó, posiblemente para alejarse y marcharse. Lejos de dejarlo ir, se aferró de su ropa acercándolo y se paró de puntitas para abrazarlo por el cuello. Yamazaki se estremeció, seguramente no se esperaba una reacción así. Podía entenderlo, a ella también le habría molestado verlo de cariñoso con una chica.

— No me lo creo, estás…estás celoso Ryuji —dijo riendo suavemente mientras frotaba el rostro contra su cuello. Si bien era una actitud un poco enfermiza, le resultaba un tanto adorable pues denotaba el miedo que tenía de perderla. Yamazaki realmente tenía una forma extraña de querer y podía darse cuenta que aún estaba molesto, sintiendo lo tenso que estaba su cuerpo. Le dio en beso en la mejilla y lo soltó para apartarse ligeramente, aun con una sonrisilla en los labios, divertida con la confusa expresión de ligera vergüenza en su cara.

— ¿Quieres quedarte? Porque tú sí puedes —tomó su mano, apretándola con fuerza y tiró para que caminara con ella—, además necesito que alguien me ayude con el vestido.

— Se te ve muy bien como para dejártelo romper —se dejó guiar hasta la habitación, con un renovado interés.

— No de esa forma, tonto —se giró rápidamente para darle un golpecito en el pecho, la falda del vestido levantándose ligeramente en el movimiento, captando de inmediato su atención—. Además, creo haberte dicho que estaba cansada, ¿es que no me escuchas?

Se encogió de hombros, desligándose de la responsabilidad de responderle. El simple gesto pareció hacerle bastante gracia, pues comenzó a reír de una forma demasiado encantadora como para seguir con ese estúpido mal humor que había tenido toda la noche. Dio un paso hacia adelante para acercarse más a ella, abrazándola por la cintura al besarla, tomándola por sorpresa.

El amargo sabor de la cerveza combinado con el del tabaco la atrapó, manteniéndola captiva para no dejarla escapar aunque hubiera querido. Si estaba medianamente intoxicado y su torpe actitud se había visto resaltada por ello, no le habría resultado demasiado extraño. Se dejó empujar descuidadamente hasta su cama, como si fuera una muñeca, sin quejarse salvo cada vez que Yamazaki mordía sus labios. Demasiado absorta estaba en sus emociones, o tal vez él había sido extrañamente delicado, que no se negó a dejarse recostar, mucho menos a que el otro se acomodara sobre ella cómodamente entre sus piernas. Solo volvió en sí cuando sintió su fría mano deslizándose bajo la falda del vestido, tal y como había imaginado anteriormente.

La chica reaccionó rápidamente y casi como una ráfaga fue el movimiento que hizo con su mano para darle una cachetada. Se cubrió la boca al instante y muy divertida echó a reír dulcemente. No podía imaginarse que era tan gracioso, pero daba igual, pues bien valía aguantarse el repentino ardor en su mejilla ahora que podía escuchar su dulce risa. Sin ánimo de seguir insistiendo solo para ganarse otro golpe, se quitó de encima de ella y se sentó con la espalda apoyada a la pared, incómodo por el poco espacio y por su frustrado intento. Mary se sentó también y se le acercó apenas.

— Que torpe eres, ¿cuántas veces te lo voy a repetir? ¡No de esa forma! —se le notaba que estaba de muy buen ánimo, incluso siguió riendo por lo bajo en cuanto le dio la espalda, mirándolo por sobre el hombro—. Solo baja el cierre, de veras quiero quitarme esto.

— ¿Y que gano con eso? ¿Otro golpe? —acarició lo descubierto de su espalda con el dorso de la mano antes de proceder con lo que le había dicho, más frustrado se sentía.

— Mi gratitud —Yamazaki resopló en evidente fastidio, pero no le prestó demasiada atención, simplemente sonrió aunque no pudiera verla. Se movió apenas para levantarse un poco la falda del vestido y así poder quitárselo por arriba. Lo lanzó lejos, como si fuera una prenda cualquiera y meneó delicadamente la cabeza para acomodarse el cabello, sintiendo la ardiente mirada del otro sobre cuerpo. Estiró ligeramente el brazo y de debajo de su almohada sacó la camiseta negra que le pertenecía a Yamazaki. Luego de ponérsela, por fin se volteó a verlo.

— Ya me parecía que me faltaba una…

— Como si no tuvieras cientos de las mismas, además, tú me la diste, ¿o no te acuerdas?

— Claro, también recuerdo como estabas de avergonzada —se relamió los labios y le sonrió burlonamente—, como si no te hubiera visto sin nada la noche anterior, muñeca.

Bufó con el ceño fruncido, pero no le dijo nada. Se acostó casi al borde de su cama como si quisiera estar lejos de él aunque no hubiera demasiado espacio. Le dio la espalda, entre avergonzada y molesta por lo que le había dicho aunque no fuera una mentira. Se mantuvo atenta a lo que fuera a hacer, y simplemente escuchó el ruido de sus zapatos al golpear el suelo, el de la hebilla de su cinturón al quitárselo y el apenas perceptible ruido que uno hace al quitarse una playera.

Se quedó mirando a la chica un momento, esperando por si se volteaba, pero ella se mantuvo inmóvil. ¿Tan molesta estaba? Le pareció que era cosa de nada, y que pronto, o tal vez al otro día, ya lo habría olvidado. Como no había más vuelta que darle al asunto se echó hacia atrás, recostándose mirando el techo con las manos debajo de la cabeza. El brillo apenas azulado de la luna, que entraba por la ventana sin celosía de la habitación de Mary, iluminaba ligeramente la habitación, pero no molestaba, y se dio cuenta que tal vez si molestaría en la mañana. Mientras se preguntaba mentalmente porque Mary no había hecho ya algo al respecto, ella se movió para acercársele y acurrucarse contra su cuerpo. No la miró, pero si rodeó sus hombros con el brazo, no sin antes acariciar su rubio cabello. El sutil aroma floral que desprendía lo adormeció un poco con su dulzura. Cerró los ojos y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

* * *

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :-)


	14. Heads Up

**N/A:** ¡Al fin! Aunque no haya pasado demasiado tiempo desde el ultimo update (no he dejado que pase el mes :~) ) siento que mi percepción falla ligeramente y me parece que, de hecho, ha pasado demasiado. Pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo 14 ya! No puedo creer que esta historia haya avanzado tanto, y que aun tenga un par de cosas más por desarrollar para que la historia pueda llegar al final. Como siempre, quiero agradecer a los lectores de esta historia, porque si el contador de visitas se mantuviera en 0...esta historia no habría pasado del capitulo 3, ustedes me dan ánimos para seguir así que ¡muchas gracias!

 **N/A2:** Este capitulo es en mi opinión, un tanto complicado, y saco un tema que había estado evitando para dar mas suspenso (?) ok no xD Espero que no haya pasado desapercibido, si no entienden de que rayos hablo pues, ya lo leerán xD

¡Espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado!

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo.  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis_

* * *

Iluminada ligeramente por la tenue luz del sol mañanero y en los brazos de la última persona que hubiera imaginado a su lado, Mary despertó. Se quedó inmóvil, mientras asimilaba lo que sucedía e intentaba recordar la noche anterior, que había sido bastante agitada. Recordó con una sonrisa la cita con Terry, que había sido agradable, y se aguantó la risa al acordarse de la expresión de sorpresa en su cara cuando no lo dejó entrar al departamento, ¿realmente creyó que tendría tanta suerte? Luego estaba el enojo, no, los celos de Yamazaki. No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso y en cómo se había portado con ella hasta que se quedó dormida. Era un tanto extraño verlo avergonzado, o que le tuviera tanta paciencia, se notaba que de veras la quería. Estiró el brazo para alcanzar el reloj despertador, que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche, y estaba próximo a destruir la calma de la mañana con su estruendosa alarma. Vio la hora antes de apretar el botón para que no sonara ni por error media hora más tarde.

Se volvió a la posición que estaba, acurrucada contra Yamazaki. Se frotó los ojos al bostezar y se mantuvo despierta, disfrutando de tan inocente y a la vez íntima cercanía. El agarre que había sido fuerte la noche anterior, ahora estaba un tanto más flojo, aunque aun así, el brazo de Yamazaki se curvaba alrededor de sus hombros manteniéndola cerca, tocando ligeramente su pecho. Mary se ruborizó ligeramente y acarició con delicadeza su mano, para luego entrelazar sus dedos, sintiéndola reseca, áspera. No la recordaba así, o por lo menos la memoria de su piel le decía otra cosa, de todas formas, no era como si fuera desagradable, sino todo lo contrario.

Anton comenzó a ladrar nervioso, alertándola. Rápidamente se levantó para buscar de entre su ropa unos pantalones y terminó de ponérselos de camino a la sala. Antes de que ella hubiera llegado, Anton ya se había calmado. Estaba por regañarlo por hacer escándalo y arruinarle el momento cuando un sobre en el suelo llamó su atención, comprendiendo que eso era lo que había perturbado al can. La correspondencia nunca se entregaba así, siempre iba al gran buzón que estaba en una especie de oficina junto a la cochera pública del complejo. Se inclinó a recogerlo, con una inquietud extraña, ni había visto el remitente y ya le daba mala espina.

— ¿Y esto? —dijo mientras Anton le daba vueltas, como si también quisiera saber. Dio vuelta el sobre y el sello era una extraña cruz con tres puntos de color purpura oscuro, casi negro. Parecía más bien alquitrán en lugar de cera, y aunque no le gustara la pinta que tenía, ya sabía que podía tener dentro sin siquiera abrirlo: una invitación a un nuevo King of Fighters. Le pareció bastante ordinaria la forma en que le habían dejado la dichosa invitación, ¿pero cuando un torneo no era así de extraño? Si estuviera bien organizado, no tendría una pizca de emoción, y aunque lo estuviera, las cosas siempre acababan por salirse de control de formas tan extrañas que parecían salidas de algún libro de ficción barato.

Volvió a la habitación aun mirando el sobre, sin animarse del todo a abrirlo. Anton se le adelantó al entrar y fue directo a posicionarse a un lado de la cama, haciéndose un ovillo sobre la alfombra circular donde dormía a veces. Rio por lo bajo al verlo a él y luego a Yamazaki, podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a tener que encontrarse con un escenario así periódicamente. Por supuesto, que no incluyera misteriosas invitaciones a ningún evento que perturbaran su tranquilidad.

Resopló, sabía que tarde o temprano debería abrirlo, aun había cosas que le interesaban averiguar acerca de NESTS, y el torneo era la oportunidad perfecta, a pesar de que estaba segura que no sería precisamente un picnic. Caminó lentamente hasta la cama, como si temiera hacer ruido aunque estuviera descalza, y se sentó en el borde. Antes de dedicar su atención a la invitación, echó otro vistazo a Yamazaki, quien seguía dormido y parecía no haberse movido en lo absoluto. Su amplio pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su lenta y silenciosa respiración, y tan calmada era su expresión, que resultaba difícil pensar cómo es que podía ser el mismo demente violento que era cuando peleaba. La invadió una sutil tristeza mientras acariciaba su rostro suavemente con el dorso de la mano. Tenía muy claro que involucrarse con él era tan peligroso y hasta irracional como jugar con fuego, o alguna otra cosa un poco más macabra, pero aun así no le había importado demasiado ya que se sentía bien con él. La química que había entre ellos era innegable, y el vínculo que los unía cada vez se hacía más fuerte, sería difícil de romper, de superar y de olvidar. Le gustaba pensar positivamente respecto a la relación que tenían, a pesar de que tenía en claro que nada le aseguraba que fuera a ser un romance de ensueño, o una pesadilla, y aunque así fuera, ¿qué daño podría causarle, más que un corazón roto? Sin embargo, eso tal vez sería más doloroso que una herida mortal de su navaja, acompañada de esa risa de desquiciado que tenía.

Y aun sabiendo la clase de hombre que era, no lo creía capaz de algo así, mucho menos con ella. Confiaba en que no le haría daño.

De repente él se movió, sobresaltándola y por eso apartó su mano y se quedó inmóvil, observándolo. Yamazaki frunció el ceño y entreabrió los ojos antes de sentarse. Volteó a verla, su cansada expresión hizo reír a Mary.

— Hey, linda…buenos…días, o tardes, no sé —se frotó los ojos con lentitud, no parecía demasiado entusiasmado en despertar.

— Aún es temprano, no creas que dormiste demasiado —dejó la invitación sobre la mesa de luz, restándole importancia ahora que él estaba despierto—. Es agradable verte dormir, ¿sabes? Te ves muy tranquilo.

— Por supuesto que me veo tranquilo, ¿quién no se vería así durmiendo contigo? —dijo un tanto fastidiado, como si le resultara difícil creer que Mary no era consciente de la dulce compañía que era. Sin ánimos de levantarse, se volvió a recostar con cierta pesadez, no tenía ningún plan para ese día y quedarse de remolón toda la mañana con ella no parecía una mala idea. Se acomodó sobre su costado y abrazó a Mary por la cintura mientras cerraba los ojos, si tenía la misma suerte de la noche anterior, se dormiría rápidamente.

Mary se estremeció ligeramente y se ruborizó frente a su accionar, a pesar de estar acostumbrándose a sus torpes maneras de querer, el contacto pareció demasiado delicado, no se lo habría esperado de él. Le pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo ligeramente, mientras pensaba que sus locas ideas se estaban volviendo realidad. En un principio habría jugado con la idea de educarlo, sin creérselo demasiado, pero ahora no podía negar que él era diferente. Con algo de música y un poco de cariño se puede domar a cualquier bestia, y Yamazaki no era la excepción. Pero para que cambiara tanto, habría hecho falta algo de voluntad de su parte, y realmente se asustó por eso. ¿Qué tanto la quería? ¿Qué tanto esperaba que durara lo que tenían?

— Ryuji… —dijo suavemente, pensando en las palabras apropiadas para lo que quería preguntarle— ¿Ha-…hacia dónde va esto?

— Mary, ¿cómo le haces preguntas a un hombre que intenta dormir…?

— ¡Si, bueno lo siento pero, eh, es que…bueno tu y yo y pues…! —movió un poco los brazos, no sabía cómo expresar lo que le preocupaba.

Yamazaki chasqueó la lengua, era obvio que no iba a dejarlo dormir tan fácilmente, no sin antes interrogarlo. La soltó y se sentó nuevamente, si quería hablar, pues iban a hablar. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, lo había dejado quedarse y no lo estaba echando del departamento como ya lo había hecho antes, y en vez de propiciar eso, mejor hacerle caso.

— ¿Qué es lo que dijiste?

— Hacía donde va esto, c-creo que me entiendes… —bajó la vista, ruborizada, temerosa de que fuera a contestarle algo malo.

— No me gusta hacer planes a futuro, se me quitó esa costumbre hace bastante —se cubrió la boca al bostezar, ¿de verdad le estaba haciendo ese planteo?—. Las mujeres son todas iguales…siempre preguntando por lo que va a pasar luego, como si el presente tuviera algo malo.

— No te entiendo —levantó la vista ligeramente ofendida de verse comparada con otras mujeres, sin poder evitar imaginar cuantas le habrían hecho la misma pregunta antes que ella.

— Que no hagas planes, Mary, joder, no es muy difícil de entender —se encogió de hombros—. No puedo decirte que voy a estar junto a ti…no sé, un par de años más, cuando yo mismo no estoy seguro si es que estaré vivo la semana siguiente.

Mary permaneció en silencio, no sabía cómo debía contestar.

— No puedo hacerte una promesa tan importante sino estoy seguro de poder cumplirla —cada vez parecía fastidiarle más el hecho que Mary no lo comprendiera rápidamente, pues para él estaba todo bastante claro—, ¿y si en unos días me dan un tiro en la frente? No habría significado mucho haberte dicho _voy a quererte por siempre_ , ¿o sí? Te entristecerías, te enojarías, vivirías con esa molesta culpa de no haber hecho nada para evitarlo, aunque no estuviera a tu alcance hacerlo. Por favor Mary, que de eso sabemos los dos.

Tenía sentido. Eran adultos, no podían comparar lo que estaban viviendo con el siempre feliz final digno de un cuento de hadas para niños. Una promesa a largo plazo, por más que pareciera romántica, era vaga e inexacta, pero una que se renovara con frecuencia era más realista. La realidad era dura, como lo había sido atravesar el duelo por su padre y Butch, que había sido tan extenso que incluso había olvidado como sonreír durante años. Se percató que mencionara que ambos supieran lo que era sobrellevar una perdida, recordando que ya se lo había preguntado antes cuando estaba en su departamento, y que él había evitado responderle. Ya iba siendo hora de hablar de eso.

— ¿Y si a mí me pasara algo?

— Solo esperaría poder recordarte —desvió la mirada y se frotó las sienes con la yema de los dedos—, no suelo recordar muertos.

Mary permaneció en silencio un instante, asombrada por cómo se veía de consternado tras su pregunta, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ello. Podía hacerse a la idea de que su cambio de ánimo tenía que ver con ese sujeto de quien no había querido hablarle antes.

— ¿Te refieres a sujeto de la foto?

Yamazaki giró la cabeza de repente para verla en evidente molestia, aunque más bien parecía rabia, rabia de tener que rememorar ese día en el departamento y tal vez otros recuerdos dolorosos. Mary lo miró, esperando a que comprendiera que no era su intención hacerlo sentir mal ni nada por el estilo, y aunque estuviera ligeramente asustada, no se lo demostró.

— Sabes que no tenías derecho en husmear entre mis cosas, ¿no?

Mary asintió—: Y tú sabes que ya que yo te conté de mi pasado, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es… ¿lo mismo?

Yamazaki hizo un gesto ondeante con la mano, como indicándole que no hacía falta decir más y que iba a hablar al respecto. Quiso sonreír frente a su triunfo, pero tal vez eso lo molestaría.

— Joder, antes que nada, no te refieras a él como un _sujeto_ , es insultante —se cruzó de brazos—. Se llamaba Sorimachi.

Mary intentó recordar si había escuchado o leído ese nombre antes, pero no le sonaba de ningún lado. Entre tanta papelería en la oficina de detectives tal vez podría encontrarlo, si tan solo supiera al menos una fecha que le indicara desde cuando buscar. Yamazaki se quedó callado, como si estuviera ordenando sus pensamientos antes de abrir la boca. No se atrevió a decirle nada, después de todo realmente quería saber un poco más de él, y aunque tardara un poco en ello, no iba a molestarlo para luego tener que esperar días, semanas o hasta meses antes de encontrar un momento apropiado para preguntárselo. Y entonces Yamazaki suspiró, para comenzar a hablar.

Lo escuchó atenta, parecía un tanto irreal lo que decía. Aparentemente lo había visto en un bar cuando era un adolescente, lo había visto acabar con un americano y tal despliegue de fuerza lo había impresionado. Recordaba haber trabajado para él y rápidamente convertirse en su mano derecha por mérito propio, algo que comentó bastante orgulloso y también dijo que más que _compañeros de trabajo_ , eran buenos amigos. Se calló de repente, como si los recuerdos acabaran allí mismo. Mary esperó un poco, de seguro había algo más.

— Sorimachi…simplemente murió—Yamazaki se quedó en silencio de nuevo, y no dijo nada más.

— Entiendo porque te molesta tanto hablar de esto —realmente no lo entendía, no había dado ningún detalle que fuera tan trágico como se hubiera imaginado—, l-lo siento.

— Descuida, ¿cómo ibas a saber que está muerto por mi culpa? —sonrió— No supe que hacer, y si te pasara lo mismo, bueno…creo que habré entendido por fin que realmente estaría mejor muerto.

— ¡Ni siquiera bromees con eso! Y tampoco sigas, por favor —se le acercó y lo tomó por el brazo, aferrándose con fuerza a él—, pensar en estas cosas es demasiado doloroso.

Le acarició el cabello y bostezó de nuevo. Mary parecía demasiado sensible frente a la muerte, algo que le pareció ridículo. Antes que luchadora, era una policía, una detective, y se exponía a ese riesgo siempre que trabajaba, incluso al salir por diversión en South Town, una ciudad que no era precisamente segura. Claro que no iba a molestarla haciéndole ver que no debía ponerse tan mal por lo que le hubiera dicho, de todas formas no tenía caso, y ahora la rubia estaba sollozando, como si se avergonzara de ello. No podía hacer más sino esperar a que se calmara por su cuenta, podría seguir acariciando su rubio y suave cabello como si eso acelerara el proceso, pero estaba seguro que no podría decirle algo que no le hiciera a homenaje a su torpeza y estupidez. Tal vez y la hacía llorar más.

Pensó en lo que le había dicho hacía apenas unos momentos como para distraerse un poco: _¿Hacia dónde va esto?_ Una pregunta infernal, sin duda alguna, y en extremo tonta. Hacia adelante por lo pronto, por supuesto. No tenía intención en separarse de ella y esperaba a que Mary sintiera lo mismo. Su planteo lo había tomado por sorpresa, haciéndolo enojar, y sacando a relucir una sabiduría que ni él creía tener había logrado evadir con eficiencia la pregunta original, la cual no había contestado. Los planes a largo plazo eran cosas carentes de sentido para él, vivir consciente del presente era lo mejor que podían hacer, y esperaba habérselo dejado claro. No iba a negar que la idea de estar con ella unos meses más le gustaba, pero su pesimismo no le permitía creer demasiado en que eso fuera a pasar. Bostezó otra vez, querer a alguien luego de tanto tiempo viviendo como amargado era agotador.

— Ya cálmate Mary, no pasa nada.

— Discúlpame —se apartó un poco y se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de la camiseta—, pero es que esta clase de charlas s-son…difíciles y bueno…

— Tú la empezaste.

Mary bufó molesta, claro que sabía que ella misma había empezado con semejante charla y no era tan tonta como para negarlo. De repente se le habían quitado las ganas de llorar y de estar triste. Levantó el brazo, preparada para darle un puñetazo en el hombro por imbécil, pero antes que atinara el golpe, Yamazaki lo detuvo con la palma de la mano para luego agarrarla fuertemente por la muñeca. La sonrisa burlona en su rostro la animó a darle otro golpe que él evitó de la misma manera, frustrándola, e incluso intentó forcejear para que la soltara. No pudo mantener su enojo por mucho después que la empujara para recostarla y se inclinara sobre ella para besarla sin mediar palabra. Cerró los ojos como mero acto reflejo y se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo como su corazón latía agitado por la fuerza del enamoramiento.

Qué sencillo había sido enmudecerla, no creyó que tendría la suficiente suerte como para que su reacción apresurada funcionara. Se apartó rápidamente tras un instante y rió por lo bajo, luego la soltó. Las muñecas de la chica estaban ligeramente enrojecidas, no pensaba que la hubiera sostenido tan fuerte pero ella no se quejó por nada. Evitó mirarla, aún estaba un tanto molesto por haber tenido que hablarle de algo que siempre le traía un dolor de cabeza tremendo al intentar recordarlo, y esa vez no era la excepción. Suspiró, debería haberse imaginado desde un principio que no iba a lograr dormir una mañana completa sin que lo perturbaran. Tomó su camiseta que estaba a los pies de la cama y luego de ponérsela rápidamente, dió un vistazo al cuarto: vio a Anton en el suelo hecho un ovillo junto a la cama y al bonito vestido de Mary en una esquina como si fuera una sudadera ordinaria. Frunció el ceño de solo recordar que ella lo había usado para salir con Terry, ¿de salir con él se lo pondría otra vez? ¿Tendría otros? ¿Algunos más cortos, o de otros colores?

— ¿No quieres café o algo? —lo sobresaltó.

— La última vez que me invitaste café me echaste de aquí, si es una trampa, no voy a caer —se volteó a verla y se cruzó de brazos, antes de decirle otra cosa, la invitación sobre la mesita llamó su atención—: ¿Y eso?

— ¿Qué cosa? —se fijó en la dirección en la que estaba mirando y se dio con la invitación, casi la olvidaba—. ¡Esto! Pues, no lo he abierto pero debe ser una invitación para el King of Fighters.

Mary agitó el sobre ligeramente en lo que él recordaba lo que le había dicho Billy. Gracias a lo que habían hablado, no se sorprendió en cuanto escuchó de nuevo el molesto nombre del certamen. No le interesaba demasiado, no tenía una invitación, no tenía alguien que le pagara solo por entrar, pero ver que Mary tenía en sus manos uno de esos sobres que siempre traían problemas lo puso un tanto inquieto.

— Ah, he oído que hay uno para este año…

— ¿Tienes una invitación y no me dijiste? —se acercó a él ansiosa por escuchar un poco más, pero Yamazaki se encogió de hombros y resopló sin darle importancia.

— ¡No tuve una antes y menos la tendría ahora! Solo escuché el rumor y ya, pero ya que tú tienes la tuya, no creo que vayas a echarte atrás.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Este año planeo ganar!

— Bien dicho preciosa —le agradó su entusiasmo y no pudo evitar preguntarle lo más importante—: ¿Y con quien vas a hacer equipo? ¿Con tu amiga pelirroja?

— ¿Vanessa? —Mary abrió el sobre, sacó un papel y lo leyó rápidamente—. Bueno, no lo creo…y…vaya, ¿equipos de cuatro de nuevo?

Equipos de cuatro, eso era una tontería. Aunque participara con ella, y seguro con Billy también, faltaba alguien más.

— ¡Tal vez debería decírselo a Terry, antes que Mai se lo diga a Andy!

Asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía ampliamente, ella se veía bastante entusiasmada con el asunto como para molestarse. Tal vez podría continuar con la densa charla que habían tenido y fingir ser ese enamorado que desesperaba de no estar con su chica, cualquier cosa para que no fuera con el lobo pulgoso, Terry le desagradaba demasiado, aún más por lo acontecido la noche anterior. La idea en sí era una idiotez, se habría visto demasiado ridículo y su dignidad estaría tan muerta como Sorimachi.

* * *

 **N/A:** Siendo Yamazaki mi personaje favorito, Sorimachi es mi personaje secundario favorito. El pobre hombre muere tras ser torturado por una familia (mafia) rival, y como Yamazaki no recuerda nada de esto, es obvio que no fuera a ponerlo. Ademas, demasiados feels.

Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	15. Detalles de Equipo

**N/A:** Antes que lo digan ustedes lo diré yo, ¡al fin! Y es que sí, queridos lectores, al fin actualizo esta historia. No quiero que crean que voy a abandonarla porque tengo en mente finalizar todos mis fics, así que por ese lado ni se preocupen. Quiero dar las gracias por supuesto a todos aquellos que han leído hasta este capitulo, nuevos y viejos lectores, realmente aprecio como no tienen idea el apoyo que me dan, ya sean con sus reviews, sus comentarios fuera de este medio o sus vistas silenciosas que puedo ver en la pagina de stats, en serio muchas gracias :-) ahora sin más, espero que disfruten este capitulo aunque sea un poco corto.

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo.  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis_

* * *

La música se detuvo una vez que la última pista del álbum llegó a su fin. Una colección de canciones que inspiraba a sus oyentes para la actividad deportiva era uno de los discos favoritos de Vanessa y que con frecuencia utilizaba para sus clases de boxeo. Una vez que la sala estuvo en silencio, comenzó con la última rutina que consistía en ejercicios de relajación, la cual prefería hacer sin música de fondo y sin hablar. De pie frente al grupo de chicas que eran sus alumnas pero de espaldas al espejo que ocupaba toda la pared, comenzó a aplaudir animadamente cuando hubieron terminado, le gustaba hacer eso porque sentía que era una especie de felicitación por lo duro que habían trabajado durante la clase.

— ¡Excelente como siempre chicas! Lo único malo de este día es que será la última clase que tengamos en quizás un mes o dos, depende como me vaya en el torneo.

— ¿En el King of Fighters, cierto? —preguntó una de las chicas, la pelirroja simplemente asintió y luego de muchos buenos deseos por parte de la concurrencia, la sala fue vaciándose poco a poco. Vanessa ya les había hablado de su futura ausencia como instructora en cuanto recibió la invitación, exactamente hacía ya una semana. El entrenamiento para el torneo y las primeras peleas en el mismo le quitarían bastante tiempo, por lo que había discutido el asunto con todas sus estudiantes quienes habían coincidido en que esperaban verla volver con el trofeo del primer lugar, algo que la animó bastante aunque su principal objetivo no fuera ganar sino conseguir cuanta información de NESTS le fuera posible.

Guardó el pequeño reproductor de música en un casillero, junto con algunos discos y tomó una toalla prolijamente doblada para darse una rápida ducha en el baño del lugar. Tenía planeado hacerle una visita a Mary para hablar acerca del torneo, porque si bien ella tenía su invitación hacía ya un tiempo, no le había comentado nada a su amiga y se sintió ligeramente culpable por ello. Tal vez Mary se molestaría al enterarse que le había ocultado algo tan importante pero si pensaba en una excusa más o menos coherente la rubia tal vez lo dejaría pasar, o también podía ser que a Mary no le molestara en lo más mínimo. Especulaba en que la detective tuviera una invitación también, y tuviera pensado con quien participaría, por lo menos ella ya tenía su equipo conformado hacía unos días. Se lamentaría un poco si Mary quisiera que hicieran equipo juntas, pero sus compañeros mercenarios ya habían llenado la última vacante antes que ella y no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto más que quejarse pero eso realmente no serviría de nada.

Media hora más tarde se encontraba de camino a su pastelería favorita, no le gustaba caer con las manos vacías cada vez que visitaba a una amistad, especialmente a Mary. Se lamentaba que fuera demasiado temprano para las cervezas y aunque habría sido divertido emborrachar a Mary y hacerla hablar, nadie desayunaba una cerveza, mucho menos la rubia, por lo que comprar unas galletas de mantequilla y otras de té verde le pareció una mejor idea. Podría dejar la cerveza para esa misma noche que ya se imaginaba, sería de las últimas que tendría para divertirse en algún tiempo. Cualquier posterior reunión que fuera a tener con su equipo no sería divertida aunque tuviera un enorme tarro de cerveza helada en la mano.

 ***/*/*/***

Yamazaki rascó detrás de las orejas a Anton, quien llevaba ya bastante rato cerca suyo en la sala. La compañía que el perro le hacía en lo que Mary se duchaba era un poco extraña, no estaba acostumbrado a las mascotas, y aunque Billy fuera un perro faldero con el que se cruzaba con frecuencia, no contaba como una. Igual, Anton era mucho más agradable.

— Seguro tienes menos pulgas que Terry, con eso nada más ya me agradas —Anton sacudió apenas la cabeza para mover las orejas y ladró, como respondiendo de forma positiva a lo que le había dicho. No pudo evitar reírse por eso, no había posibilidad de que lo hubiera comprendido, pero pensarse conversando con el can ciertamente era un tanto divertido, además el perro no era tan molesto, como otros que conocía. Supuso que llevarse bien con él era otra forma de llevarse bien con Mary, y como era más sencillo que llevarse bien con otros de sus amigos, como Vanessa o Terry, simplemente siguió acariciando a Anton.

— ¿Crees que tu dueña va olvidarme en el torneo, muchacho? —se inclinó un poco sobre él, acercando la oreja a su hocico esperando a escuchar como un susurro como respuesta a su inquietud. Anton resopló antes de pasarle la lengua por la cara, eso seguro era un _no_.

Por supuesto, el animal no podría seguir de la misma forma por mucho tiempo aunque le gustara que le dieran atención, así que se hizo un ovillo al lado de sus pies para dormirse. Yamazaki chasqueó la lengua en señal de protesta, habría preferido seguir distrayéndose con él a quedarse solo con sus pensamientos, algo que no le entusiasmaba mucho. La idea de que Mary fuera al torneo con Terry no le hacía ninguna gracia aunque no fuera a hacer nada para impedírselo porque no le correspondía, habría quedado como un imbécil siquiera de sugerir que pudiera pasar de ir aquel año simplemente porque no le agradaba ni un poco el mayor de los Bogard, más aún porque se la notaba entusiasmada con ello. Ahora, el torneo le daba igual, pero un pase libre para la violencia habría sido recibido sin problemas aunque no tenía ánimos de andar pidiendo uno.

Resopló intentando restarle importancia al asunto, tampoco había demasiado por qué preocuparse. No desconfiaba de Mary y pensar que podría rechazar a Terry más seguido le hacía algo de gracia, además la chica siempre se dedicaba a sus investigaciones cuando el King of Fighters era el medio por lo que seguro pasaría de las tonterías de Terry. ¿Y si resolvía algún misterio y le rompía el corazón a Terry al finalizar el torneo? Yamazaki se llevó el puño a la boca para morderse los nudillos y ahogar una carcajada que asustó a Anton, aquello si habría sido divertido de ver. Se movió apenas en el sillón, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, luchando contra el impulso de subir los pies a la pequeña mesa que tenía en frente. Se sentía tranquilo.

— Puede ser que… ¿estabas hablando con Anton? —la suave voz de Mary y el ligero peso de su cuerpo al sentarse de lado sobre su regazo lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

— No seas tonta, tal vez estás escuchando cosas —alzó una ceja un tanto indiferente, por supuesto que no iba a decirle que de hecho había estado hablándole a su mascota, no necesitaba más cosas que agregar a la lista de justificativos para su aparente demencia. De igual manera, Mary sonrió y se acomodó apenas el cabello en un grácil y encantador movimiento, como si esperara que la fragancia dulce de su acondicionador lo animara a decir la verdad. Yamazaki suspiró y desvió la mirada antes de seguir hablando—: Ya, puede ser que le haya dicho que tiene menos pulgas que Terry.

— ¡Lo sabía! Todo el mundo habla con Anton, yo principalmente le digo muchas cosas, como por ejemplo… —hizo una pequeña pausa para moverse un poco y acomodarse mejor sobre sus piernas para poder verlo de frente. Entonces lo tomó por el rostro para hablarle en un tono cariñoso y juguetón, continuando lo que hubiera empezado a decirle—: ¡Quién es un buen chico!

Antes que pudiera quejarse de que se portara tan infantil aunque le pareciera tremendamente adorable, Mary lo besó de repente, aprovechando el hecho que hubiera logrado despistarlo ligeramente al hablarle como a Anton. Acarició su rostro dulcemente antes de abrazarlo por el cuello, sonriendo sin apartarse de sus labios al sentir como el mayor se estremecía bajo suyo. Yamazaki rodeó su cintura con el brazo, como si quisiera evitar que se escapara como ya había hecho muchas veces, pero la rubia se apartó apenas para sonreírle.

— Tu…tu eres un buen chico —dijo en un tono de voz provocador, moviendo las caderas con una lentitud enloquecedora. Yamazaki dio un profundo suspiro y antes de siquiera decir algo, unos golpes a la puerta y los ladridos de Anton se encargaron de destrozar el ambiente. ¿Y ahora quien iba a molestar?

Mary se volteó para mirar en dirección a la puerta, como si estuviera intentando convencerse que debía abrir. Los golpes se repitieron insistentes, haciéndole creer que era algo importante, por lo que no le quedó más que levantarse y caminar con cierto fastidio a la puerta para ver quien la buscaba. Mientras giraba la llave y luego la perilla pensó en que podía ser Terry, lo cual habría sido incómodo y no estaba precisamente de ánimos para perder su tiempo dándole alguna explicación más elaborada por su rechazo la noche anterior, y además de eso tendría que explicar porque estaba su antiguo compañero de equipo en su departamento. Sin embargo, una sonrisa burlona y una cabellera roja estaban del otro lado en cuanto abrió la puerta.

— ¡Vanessa!

— Buenos días detective —hizo un saludo militar intentando ponerse seria por un momento, luego echó a reír mientras le tendía el paquete de la pastelería—. Traje algunos bocadillos para comer mientras me cuentas que hiciste cuando te reuniste con el lobo, pilla.

— ¡V-Vanessa, no es buen momento! —Mary tomó la bolsa de papel que le había dado la pelirroja mientras intentaba detenerla, pero sin mucho esfuerzo ella logró apartarla abriendo más la puerta y entrando al departamento como si fuera el suyo propio.

Vanessa se mantuvo sonriente hasta que al dar un par de pasos más dio un rápido vistazo a la sala y se encontró a Yamazaki sentado en el sillón, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión de ligera sorpresa en el rostro. Se volteó rápidamente a ver a Mary, aguantándose la risa pero estallando en una carcajada al verla cubrirse el rostro con una mano, avergonzada.

— Pelirroja, te dejaría hacer las bromas que te peguen la gana pero no hay chiste en que tu amiguita solo me haya dejado quedarme a dormir —Yamazaki bostezó, aparentando que no estaba molesto con la mujer por haberlos interrumpido con su infernal golpe a la puerta.

— Descuida, igual tengo bromas por no hacer nada —Vanessa se acercó y se sentó en otra silla baja del otro lado de la mesa—, digo, después de todo, ¿cómo es que no le haces nada a una chica tan linda en su casa? Hasta yo le he tocado los…

— ¡Basta Vanessa! —el rostro de Mary estaba ya completamente rojo de la vergüenza y por los nervios había arrugado un poco el paquete que traía en sus manos. Aquello no hizo más que divertir a Vanessa, le encantaba cuando sus bromas tenían ese efecto en la chica. Mary dejó lo que había llevado Vanessa sobre la mesita y se sentó junto a Yamazaki, manteniendo la cabeza baja como si eso fuera a hacer menos evidente la vergüenza que sentía, mientras él aprovechaba que no estuviera viendo para enseñarle la lengua a Vanessa en tono de burla. Ella ni se inmutó.

— Para ser honesta, ahora vine porque quería hablar de algo un poco más serio aunque no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de divertirme —se inclinó hacia adelante para abrir la bolsa de la pastelería y tomar un par de galletas—, quiero preguntarte de la invitación al King of Fighters, ¿tienes una también?

Mary levantó la cabeza interesada, el rubor en su rostro ahora era menos intenso por el cambio de tema. No había pensado demasiado en el hecho que Vanessa tuviera una invitación también, pero tras el buen desempeño que tuvo en el torneo anterior resultaba evidente que fuera a recibir una invitación para participar nuevamente. Claro que aunque no hubiera sido así, de cualquier forma Vanessa habría logrado ingresar con algún equipo para continuar sus investigaciones de NESTS, quizás dejando apenas de lado el deseo de la victoria absoluta, pero no por eso dando menos de sí en cada combate. Mary sonrió frente a la posibilidad de luchar al menos una vez contra ella, seguro sería una buena pelea, muy entretenida.

— Apenas llegó esta mañana el sobre, por lo que veo está organizado por el sindicato de NESTS de nuevo.

— ¿Y ya tienes tu equipo?

— ¡Apenas llegó esta mañana dije! —mientras reía se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar algunas galletas tal y como lo había hecho Vanessa—. Planeaba salir a buscar a Terry hoy y decirle que participemos junto a Joe y Andy, antes que Mai me gane el lugar.

Vanessa se quedó mirándola sorprendida, como si aquella fuera la última respuesta que hubiera esperado escuchar. Está bien, Terry y Mary habían estado en el mismo equipo el año anterior, era un tanto predecible, pero a su entender Mary podría haber optado por otra persona con la cual formar un equipo, ya que últimamente eran bastante cercanos por decirlo de algún modo. Vanessa desvió la mirada hacia esa persona, y Yamazaki solo hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia, parecía comprender a la perfección lo que ella pensaba.

— ¡Que cosa más bonita, las de té verde tienen forma de florecillas! —dijo Mary mientras buscaba más galletas coloreadas de verde en el paquete, como si el asunto del equipo no le interesara en lo más mínimo. Yamazaki se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de frustración de Vanessa y sonrió de lado, por algún motivo a la pelirroja realmente le fastidiaba que Mary no lo hubiera tenido en cuenta, tal vez y hasta comenzaban a llevarse mejor.

— O sea, ¿tienes que ir a buscar a Terry aún, en vez de preguntarle al tipo que tienes sentado al lado? Joder Mary, ¿qué tan despistada puedes llegar a ser? —Vanessa mantuvo una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa extraña, como si aquel fuera el más malo de todos los chistes que hubiera escuchado en su vida.

— ¡L-Lo olvidé completamente! —Mary se cubrió la cara con las manos, apenada por no haber advertido lo evidente. Yamazaki rio mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar su cabello y acariciarlo suavemente, realmente no le importaba el torneo.

— ¡¿Cómo te olvidas algo así?!

— Bueno, después de un par de años se olvidó de mi nombre, así que no es muy difícil de creer —Yamazaki habló en un tono más bien casual en lo que dejaba de reír, luego agregó—: Tampoco es la gran cosa, a mí me da igual porque no tenía invitación ni interés para esto y además al equipo de Terry solo le falta un integrante así que pues, esa es Mary —resopló y miró a Vanessa—. De esa forma es todo más sencillo, ¿no lo crees?

Vanessa alzó los brazos en signo de aceptación por su derrota, no le hacía mucha gracia darle la razón a Yamazaki, pero no estaba muy errado al decir que así era todo más sencillo. Tomó otra galleta para no prestarle más atención al asunto, tal vez se había alterado demasiado por algo que ya estaba resuelto por el simple hecho que le agradaba verlos juntos. No podía forzar a Mary a cambiar sus planes por mero capricho suyo, después de todo, Terry y su hermano junto a ese campeón de Muay Thai eran excelentes compañeros, luchadores muy hábiles del tipo que uno necesita en su equipo para semejante evento como lo era el King of Fighters. No dudaba en que los cuatro lograran llegar lejos y en que Mary pudiera a su vez investigar tanto como le fuera posible de NESTS, igual que ella, quien esperaba poder hacer lo mismo y así develar de una vez el misterio que rodeaba la muerte de su esposo. La pelirroja movió la cabeza de lado a lado como intentando apartar esos pensamientos, no quería poner cara triste porque no le agradaba del todo tener que dar explicaciones de ese asunto tan delicado que aún la entristecía. Mejor y se empeñaba en volver a sus bromas incómodas así tal vez lograba que Yamazaki se fuera rápidamente para que Mary pudiera contarle con lujo de detalles como es que siquiera él estaba ahí y por supuesto, que había sido al final de la extraña cita que había arreglado con Terry frente a ella hace unos días en el bar.

* * *

Hasta el proximo capitulo!


	16. Teammates

**N/A:** VOLVI! No tengo mucho que decir, las excusas no sirven, solo voy a disculparme por tardar tanto para sacar este capitulo que aunque es cortito me costó MESES terminar. En fin, que lo disfruten!

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo.  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis_

* * *

El despertador sonó insistente pero fue acallado con rapidez, y en vez de voltearse para seguir durmiendo como lo hubiera hecho antes, Terry se levantó de la cama bastante animado. Tenía planes para ese día y mejor sería aprovechar la mañana antes que la pereza le ganara, por lo que rápidamente buscó su ropa para ponérsela y dirigirse a la cocina para buscar algo de desayunar antes de salir. Por suerte su hermano Andy estaba de pie frente a la estufa controlando una sartén, de verdad era afortunado de vivir con alguien que supiera manejarse en la cocina. Al escuchar a Terry acercándose el menor se giró apenas para verlo, completamente sorprendido.

— Buenos…días, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano? Ese no es tu estilo.

— ¿Acaso no puedo levantarme y aprovechar el día? —Terry se acercó a él riendo y pasó un brazo tras sus hombros para mantenerlo quieto, mientras que con su mano libre le daba ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza— ¡Tal vez y hasta vaya a ayudarte al dojo!

— ¡Ya Terry, déjate de tonterías! —lo empujó para quitárselo de encima y así poder volver su atención a la sartén. Andy miró a su hermano mayor de reojo con cierto fastidio mientras se acomodaba su largo y rubio cabello con los dedos—. Y no vayas al dojo, seguro te pones a molestar y realmente necesito trabajar duro si quiero que los alumnos se interesen en…

— Está bien hermano, de todas formas no iba a ir, seguro está Mai y me pregunta por Mary —dio un suspiro y se rascó la cabeza distraídamente en lo que alzaba la vista al techo, evitando la mirada de su hermano menor—. Está como rara, si quiero besarla se pone toda nerviosa y después la cita que tuvimos hace unos días pues no me dejó entrar a casa.

Andy dejó escapar una risilla burlona, su hermano realmente no entendía mucho a las mujeres. Seguro Mary ya se habría cansado de que la tuviera esperando y no le haría nada fácil las cosas ahora que estaba de vuelta en South Town, con un supuesto renovado interés. Se estiró apenas para tomar un par de platos del mueble que estaba en la pared más arriba de la encimera, esperando a escuchar alguna teoría que Terry hubiera logrado idear para justificar la evidente apatía de su antiguamente proclamada novia, aunque solo él se hubiera creído aquello. No podía pensar en qué habría pasado si se portaba de la misma forma con Mai, porque las chicas eran completamente diferentes entre sí, por lo que obviamente los resultados serían igual de diferentes. Podía imaginarse que a él Mai de igual forma lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo, pero Mary no haría lo mismo que ella, y nada más se pondría su chaqueta y partiría en su motocicleta en dirección opuesta. En lo que tal vez podrían haber coincidido las dos es que los Bogard eran complicados, por lo menos Mai se lo había dicho un par de veces al estar molesta, y era obvio que Mary pensaría lo mismo al tener que tratar con Terry.

— Si de verdad creíste que luego de desaparecerte tanto tiempo al final del torneo pasado, y por supuesto luego de estar mes y medio en Japón conmigo y Mai, ella iba a decirte que pases a su casa así como si nada… —Andy dejó en el aire la oración esperando a que su hermano la completara demostrando que lo había comprendido. Sirvió algo del tocino y huevos revueltos que había estado preparando en cada plato y tras dejar la sartén sobre la estufa de nuevo volteó a ver a Terry quien seguía en silencio—: ¿Qué? ¿No entendiste qué quiero decirte?

— Pero es que de verdad creí que iba a dejarme entrar, ¿sabes? Estaba muy hermosa, ¡y ella estaba contenta!

— Creo que voy a tener que explicarte un par de cosas—tomó ambos platos y caminó a la mesa para depositarlos sobre ella y luego sentarse—, pero primero busca un par de cubiertos de esa cajonera de ahí y ven a desayunar conmigo.

Terry salió del departamento que compartía con su hermano Andy acomodándose la gorra y un poco las ideas también. Su hermanito le había dado una charla de mujeres que no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna que ofreciera algún padre a su hijo, Andy de veras mostraba muchísima más madurez que él y aunque eso lo avergonzara un poco a veces, no iba a ser tan tonto como para no aprender de lo que le decía. Andy era sensato y la experiencia que le daba el hecho de llevar una relación más bien seria con Mai respaldaba cualquier cosa que dijera respecto a esos temas. Terry dio un largo suspiro mientras caminaba por las calles de South Town, seguro su padre habría opinado igual que Andy.

La ciudad estaba igual a como la había dejado antes de irse de vacaciones y a entrenar con Andy en el dojo Shiranui, cedido muy amablemente por Mai quien les dio una paliza un par de veces. Echó a reír mientras lo recordaba, la ninja se había puesto muy fuerte y siempre recriminaba a Andy por haberla dejado de lado, nunca diciendo por quién pero eso no hacía falta ya que todos sabían la respuesta: Mary. Las mujeres se llevaban bien pero Mai, quien siempre tenía ilusión de entrar al King of Fighters con el amor de su vida, se fastidiaba cuando Andy permitía que la reemplazaran, como si la culpa fuera exclusivamente suya. ¿Habría un torneo ese año? Todavía no escuchaba rumores o recibía su invitación, pero lo más probable era que uno se anunciara pronto. Esperaba no tener el mismo problema, porque aunque Andy no dijera nada por su posición de hermano menor, tampoco quería verse discutiendo con él por las chicas. Sería más sencillo si la competencia volviera a ser en equipos de tres, como en los viejos tiempos.

El lobo de South Town alzó la vista identificando un cartel de neón que al ser de día estaba apagado, pero la noche anterior debió haber brillado como siempre. Empujó la puerta para entrar y como era de esperar, el Pao Pao Café estaba vacío excepto por dos personas que se encontraban ordenando un poco.

— ¡Richard! ¡Bob! ¡Hey, hola! —Terry se acercó a ellos rápidamente mientras agitaba los brazos enérgicamente para saludar.

— ¡Terry! ¡Tanto tiempo, creí que habías desaparecido o algo así! —Bob dejó de lado la escoba que tenía en las manos, hablándole en un tono de sorpresa que sonaba demasiado divertido como para no reírse. A pesar de haber hablado con él muchas veces, a Terry seguía haciéndole mucha gracia su acento brasileño que no parecía querer abandonarlo aunque ya hubiera vivido bastante tiempo en South Town.

— Tuve algunos líos durante el torneo, pero después de arreglarlos fui con Andy a Japón —le dio un golpecito en el hombro antes de continuar— ¡Si vine aquí justo el día que volví! ¿Cómo, es qué no me viste?

— Ese día tenía que cuidar al segundo Pao Pao Café, y Richard no me dijo nada —Bob se cruzó de brazos apenas pensativo.

— Si te lo dije al día siguiente pero estabas haciendo el tonto como siempre —Richard terminó de acomodar unas sillas y habló con cierta molestia que por su sutil acento también brasileño perdía todo rastro de severidad, luego miró a Terry— ¿Qué cuentas guerrero errante? Ven, siéntate, ¿te traigo algo?

— Solo la cuenta esta vez.

Richard y Bob intercambiaron miradas de absoluta sorpresa mientras Terry tomaba asiento como el dueño del bar le había sugerido. Se quedó mirándolos con una sonrisa en el rostro, no tomando como ofensa que les resultara tan increíble el hecho que quisiera saldar la inmensa deuda que tenía en el bar. Desde que se habían vuelto amigos se daba una vuelta por el café prácticamente todos los días y aunque a veces no tuviera dinero, Richard lo dejaba pasar y no hacía comentarios al respecto, algo que lo tranquilizaba bastante. Pero después de tanto tiempo y porque comenzaba a incomodarle, supuso que ya iba siendo hora de hacerse de algún dinero y pagarle. Se sentía bien ser responsable.

— Sabes que no es problema pero ya que insistes —Richard sacó una libreta espiral pequeña del bolsillo interno de su chaleco negro, seguro allí registraba los números del bar con sus propios códigos, mucho más complicados que los que podrían escribirse en un libro de cuentas ordinario. La abrió y pasó algunas hojas antes de detenerse y leer atentamente lo que fuera que hubiera escrito. Su expresión volvió a ser una de sorpresa, alarmando ligeramente a Terry.

— ¡Ah, el King of Fighters, cierto! —anunció Bob con su voz cantarina tras espiar por sobre el hombro de su jefe.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces sí habrá uno este año?

— Sí, unos sujetos sospechosos vinieron a dejar una carta aquí porque para quien no te conoce es imposible ubicarte, casi lo olvidaba —le hizo una seña a Bob quien fue corriendo a la barra—, ¡no olvides la de Andy!

— ¡Genial! ¡Me pondría nervioso de no tener a Andy luchando conmigo!

— Bueno, ya sabes que la casa invita si ganan, a ver espera, mejor gana y te cancelo tu deuda —guardó la libreta y se acercó para darle unas palmadas en la espalda mientras reía— ¡Así ganas sin dudarlo, lo sé!

Terry echó a reír también, de verdad había tenido la intensión de pagarle pero si él insistía en un trato así por supuesto que no iba a quejarse, era casi como si su sentido de responsabilidad no pudiera mantenerse por mucho tiempo. Bob regresó dando brincos mientras caminaba, casi como si fuera algún baile extraño, levantando las invitaciones que había ido a buscar en lo alto. Resultaba una coincidencia tremenda que justo hubiera estado pensando en el King of Fighters antes de llegar al bar, y ahora que estaba seguro de que participaría, no pudo contener la inmensa emoción que lo abrumaba. Lo más emocionante que aguardaba cada año apenas estaba comenzando con aquella invitación, y la competencia daría un giro impredecible casi al final sin duda alguna, algo que lo hacía más interesante por el peligro que siempre representaba. Abrió la carta una vez que Bob se la dio y leyó su contenido en voz alta, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al hacerlo, pero al terminar guardó ambas invitaciones en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se levantó de su lugar y se acomodó la gorra, sonriendo. Estaba listo.

El clima aquel día era más que perfecto, por lo que en vez de volverse directo a casa y darle la tremenda noticia de un nuevo torneo a su hermano menor, Terry se dirigió casi por inercia a uno de sus parques favoritos en todo South Town, ese que casualmente estaba cerca de donde vivía Mary y tenía un aro de baloncesto. Tan cerca que solo estaba a un bloque de distancia, no debería hacer más que caminar cien metros para llegar a hacerle una visita, necesitaba hablarle del torneo, invitarla a su equipo justo como el año anterior.

Estaba completamente seguro que diría que sí.

— La detective escurridiza, no creo que esté trabajando hoy —Terry se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo—, tal vez podría ir ahora mismo y decirle del torneo, supongo que Andy puede esperar un rato.

— ¡Terry! —el lobo se volteó para ver quien le llamaba. Desde la cancha de baloncesto un grupo de niños se acercaba corriendo a él, uno de ellos le lanzó un balón con fuerza— ¡Piensa rápido!

No le resultó en absoluto difícil atraparlo, pero fingió un poco solo para entretener a los muchachos. Los conocía a todos, su pequeña legión de admiradores que siempre que lo veían gritaban su nombre y lo invitaban a jugar con ellos o le pedían alguna muestra de su destreza como luchador. Hizo girar el balón un momento sobre su dedo índice, mientras que llevaba su mano libre hasta su gorra para mover la visera hacia atrás y que no estorbara su visión. Comenzó a botar la pelota contra el suelo mientras los niños lo rodeaban y antes que estos pudieran decirle algo exclamó—: ¡Tres de cinco, rápido!

Anotar primero podría parecer injusto para cualquiera que estuviera viéndolo, un sujeto alto y con años jugando baloncesto no debería alardear de esa forma frente a unos niños, pero Terry nunca lo vio de ese modo. Corrió de un extremo de la cancha a la otra, botando la pelota, esquivando a los chicos y finalmente dando un pequeño salto para lanzar el tiro que abría el marcador. Solo eso bastaba para incentivar a esos muchachos a que dieran lo mejor de sí, siempre funcionaba y no tardaron en demostrar que estaba en lo correcto.

Dejarse ganar habría resultado decepcionante para ellos, por lo que igual les dio batalla. Corriendo nuevamente en dirección al aro con el balón en su poder, Terry estaba preparado para lanzar el último tiro y ganar esa ronda antes que empezaran a jugar otra vez, pero de un manotazo lograron quitarle el balón y antes que se diera cuenta, el niño que lo había hecho estaba a media carrera del otro aro. El mayor se volteó rápidamente y corrió tras él, esquivando chicos que intentaban detenerlo y que parecían querer dejarle la oportunidad de encestar a ese niño que corría desesperado. Terry se quedó en su lugar al verlo estirar los brazos para lanzar con fuerza, logrando encestar.

El festejo del grupo de chicos se hizo eco en el parque, con Terry riendo feliz al ver tanto entusiasmo, más aún cuando logró reconocer al pequeño que era responsable de tanta algarabía.

— Cada vez corres más rápido Rockie, es impresionante —se acercó a él y revolvió su rubio cabello enérgicamente.

— ¡Te he visto correr más rápido, quiero llegar a ser tan rápido y hábil jugando como tú, Terry! —el pequeño Rock, quien tal vez era el más joven de todo el grupo, levantó la cabeza para verlo. Una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro y sus ojos extrañamente rojos ardían de ilusión.

— Si es así, ¡tres de cinco, otra vez!

Quitarle el balón fue sencillo, esquivar a todo el grupo no tanto. Sin darse cuenta pasó el resto de la mañana jugando con aquellos chicos, olvidándose por completo de sus planes para el próximo torneo hasta que uno de los chicos casualmente preguntó acerca de ello, una vez que hubieran terminado otro juego.

— ¡He visto algunos comerciales acerca del King of Fighters, parece que habrá uno nuevo este año! ¿Vas a participar, verdad?

— Mmh, considerando que he participado cada año desde que comenzó…

— ¡Tienes que hacerlo, eres el héroe de la ciudad! ¡Nuestro héroe!

— ¡Verte luchar... siento que me da fuerzas!

— ¡Voy a hacerlo, no se preocupen! —No podía quedarse afuera ni por casualidad, mucho menos cuando esos niños parecían alegrarse tanto simplemente por eso. Les prometió que pelearía en nombre de todos ellos y que daría lo mejor de sí para llegar cuán lejos pudiera en el torneo. Ellos lo aclamaron dando por finalizada aquella charla respecto al torneo.

Claro que no estaban cansados, por lo que naturalmente, le pidieron que siguiera jugando con ellos pero Terry les dijo que continuaran sin él. Saludó al grupo enérgicamente y fue a sentarse un momento sobre un banco que convenientemente estaba a la sombra de un árbol, unos metros detrás de uno de los aros de baloncesto de aquella cancha. Volvió a acomodarse la gorra y se cruzó de brazos, viendo como los demás seguían jugando, evaluando un poco sus movimientos en silencio, como si fuera una suerte de entrenador. Sin embargo, el suave rugido del motor de una motocicleta llama su atención. Aquel es un sonido que ya ha escuchado demasiadas veces como para olvidarlo.

— ¡Hey, Terry! —Mary detuvo su motocicleta junto a la acera y de un brinco se bajó de ella.

— ¡Mary! ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

— Oh, sabía que estarías aquí —dijo mientras se acercaba para sentarse a su lado en el mismo banco que él—. Llámalo intuición femenina. Por cierto, parecía que estabas divirtiéndote hace un momento…aunque me gustaría saber que estabas hablando entonces.

Terry se acomodó la gorra y rio por lo bajo antes de responder—: Resulta que voy a participar en el King of Fighters de este año.

— Resulta que voy a participar también —contestó ella—, y casualmente, justo antes que me lo hubieran asignado en el trabajo ya tenía mi invitación en las manos.

— ¡Entonces voy a ayudarte! ¿Qué tal si rompemos algunos cráneos, por los viejos tiempos?

A pesar de que aquel hubiera sido su plan original, creyó oportuno divertirse a expensas suyas. Bastó un segundo sin embargo para que se sintiera ligeramente culpable por su actitud, que comenzaba a contagiarse un poco de la de Yamazaki. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras pensaba en ello, una sonrisa que tal vez habría tenido cierta pizca de malicia a juzgar por la expresión de Terry que era una mezcla de sorpresa y ligera desesperación al no obtener una respuesta.

— ¡En tus sueños! —Terry abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes que tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo siguió hablando—: Es cierto que tengo trabajo que hacer pero no estoy en esto solo por los negocios. Aunque si dices que vas a participar podría dejar de lado un momento mi trabajo.

Terry suspiró y se rascó ligeramente la nuca, ¿con qué necesidad estaba haciendo todo tan complicado? Parecía que la rubia hubiera encontrado gusto en hacerlo sufrir con sus rechazos y propuestas vagas.

— A ver, mejor lo digo de manera más formal, ¿vas a participar conmigo, otra vez?

Pudo escuchar a los chicos gritar que dijera que sí y echó a reír por ello. Chiquilines entrometidos, ¿no estaban jugando hacía apenas unos instantes? Pero claro que estarían ahí en la distancia, mirando con atención, deseando con todas sus fuerzas para que ella dijera que sí y Terry consiguiera así un compañero seguro en su equipo. Funcionó.

— Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera… ¡por supuesto que voy a participar contigo, Terry!

Y casi como en el cursi final de una película todavía más cursi, Terry dio un salto y corrió con sus admiradores, exclamando que ella había dicho que sí y que este año ganarían sin dudarlo. Mary sonrió al verlo, esperando que pudieran cumplir con eso.

* * *

 **N/A:** En este capitulo decidí guiarme más de la historia canon del Fatal Fury Team en KOF 2001, y bueno, por supuesto que he me dado un par de libertades creativas, aunque no creo que se vea tan mal XD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta el proximo capitulo!


	17. Out of sight, out of mind

**N/A:** Hola a todos! Pues estoy infinitamente feliz de ver a Yamazaki en KOF XIV, es como si todos mis malditos sueños se hubieran vuelto realidad con un simple video, quienes me conocen saben que enloquecí, pero de pura alegría XD lo mismo me sucedio cuando confirmaron a la hermosa Vanessa, y bueno, habría tenido mi equipo Intocable de no ser que falta Mary XD pero bueno, no se puede tener todo. Como sea, eso me dio muchas ganas de escribir, me hubiera gustado terminar este capitulo justo cuando estuvieron disponibles para descarga, pero uff, tantos videos de combos me distrajeron, pero al fin, aquí está un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que falta poco para que termine (si t-t ). Doy gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyan y quienes leen este fic, y me disculpo, lamento ser tan lento al escribir! Sin más, los dejo para que lean.

 **Aclaraciones:  
** —Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

Yamazaki llevaba ya algún tiempo sentado en el borde de su cama, cruzado de brazos ahora que la cajetilla de cigarrillos estaba vacía y ligeramente aplastada en el suelo, por el momento no estaba interesado en ponerse a buscar otra. Llevaba un rato viendo a Mary divirtiéndose a costa de sus pertenencias, viéndola ir y volver probándose sus camisetas o riéndose de cuán grande le quedaban sus pantalones, dejando algún cinturón sin prender del todo al ajustarlo pues eran de la medida de alguien mucho más ancho que ella. En esencia, una especie de juego infantil que dejaba de serlo cada que se quitaba alguna prenda y antes de ponerse otra se paseaba en frente suyo con total impunidad y sin prestarle ni un ápice de atención, usando sólo un bonito conjunto de ropa interior que contrastaba con su piel, apenas coloreada por la tenue luz anaranjada del amanecer que se colaba por una de sus ventanas. Parecía tararear algo que sonaba familiar pero por más que quisiera no podía recordar donde había oído esa melodía antes.

— Ya no tengo más cosas que puedas dejar en el suelo, ¿no quieres volver a dormir? —No le molestaba que estuviera despierta, en parte agradecía que estuviera allí, yendo y viniendo por la habitación, distrayéndolo de cualquier pensamiento que lo atormentara en soledad. Pero a pesar de estar sentado en su lugar, dejándose entretener por tan bonita vista, era bastante aburrido sólo servir de mero espectador para el espectáculo que estuviera montándose ella sola. Incapaz de interrumpirla todavía más, simplemente suspiró.

— ¿Para qué te la pases viéndome? ¡Eso da algo de miedo!

Mary tomó el gran abrigo blanco mientras se reía, su voz haciendo eco en la habitación y en su cabeza, una risa tan suave como de copas del más fino cristal golpeándose delicadamente unas con otras, encantadora en todo aspecto. Mary se echó su prenda favorita sobre los hombros, arrastrándola por el suelo aunque caminara de puntitas. Yamazaki frunció el ceño, ¿qué más esperaba ella que hiciera, si era quien se dormía primero, dejándolo solo y aburriéndose? Ni siquiera tenía un televisor en ese lugar, mucho menos algún libro, tan solo un par de revistas sucias tal vez más viejas que la misma Mary, con hojas dobladas y chicas descoloridas que le hubieran gustado a los quince pero ya no. Chasqueó la lengua, ¿por qué diablos no se deshacía de esas cosas? ¿Por qué no buscaba cosas nuevas?

— ¿Nunca has pensado en lavar esto? Es una caja de cigarrillos de peluche.

— ¿Qué?

— Deja, esto me gusta —dijo cuando al fin se cansó de sus juegos mientras se sentaba a su lado—, de verdad, ya es algo familiar para mí y produce cierta calma.

— ¿Está bien?

— Sí —Mary bostezó y frotó apenas sus ojos— ¿puedo quedarme más tiempo, verdad?

— Claro, no voy a quedarme viéndote si te molesta tanto, creo que voy a salir o algo —respondió con cierto fastidio, arrepintiéndose al instante. Intentó enmendar su error agregando con rapidez: — Voy a traerte algo de comer, si quieres.

Mary bostezó otra vez, como si recordara de repente que había dormido muy poco, preguntándose cómo se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de levantarse y ponerse a juguetear con cosas ajenas en lugar de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir otra vez. Bajó la cabeza al notar apenas la molestia en la voz de Yamazaki, no había dicho aquello para que se disgustara lo suficiente como para decir algo así. Sin quitarse ese pesado abrigo se acomodó en el amplio espacio de la cama que quedaba libre, cerrando los ojos y esperando que el cansancio hiciera su trabajo de una vez por todas. ¿Cuánto tardaba en quedarse dormida? A veces cinco minutos, otras veinte, otras veces como ésta le costaba una eternidad. Sintió como él se levantaba y como caminaba por la habitación, cada paso pesado contra la madera del suelo. Mary escuchó un portazo y suspiró sintiéndose algo culpable, convencida que lo había hecho marcharse. Al menos podría decir algo en cuanto volviera, pero entonces sintió de nuevo el peso ya familiar del otro a su lado. Tembló ligeramente cuando con cierta torpeza la acercó un poco más hacia él.

— Puedo salir más tarde.

La perceptible tensión en el cuerpo de Mary desapareció gradualmente en lo que perdía la consciencia y se quedaba dormida. Su cuerpo apenas parecía moverse bajo ese gran abrigo suyo, aunque podía escuchar el suave sonido de su respiración que le resultaba bastante relajante, pero aun así era incapaz de dormirse. Yamazaki suspiró fastidiado, ese simple gesto de quedarse y evitarle un disgusto a Mary había servido, pero cuando él era el único despierto se aburría bastante.

Se quedó mirando al techo por algún rato, luego la pared, luego el techo otra vez. La luz naranja del amanecer que hubiera llenado el cuarto hace un momento había disminuido en su intensidad y ahora era un tenue fulgor amarillento, indicando que el sol ya había cambiado de lugar. Se estaba haciendo tarde. Yamazaki supuso que ya era _más tarde_ y podría salir sin preocuparse demasiado, técnicamente, no estaría mintiéndole a ella. Se sentó con lentitud, procurando no despertarla con su torpeza, para mirarla por apenas un instante antes que se volviera algo raro, como le hubiera reclamando hacía tal vez algunas horas. Al levantarse trastabilló lo suficiente como para que perdiera el equilibrio pero no así para ir de bruces al suelo. En silencio se regañó internamente por su evidente estupidez, enfocando la vista en un lugar junto a la cama, donde Anton hubiera estado durmiendo de haber estado en el departamento de Mary. Hizo lo que pudo para evitar pensar en el asunto, ahora que por fin sentía como su intermitente inestabilidad mental parecía aplacarse, no iba a echarlo todo por el caño solo por analizar demasiado haber creído que el perro estaba ahí.

Al salir del departamento cerró la puerta con suavidad y le echó llave mientras bufaba molesto por cada arruga que notaba en la camiseta que había levantado del suelo, donde las había dejado la rubia policía, como si fueran cualquier cosa. Sus quejas fueron de repente reemplazadas por un sonido que captó su atención, el crujir de la madera vieja de los peldaños de la escalera que servía para descender al piso inferior. Yamazaki se quedó inmóvil un momento, con la vista fija en la escalera que estaba cruzando el pasillo, esperando a que algo se hiciera presente antes de salir a buscarlo. Se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera cerrada y deslizó la llave entre el hueco de ésta y el suelo. Era la única copia que tenía y no quería verse aún más extraño dejando a Mary encerrada en aquel lugar.

Con paso firme y mano aún más firme el agarre en su cuchillo, avanzó por el pasillo con rapidez, imaginándose que su salida podría volverse más divertida de lo que hubiera planeado. Podría ser que le hubiera dado demasiado margen a lo que fuera que hubiera huido del lugar, pero estaba más que seguro de que podría encontrarlo. Estaba seguro que quien fuera que sea, sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para seguir en aquel lugar, como si esperara a ser encontrado solo para sufrir una muerte fugaz, o lenta y dolorosa, pero eso aún no lo había decidido.

Por más que pusiera toda su atención en cualquier sonido extraño que pudiera percibir, el tránsito cada vez más ruidoso conforme se acercaba a la planta baja dificultaba la tarea. Supuso que ya había perdido a su presa, y bajó rápidamente los últimos escalones mientras se quejaba a regañadientes. Caminaba decidido hacia la salida, cuando una puerta de uno de los departamentos se abrió de repente frente a él, golpeándolo con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo retroceder, y en el vaivén de la puerta que regresaba a su posición inicial por pura inercia distinguió como una figura oscura emergía tras de la misma. Enfocó la vista y la figura no era más que un simple hombre un tanto delgado, vestido con ropas de un color demasiado oscuro pero que no alcanzaba a ser negro, parecía alguna especie de uniforme extraño. Yamazaki no se lo pensó dos veces y arremetió contra él furioso de que lo hubiera golpeado de una forma tan tonta, asestándole un severo puñetazo en el rostro que logró tumbarlo al suelo para patearlo un par de veces. Cegado por su rabia, no notó el instante en el que el extraño hombre sacaba un arma y le disparaba con bastante habilidad a pesar de estar doblado en el piso. Yamazaki no podía sentir nada, el ruido sordo había sido imperceptible para él.

Una vez que la garganta del extraño estuvo cortada y este ahogado en su propia sangre, se dio un momento para revisar con la mirada a su alrededor y comprobar que no tuviera cómplices. Limpió su cuchillo contra las ropas del muerto antes de guardarlo, para comenzar a revisar en sus bolsillos por alguna pista de su identidad. Yamazaki chasqueó la lengua al sentir cierto ardor en su brazo, y como un líquido espeso y tibio empampaba su camiseta a la altura del codo, no habría forma que saliera así a ningún lado, excepto tal vez a deshacerse del cadáver. Encontró un par de tarjetas en los bolsillos del desconocido y rápidamente se puso de pie, agarrándolo por la camisa para arrastrarlo a la salida. Con suerte podría lanzarlo al contenedor de basura sin problemas, aunque fuera plena mañana y no existiera sombra alguna para ocultarlo. Volvió al edificio, extrañamente agotado, solo quería llegar a su departamento y quitarse la bala del brazo como ya otras veces lo hubiera hecho, pero eso no sería tan sencillo esta vez.

Y es porque allí estaba ella. Allí estaba Mary en la escalera, con el cabello revuelto y descalza, mirándolo horrorizada debatiéndose entre sí debería arrestarlo o desviar la mirada otra vez.

 ***/*/*/***

Mary apretaba con fuerza el pequeño proyectil ensangrentado en su puño, que miraba temerosa, como si pensara que fuera a escapársele de la mano para hacer daño y esta vez no fallar. Una gran botella de alcohol reposaba sobre la mesa y junto a ella, una tira de vendaje improvisado que Yamazaki había dejado después usarlo en cuanto cambiara el que tenía ceñido sobre el brazo. La rubia no decía nada, pero la repulsión en su rostro al verlo hurgarse el brazo con un cuchillo más fino hasta que sacó la bala había dicho más que suficiente. A él no le parecía extraño, se lo habían enseñado hace bastante y si soportaba el dolor, era una forma práctica de evitarse muchas explicaciones en el hospital más cercano. No supo distinguir si era por orgullo o por cuanto la amaba pero no le permitió bajo ningún concepto ayudarlo. No podría soportar seguir dándole motivos para sentirse fatal, y no quería seguir mostrándole facetas suyas tan vulnerables, podría haberse llegado a acostumbrar a eso luego de un par de veces, pero había muchas cosas a las que aún no planeaba renunciar por ella.

El mayor suspiró profundamente y se puso de pie, dando una vuelta por el departamento buscando alguna caja de cigarrillos que no hubiera fumado y tuviera para alguna emergencia como ésta. Con suerte la encontró al fondo de un cajón en la encimera de la innecesaria cocina que tenía allí. Apenas estaba por encender uno cuando escuchó el cambio de respiración y un jadeo húmedo propio de un lloriqueo, por lo que escupió el cigarrillo, dejó caer su encendedor y rápidamente cerró la distancia que lo separaba de Mary para ver qué diablos estaba pasando. La rubia apoyaba los brazos contra la mesa y contra estos la cabeza como escondiendo su rostro para poder llorar en paz, creyendo que algo así sería suficiente para que él entendiera que necesitaba un momento para ella sola.

—Mary, ¿qué te pasa? —La genuina preocupación en su voz no hizo más que ponerla peor y de un brusco movimiento lo apartó al sentir las manos del otro sobre sus hombros.

— Casi…casi sucede de nuevo… —alcanzó a distinguir entre los sollozos de la chica, sin entender demasiado de que iba aquello pero acercando la silla donde había estado sentado hace un rato para acomodarse junto a ella. No iba a tocarla, pero no planeaba dejarla sola en su llanto.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Se sintió como el hombre más estúpido en el mundo intentando descifrar que quería decir, en que estaba pensando, que cosas estaban haciéndola sufrir tanto. Tomó aire en lo que se atrevía a levantar la mano para posarla sobre su cabeza y acariciar con cuanta suavidad pudiera permitirse el rubio cabello de Mary, que esta vez no se movió para alejarlo. Siguió con aquello por un instante que pareció una eternidad hasta que Mary decidió levantar la cabeza lentamente, que fue cuando apartó su mano y esperó a ver qué sucedería después.

La joven se dio un momento para recobrar el ritmo de su respiración, que de tanto en tanto se veía interrumpido por algún abrupto espasmo que le parecía infinitamente adorable. Abrió el puño y la bala que hubiera estado sosteniendo por tanto tiempo cayó sobre la mesa, el ruido del metal contra la madera haciendo eco en el ambiente mientras ella secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de las manos, manchando accidentalmente su rostro con algo de sangre.

— Casi te pierdo a ti también —dijo con suavidad—, no habría significado mucho haberme dicho _voy a quererte por siempre_. Tenías razón en eso.

Reconoció aquella frase como propia y entendió que le pasaba. Seguro era bastante triste para ella que siempre que quisiera a alguien se lo quitaran. De todas las cosas que hubiera pensado podían suceder aquel día, tener esa charla nuevamente no era exactamente una de ellas. En parte agradecía haberle dado aquel discurso pseudo-existencialista que se había forzado a creer durante tanto tiempo, pero que lo usara contra él casi se sintió como si le abriera el vientre con su propio cuchillo. Chasqueó la lengua y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, entonces respondió —: Tengo más plomo en la boca, esa porquería no me habría hecho nada.

Mary se permitió sonreír ligeramente—: No me gustaría sentirme como viuda negra, es en serio.

— No me importaría eso si tan solo usaras el vestido que te pusiste cuando saliste con el pulgoso.

El tono de ligero fastidio en su voz fue suficiente para hacerla reír, como si aquel morboso chiste hubiera sido la solución a sus problemas. Parecía una tontería pero no importaba demasiado. Movió con algo de dificultad su brazo herido, buscando tomarla por la mano. Ella se lo permitió.

— El balazo me despertó, y como no estabas aquí creí que podrías haber disparado o por el contrario, que te hubieran disparado a ti —acarició con el pulgar su mano, los espasmos del llanto aun sacudiendo ligeramente su cuerpo de tanto en tanto —. De verdad esperaba bajar y verte con la pistola en la mano.

— Ya cálmate, no fue para tanto —se inclinó hacia adelante, en un afán de acercársele más y sonrió —, y si puedo quererte hasta la próxima vez que me disparen, ¿estaría bien?

Mary se soltó y se levantó de inmediato, aguantándose las ganas de regañarlo por decirle algo tan triste. Caminó rápidamente hasta la encimera y abrió el grifo de la cocina, dejando correr un poco el antes de lavarse la cara. De repente se sintió agotada, y pensó que sería mejor regresarse a casa y tal vez ir al parque con Anton por una larga caminata.

Por lo menos ya se había calmado, o eso aparentaba. No había mucho más que decirle, no sabía si podía equivocarse y hacerla sentir mal de nuevo. Buscó en sus bolsillos los cigarrillos que creyó haberse guardado pero en su lugar estaba el par de tarjetas que le hubiera quitado al extraño que le disparó. Cayó en cuenta que no se había tomado ni un momento para examinarlas, pero no decían demasiado. Una de ellas era una identificación ordinaria y la otra parecía un pase o licencia de o para algo.

— Mary, muñeca, ¿qué es esto, NESTS? —alzó una ceja en duda y lanzó el par de plásticos a la mesa sin importarle mucho lo que pudieran representar. Podía ser que hubiera escuchado ese nombre antes, de alguna forma parecía familiar.

Mary se volteó con rapidez y se acercó a él, tomando las tarjetas sobre la mesa para verlas mejor. Una de ellas tenía aquella extraña cruz de su invitación al torneo que ya sabía representaba al sindicato. Suspiró fastidiada, no podía ser que hubieran enviado a alguien hasta allí, seguro espiándola, hasta le daba vergüenza que la encontraran en ese lugar y no en su departamento. ¿Desde hace cuánto estaban tras de ella? ¿Harían lo mismo con el resto de participantes?

No creyó que fuera algo tan importante como para distraerla y no responderle. Yamazaki se echó apenas hacia adelante y tiró de la camiseta, suya, que Mary traía puesta—. Ya, ¿qué es eso?

— Pues, estos tipos organizan el torneo, otra vez —se apoyó contra la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con el ceño apenas fruncido—. Estoy segura que te conté que estaba investigándolos, ¿qué se supone que haces que no me prestas atención cuando te hablo?

— ¿Todo lo que diga puede y será usado en mi contra, no? Quiero un abogado, detective. —Mary rió suavemente.

— Como sea, espero que no sea así, pero tal vez estuvo siguiéndome —resopló antes de continuar—, tengo el presentimiento que este año las cosas van hacer aún peores de lo que fueron el año pasado.

Parecía un asunto complicado, pero no estaba enterado de algún torneo que en verdad fuera remotamente pacífico. Tiró de su brazo acercándola para sentarla en su regazo, sería la última vez en algún tiempo que podría darse el gusto de sentir el ligero peso la chica sobre sus piernas—: Pues tú has tus cosas de detective y trata que no se te peguen las pulgas de ese lobo asqueroso. Yo estaré esperándote.

* * *

Hasta el próximo capitulo! Espero actualizar pronto y no dejarlos esperarlos por tanto tiempo.


End file.
